Love is Easy
by starsareshiningforyou
Summary: AU. In the beginning of the Junior year on high school, there was a new girl at school. She's really tiny and brunette. And then there's Quinn a social awkward and geeky, who happens to know her from somewhere. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm back with a new fic YAY! So this is totally AU. Quinn's parents are not homophobic, they are Christians but they're not hardcore ones. This with nerdy!Quinn and Cheerio!Rachel, I put nerdy!Quinn because I love her. Title comes from Mcfly's Love is Easy, not exactly based on it but it makes some sense. I think everything you'll need to know it will be said in this chapter or future ones so... I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 1

Quinn woke up, that morning was like no other. She got up, took a shower, brushed her hair and put a black t-shirt with the Superman logo and jeans with sneakers. She then got down the stairs with all her books and her backpack and entered the kitchen. Her mother was there making breakfast. "Good morning, mom." Quinn said as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Good morning, Quinnie." Her mother greeted her back as she finished making the pancakes. She set the food on the table and took a seat as well as Quinn. They began eating in silence and a few minutes after Russell Fabray came in.

"Good morning, Quinnie." He said as he kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Morning, daddy." She said and went back to eat her food – bacon and pancakes. The man then sat on the head of the table.

"So, Quinnie, happy to be back at school?" He asked her, he sometimes worried for his daughter. She was bullied from time to time by the cheerleaders because she wasn't what they liked to call cool or popular, that was bullshit for him because in his opinions you don't judge someone just because they aren't what you are. He hoped the new year would be better.

"Yes." She said smiling. She was a member of the Glee club which was why she was most bullied for, people just didn't get how fun Glee club could be. Most of the Glee club members were populars and people still bullied people from there except the popular ones, but sometimes they were bullied too. Quinn still didn't understand the people from that school.

They ate the rest of the meal with light conversation. When they heard a horn, Quinn got up and said goodbye to her parents. She got up and got in the car. "Hello, Kurt." She greeted her best friend with a smile.

"Hey, Quinn." He greeted her back smiling too. They had small talk on the way to McKinley High School. Kurt parked when they got there and both got out of the car and were greeted by Mercedes who started talking as soon as they walked out.

"So, that's this new Cheerio, she's brunette and like really small. Really I think you can put her on a pickle jar. Whatever, she came from another town, I have to discover where. But who in their right mind would move here? This is like the worst town ever." She kept rambling on about this new girl and how shitty their town was as they walked to their lockers. They just smiled because this was occurring moment for them, the mornings were always like this.

As they were grabbing the needed books, three Cheerios walked down the hallway – Santana, Brittany and a girl Quinn never saw before. Quinn thought maybe that girl was the new one, she was really short – not as short as Mercedes told them but she still was – she had a brown hair and was neatly pulled into a ponytail like all the Cheerios have to.

She was different from all the others Cheerios, she didn't have the normal beauty like the others and didn't look like she was evil – all the Cheerios were, except for Brittany -, she had an another type of beauty, a more beautiful one, Quinn thought. She recognized her from somewhere too but didn't know where.

Quinn was brought out of her appreciating state by a snap of fingers near her. "Don't even think about that. She's a Cheerio, Cheerios don't even know we exist, well only if they want to torment us but that's beside the point, a Cheerio would never date anyone like us." Kurt said as soon as he saw the blonde girl looking to the Cheerio.

"Yeah, keep saying that to yourself. We all know about your crush on Sammy boy there." Mercedes said as she pointed to said boy. Sam Evans, he was the quarterback of their team, he was blonde and had really big lips – at first it was a little weird but they got used to it and now he was actually very handsome -, he was talking with Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson and Mike Chang, all of them were on the team as well. And all of them were on Glee club too.

Kurt just shrugged, he wasn't his fault. The heart chooses what the heart chooses. The Cheerios then passed by them and Santana – the HBIC – glared at them. They just looked bored at her, it was a common thing she did. But they all knew she was a softie inside and wouldn't beat them up – unless you call Brittany stupid. All the school knew they slept with each other every now and then but because the three were with Glee club with the Latina they also knew Santana loved her but was afraid. They all understood that so they never pushed her, mainly because Quinn and Kurt both knew what it was like to feel that way, both being gay.

After the three had passed them they continued on their day. "So how was summer?" Mercedes asked them as they walked to class – they had it together.

"Same old, same old." Quinn said while she took her seat on the third row and Mercedes and Kurt sat each on each side of her. "I went to visit my sister though. She has this new boyfriend who is a total douchebag. I don't know why she dates him or why she can't stay single for more than one month."

"Some people just don't like to be alone, I think they feel like they don't like the loneliness. Maybe is because she missed you guys so much that she needs another person on her life to fulfill the emptiness in her heart." Kurt said and Quinn rolled her eyes at the boy's dramatics.

"Your speech was actually getting good, Kurt. But then you ended the way you did and just ruined everything." Quinn said and Kurt waved it off. Nobody understood his dramatics, well everyone besides Mercedes but she was too much of a diva so sometimes they didn't hit off quite well but they were still best friends.

"Some girl beautiful in California?" Mercedes asked her with a smirk. Quinn blushed.

"Not exactly. She was really pretty but I didn't have the balls to go talk to her. We just kept looking at each other through the whole evening." Quinn said with a sad smile.

"Oh well, maybe this year is your luck year and you're going to find someone." Kurt said with a sympathetically smile.

"In this town?" Quinn asked him with an eyebrow raised. That movement always would creep him out a little. "Yeah, right. I think we're the only gay people out of the closet in this whole town, Kurt." She said.

"No, we're not. Dave Karofsky is gay remember?"

"Yeah, but he moved to somewhere. Where did he move again?" Quinn asked as an afterthought.

"To Columbus. He found a boyfriend, they're really cute. I went there this summer there and they were the cutest things ever." Kurt said smiling at the memory. At times thought, they were too sweet.

They kept talking about random things that happened that summer until the teacher walked in and began the class.

After the first class, Quinn walked to her next one – she didn't share this one with Kurt or Mercedes – she got to the classroom and sat down on the third row on the left side of the class. She took out her notebook and pencil and began drawing. After a while someone cleared their throat. She looked up to see the new Cheerio girl. She still had the feeling she knew the girl from somewhere. "Can I seat here?" The Cheerio asked the blonde girl pointing to the seat next to her. Quinn nodded.

"Sure." She answered and the girl sat on the seat with a quiet "thanks". "Where are you from? I never saw you around." Quinn blurted out before she could stop herself. The girl looked at her with wide questioningly eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to come out. I was just wondering from where you're from, I feel like I know you from somewhere." Quinn said.

"California." The girl said with a small smile playing on her lips. "Los Angeles to be more specific."

"What's your name?" Quinn questioned her.

"Rachel." The girl said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Rachel. I'm Quinn." The blonde said giving her hand for the brunette to shake which she gladly did. "I hope you like this infernal school." Quinn said with a smile. Rachel laughed.

"Nice to meet you too, Quinn. And from the looks of it I'm gonna love this school from what everyone told me about it." She said smiling.

"Well, I hope you do." Quinn said sincerely. Quinn looked at her again and she finally recognized the girl. "I saw you this summer when I was visiting my sister in LA, I was at this beach party and you were there with a red bikini." Quinn said smiling and Rachel raised her eyebrow in question has to how Quinn remembered her bikini. Quinn blushed after she noticed what she just said. "I- I-"Quinn stuttered but before she could form a sentence the teacher entered the class and she sighed in relief. Rachel just looked strangely at her.

The class went by smoothly without any more awkward moments for Quinn. Quinn was happy about that. The brunette kept giving her strange looks throughout the class and Quinn awkwardly looked at the front and squirmed a little in her seat.

The class finally ended and Quinn put her things on her backpack and got up as fast as she could to avoid a conversation with Rachel. She ran into the hallway and met up with Kurt breathless. He looked strangely at her but shrugged his shoulders since she had really strange moments sometimes. They began walking towards their next class and sat down on their seats. Quinn was still a little out of breath. "Okay, Quinn. What you're like this?" He asked her.

"In my last class I talked with the new Cheerio." She said and Kurt's eyes widened. "Yeah and I made a total fool of myself."

"Well, that's not something new but moving on what happened?" He asked her and she told him what happened before class started the last period. Kurt laughed. Quinn just glared at him. It wasn't funny. "Way to be subtle. You couldn't just tell her you saw her at the party?" He asked still laughing a little.

"The part about the bikini wasn't supposed to come out. I just blurted it out, my mind and my mouth wasn't in sync." She said with a huff and Kurt laughed more. The teacher then came in.

"We'll talk about this at lunch." He whispered to her before paying attention to what the teacher was saying.

It was lunch time and Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes were sitting in a table on the corner of the cafeteria. Quinn was telling Mercedes what happened in the conversation she had with Rachel and the girl was laughing like crazy. "Q, you are so subtle it hurts." She said after she stopped laughing a little. Quinn just glared and huffed going back to eating her food.

"What's up, people?" Mike Chang said as he sat down with them with his girlfriend, Tina Cohen-Chang. Quinn always thought it was funny that they practically had the same last name. Tina was in Glee club with them too.

"Hey, Mike." The trio said in unison and Mike just looked at them like they were crazy. The three just shrugged it off. "How's the first day going?" Quinn asked them.

"Normal." Tina said and Mike just shrugged his shoulders – he wasn't much of a talker. "At least I haven't been slushied yet." She added with a small smile.

"Thank God." Quinn and Kurt said. "Stop saying things with me it's going to scare people away." Kurt said as he glared at the blonde girl.

"You stop saying with me. It's not my fault we practically think the same thing most of the time. You should change the way you think." Quinn said glaring back at him. They stayed there glaring at each other until Mercedes got tired of it and snapped her fingers bringing them to the current topic of the conversation.

"Hey, guys." Artie said as he approached them in his wheelchair. He was in the Glee club too, he was in a wheelchair as long as they knew him. He was always wearing a really ugly sweater and pants with shoes. He wore glasses.

"Hey, Artie." Came the greet back by everyone. He dated Tina for a few weeks. Sometimes it was still a little awkward when Mike and Tina kissed each other with Artie next to them. They kept talking through the lunch period. By the time it was over, Sugar and Joe – or Teen Jesus like some liked to call him came to join them on their table, both were in Glee club too.

"Quinn talked to the new Cheerio." Kurt said with a wicked smile. Quinn groaned. Everybody looked at her expectantly.

"She's not the 'new Cheerio' her name is Rachel." She said making air quotes when she used the girl's 'nickname'.

"How is she? Is she a bitch like the others?" Arties asked with a frown already imagining another one of the Cheerios tormenting him. Everybody did the same imagining the same too.

"From what little I talked with her, no she's not that bad. She's actually really nice." Quinn said shrugging her shoulders. Everybody still was looking at her expectantly.

"That's not really interesting." Sugar said after some minutes of everybody just looking at Quinn.

"Never said it was." Quinn said.

"That's not the good part. The good part is when Quinn totally made a fool out of herself." Kurt said and explained what happened.

"Really, Quinn? It's not even the first week and you already did that." Mike said laughing at the blushing Quinn. The previous year Quinn always made a full of herself in the same way she did with Rachel but that only began happening in the third week or so of the year.

"It's not my fault it just came out." She said with a pout and everybody laughed. "I'm leaving because you're all evil." She said getting up. Everyone just laughed more. She huffed and left the cafeteria and went to her locker and grabbed some books.

"Well, looks like my locker is near yours." Someone said behind Quinn and opened the locker beside the blonde. Quinn turned to find Rachel. She was surprised it was her because all the time she was in her locker she didn't go and grabbed anything.

"Yeah, looks like it." Quinn said blushing while remembering the last words she said to the brunette beside her. Rachel laughed lightly to herself seeing the blonde beside her blush. Rachel grabbed some books and Quinn did too.

"I remember you too, you know?" Rachel said looking inside her locker but not looking for something specific. "You were wearing a Batman shirt that day though not a Superman one and jeans like yours today but they had suspenders if I remember clearly with blue sneakers. You were talking with some blonde woman." Rachel said and Quinn looked at her surprised. She didn't think Rachel would notice her or remember her. "Don't look that surprised. You know I'm not like the others Cheerios? I'm not mean and I'm not shallow. You were very cute that day and today." Rachel said and walked away. She looked behind her shoulder with a wink to Quinn and then disappeared on the corner.

Quinn stood there blushing and with a goofy grin in her face. She was happy somebody noticed her. She then skipped to class.

** QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

It was the end of the day and Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes were walking to the choir room for the first Glee meeting of the year. They entered the room and everybody was already there besides the Cheerios. They sat on the middle row of chairs and continued talking waiting for Mr. Schuester, or Mr. Schue – the choir director and Spanish teacher – to arrive.

After some minutes the Cheerios walked in with Rachel there too. Everybody watched they walk into the room surprised that Rachel was going to join the most hated club of the entire school on her first day there. But it looked like the two other Cheerios convinced her but they were pretty sure it was Brittany's doing because she loved the club and nobody could say no to her or would because of Santana.

"Would you stop staring? Yes, she is here. And yes, we were the ones to say Glee club is cool. No, it wasn't just Britt who said it. Now you can go back to do whatever you idiots were doing." Santana said with an eye roll and sat down on the last row of chair. Brittany and Rachel soon joining.

Everybody just kept looking at them. Santana rolled her eyes at the members' obvious curiosity. But before she could say anything Mr. Schuester came in. "Hello, guys. Ready for the new year?" He said with his usual excitement. Everybody clapped and cheered in enthusiasm. "Looks like we have someone new in here." He said looking at Rachel. "What's your name?" He asked her.

"Rachel Berry." She said politely.

"Well, Rachel, every member needs to audition. Do you have a song?" He asked her who nodded. "So come here." He said and she got up and went to the front of the room. "Okay the floor is yours." He said and clapped – the members soon joined – and sat down on a chair. Rachel went over to the band and told what song she wanted to sing. She signed for the band to star playing and then she opened her mouth and started singing.

As soon as she opened her mouth Quinn was captivated. Then she began to sing and the whole world faded. Quinn decided that moment that the brunette could have all the solos if she wanted to. Her voice was like an angel's, it was the most beautiful sound she ever heard. The brunette's voice really was that powerful. She didn't even know what song she was singing she just listened to her beautiful voice and enjoyed the performance.

The thoughts of the others members were on that line but a little bit different. Kurt and Mercedes were thinking they would get less solos. Mike and Tina just thought the brunette's voice was powerful. Noah Puckerman – Puck – just thought she was really hot. Finn was staring at her with a constipated expression – nothing new there. Sam was thinking she really good. Sugar was in another world since she wasn't the one sing. Brittany was enjoying the performance. Santana just was thinking if she knew the brunette had that voice she would never had called her to the club because that meant less solos for her and another person to fight for them. Artie and Joe were enjoying too. Mr. Schuester was happy to finally have a new voice on the group.

When she finished the song everybody stared at her, making her uncomfortable. But then they started clapping some more happily then the others. She smiled and went back to her seat. She noticed the a little anger glares that were sent her way by Kurt and Mercedes and the icy glare by Santana she looked with a confused expression to them. But then she shrugged it off and just sat down.

Mr. Schuester got up, still clapping and smiling. "Well that was great, Rachel. I think we have a new member guys!" he said and everybody cheered. The rehearsal then went with Mr. Schue telling them what they were going to do that year. And that they would go to Nationals which was on Los Angeles that year – everybody cheered at that. They sang some songs for fun and caught up with each other. "Okay, guys. I'll see you tomorrow." He said when the rehearsal was over and everybody began to put their things away.

Quinn gathered her things and waited for Kurt and Mercedes to do the same. When they did, they began to walk towards the school's entrance. Quinn and Kurt said their goodbyes to Mercedes and entered Kurt's car. They chatted in the way to Quinn's house. "You're going in Kurt?" Quinn asked the boy. He shrugged.

"Sure." He said and got the key out of the ignition. They entered the Fabray house. Both Judy and Russell were working. They got up the stairs to Quinn's room. There was a shelf full of comic books and on the other side of the shelf there was another one full of books. On the wall there were posters of Harry Potter, a Superman one and a Batman one. On the other wall there was another shelf with action figures – Kurt called them toys. "I still don't know how you can love fictional characters so much." Kurt said looking around her room.

Quinn raised her eyebrow. "Really, Kurt? Remember the day when you came over crying because George died on Grey's Anatomy. You looked like your puppy just died." Quinn said, eyebrow still raised.

"Hey! That was sad okay?" He said with a indignation huff. Quinn still looked at him with the raised eyebrow. "Okay, I get why you love these characters so much." He said and Quinn smiled in triumph. "Let's watch something." Kurt said and went to a little box on the corner of the blonde girl's room that contained movies and series DVDs. He looked through it and picked Iron Man. Quinn looked at him questionably. "What? You know I find Robert Downey Jr. hot so we're watching this." He said and Quinn shrugged.

"I think Gwyneth Paltrow is hotter." Quinn said to herself and she set on her bed as Kurt went to the TV and put the DVD on the DVD player. He came and sat next to Quinn on the bed.

"I wonder why." He said sarcastically. She just shrugged it off and went to watch the movie.

At the end of the movie, they heard the front door open and close probably Quinn's mother. "Hey, Quinnie. Oh!" She said opening the door of said girl's bedroom and saw Kurt there too. "Hello, Kurt. Will you be staying for dinner?" She asked the boy.

"Hello, Judy. If it's not bothering." He said and the blonde woman shook her head. "Then of course I'll be staying for dinner. Just gonna tell my dad." He said and when the blonde woman nodded and closed the door probably going to start making dinner he texted his dad saying he wasn't going home for dinner. They finished the movie and Judy called them saying dinner was ready.

They got down the stairs and sat at the table. Judy put all the food on the table and sat down too. "Where's daddy?" Quinn asked her mother before everyone began to eat.

"He had to work." Judy simply replied and Quinn dropped it. She sensed the parents were having a bit of problem, they were kind of distant the past few days. They ate in silence a bit then Judy began asking questions about their first day. They answered them all.

At the end of the night, Kurt said his goodbyes and went home. Russell then got home – around 10 p.m. – and had his dinner alone since the others already ate. Quinn sensed the weird tension when her father came home but she let it go; if it was important her parents would tell her.

She spent the rest of the night after Kurt went home reading and watching some TV.

When she got tired she took a shower and put her pajamas on. She then went to bed dreaming about her favorite fictional characters.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. The next chapter is already written and is the first day in Rachel's POV and her summer before she moved to Lima. You'll see some of her life in LA. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2. Oh my God I didn't expect that many follows, really but thank you noneless and I'm glad you're liking it. So as I said last chapter this is in Rachel's POV and is the summer before school started and the first day so there's some scenes that appeared in the last chapter too. Anyway I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

Chapter 2

Rachel Berry was from Los Angeles, California. But now she was moving to Lima, Ohio aka on the middle of fucking nowhere. She was moving there because her father got a better job – actually it was a job that he could spend more time with his family. Rachel was happy he wanted to spend more time with her and her dad but it was necessary to move to some small town with narrow-minded people?

Rachel was so fucking pissed. She didn't want to leave her friends, she didn't want to meet new people. She wanted to stay at the same high school until she was done with it which was in two years – she thought it was completely pointless to study in a school for just two years. But she had to go so here she was packing her stuff.

She went to her closet and got more clothes when a soft knock was heard. "Come in." She said and a brunette girl came in. She was wearing tight jeans and a white tank top. "Hey, Jess." Rachel greeted her. Jess or Jessica was Rachel's best friend. They were friends since they were kids. Rachel didn't want to leave Jess there but she had no choice. She wanted to be able to talk with her friend everyday but she knew that wasn't exactly possible with all the things she would be doing.

"Hey, Rach." Jess said as she walked into the room. She was looking down to the floor. Rachel knew she was crying or she had been. That made Rachel sad. She was going to miss her. "Do you need help?" Jess asked her looking up and indeed her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Rachel nodded it was clear her best friend needed a last moment with her without words.

They packed Rachel stuff in silence for about 30 minutes when Jess threw her arms around Rachel's neck who was surprised but hugged her back. Jess hugged her tight, she was silently crying on Rachel's neck. "You will visit, won't you?" Jess asked her and Rachel nodded.

"Of course I will. What my life would be like without you?" Rachel said teasingly and she gained a small laugh from the girl. They stayed like that for a few minutes. When they parted Rachel gave the other girl a soft smile.

"I'll miss you." She said smiling a little too.

"That's good. Because then I'll know I didn't spend my whole life being your friend for nothing." She said smiling teasingly when Jess huffed. Her smile turned into a soft one again. "I'll miss you too." She said. They hugged again. "And don't cry again unless you want me to cry and you know how ugly I get when I cry." She said and the girl laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. Nobody would want to see that." Jess said when they parted gaining a playful slap on her arm. "You were the one who said it why am I being slapped at?" She asked with mock indignation.

"Because I'm the only one who is allowed to say it and you know that." Rachel said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh your boobs go all up when you do that." Jess said smirking and Rachel huffed letting her arms fall to her sides. "And you're cute when you do that." She said still smirking. Rachel just looked away ignoring her.

After that they continued packing Rachel's stuff when they ended they went down the stairs towards the living room where was full of boxes. They sat on the couch. "I can believe this is my last night here." Rachel said looking around. Her house since she was a kid, her home. She was going to miss it very dearly. She was going to miss the big city, she never thought she would say that but she was going to miss the traffic, the loud music on random hours. And everything that made Los Angeles a big city, that made it her home. She was going to miss mainly her friends and her family all of them lived there. She was going to be alone, at least it wasn't in another big city but in a small town maybe it was easier to make friends there.

Jess just watched as her best friend looked around her house with a sad look. It broke her heart. She wanted so much for her to stay but maybe going to the small town it would be good to her. Not many people knew this but Rachel really missed her father, he was rarely that he was home the entire day, and she really saw how closed up Rachel was sometimes. She needed her father and she was going to get that now and she was happy about it. But that doesn't mean that she loved the idea of her best friend going to the other side of the country.

She was worried she was going to make new friends and forget about her. "I'll never forget you." Rachel said and smiled. Jess didn't she said that out loud. "You are my best friend in the whole world." Jess then smiled because she knew Rachel was telling the truth. She just let her insecurities get the best of her.

"Don't you dare find some hot girlfriend that and forget about me." She said serious.

"In that town? Do you know where I am going to? A small town in Ohio it's practically impossible for me to find that there." Rachel said to her.

"I don't know maybe they will surprise you." Jess said, to her everything was possible. Rachel shrugged.

After some minutes of talking to each other, the front door opened. A small Hispanic man came in with two pizzas behind him there was another man, a taller one with glasses, with a bottle of Coke. "Hello, Leroy and Hiram." Jess greeted them.

"Hey, dad and daddy." Rachel said after the other girl greeted them.

"Hello, girls." The Hispanic one, Leroy said smiling at the two girls. "Let's eat!" He said smiling and grabbing some napkins.

"Hey, girls." Said the other man, Hiram. He smiled down at the two. The rest of the night was spent with small talk and playing boarding games. It was a fun night.

At the end of the night Jess went home, she would be getting back the next day to say goodbye though.

Rachel woke up the next day to be greeted by her friend who as soon as she was awake jumped at her and hugged her with all their forces. "Okay, guys. You're suffocating me!" She said and the group got off her and she took a deep breath. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked them.

"We wanted to say goodbye." A tall guy with dark hair, Ian told her like it was obvious. And the group nodded. There were approximately four people there plus Jess. A guy with a normal height, who had brown eyes and hair were wearing a beanie, his name was Sean. A girl that had her arm around Sean's arm was his girlfriend, she had a black dress on with a few necklaces and bracelets, your name was Ashley. Beside them there was another girl, Sarah, was wearing a sundress with flip-flops. Jess was wearing almost the same clothes she was wearing the night before but this time she was wearing an AC/DC shirt. Rachel smiled at their cuteness. "We won't see you for probably six months or more so we wanted to say goodbye and maybe lock you here for you not to go." Ian continued. Everybody agreed, they were really upset they're friend was going away.

"We thought we would only see you away when you went to Juilliard, which is in two years still so we aren't prepared." Sarah continued for Ian. It looked like they had a speech ready. They all look like they were about to cry and she didn't know what to do with herself.

"Hey, guys please don't cry." She said and went to hug her friends who enveloped her in a hug as soon as she reached them. When they parted everyone was crying, including Rachel. They began laughing. "We are a mess." She said wiping away the left tears.

"When do you have to leave?" Sean asked her. His eyes were puffy and red like the others'. She looked at the clock and sighed.

"Two hours." She said with a sad tone on her voice. Everybody sighed and got with a sad expression on their faces. "Can you guys help me put the boxes on the car?" She asked them. They nodded. Rachel put some casual clothes and they began to put the boxes on her car.

She was going by car to the other side of the country just because she needed her car what else she would be going by plane – much better and much more comfortable. But she liked that with her car she would be getting some time alone. Her dads decided to do this road trip mainly because they wanted to bind too.

They finished putting the boxes on the car – the other boxes were already on the moving truck or her dads' car.

The teenagers hung out on the front yard until the time for Rachel to go arrived. Everybody hugged her and then they did a group hug. "Do you really have to go now?" Ashley asked her with a smile voice.

"Yeah." She said and hugged them again. "I'll miss you very much." She said to them with a few tears on her eyes. "We'll Skype as soon as I get there okay?" She said and they all nodded.

"Rachel, we have to go, sweetie." Leroy said from the car and Rachel nodded.

"Bye, guys." She said waving at them and getting in her car. She turned it on and started driving, going to Lima, Ohio.

** QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

After 33 hours she arrived at her home in Lima, Ohio. It was a large white house with a backyard. She parked her car on the driveway and got out. The other things had already got there by that time. She got in the house and was surprised by how big it was.

As soon as you enter the front door you get to see the massive living room which in the moment there was only boxes and a couch in it. She turned to the right and walked to the kitchen which was really big too. _All the places in this house are this big?_ She asked herself. If it were she'd be happy, she always wanted a bigger bedroom than her older one.

She walked through the others rooms of the house. Most of them were as big as the first two including her bedroom. In her bedroom already had the bed and a few boxes all around the room.

After some time she went to her car and put the boxes out of it and putting in her room.

At night, they ordered pizza and sat on the living room around the coffee table. Something they always liked to do even with the couch. They began watching Funny Girl Rachel's and Leroy's favorite musical.

"How do you like the house, baby girl?" Hiram said, he was feeling a little guilty about taking his girl away from her friends. Rachel shrugged.

"It's good." She simply said. Hiram sighed. "It's really huge." She said smiling a little. Hiram smiled too happy to see his girl smile again, it had been a while.

The rest of the summer was uneventful. Rachel tried out for the Cheerios, the cheerleaders from her new school. She thought at least something in her life would be the same as it was on LA. She sometimes went to the mall but it never had any interesting things so she always ended up home talking with her friends from LA via Skype.

It was now the first day of school morning and she woke up with her alarm. She got up and took a shower and put the Cheerios outfit on – looked like she had to wear it every day. She had rolled her eyes when the coach, Sue Sylvester said it. She was kind of crazy, she noticed as soon as she walked that day for the try outs.

She walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She went to the fridge and grabbed the milk then went to the cabinets and grabbed the cereal and a bowl. She sat on the island and began eating it. Halfway through the bowl her dad came in. "Good morning." He said with a smile. She smiled back. He grabbed the same things as her and sat on the island beside her. "Are you nervous?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe. A little." She said. "I don't how I'm going to behave like because at home I knew it. I have to learn all these new things about this town and how people are here. Just make me a little nervous I guess."

They continued talking until the time Rachel had to go. She kissed her dads' cheeks and got out of the house and into her car. She drove to the school and parked her car near the entrance. As soon as she got out of the car she was greeted by a bubbly blonde and a Latina with scowl on her face. Both were Cheerios. Rachel remembered the bubbly girl was Brittany and the Latina was Santana, the head cheerleader. "Here's the thing, hobbit." She said and Rachel rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Coach told us to show you the school, so just follow us." She said and walked away. Brittany gave her a smile and hugged her which surprised Rachel because people usually don't hug people randomly.

"Don't worry about her. You'll get used to her." Brittany said with a kind smile. Rachel couldn't not smile back so she did it. Brittany led the brunette to where the Latina was waiting for them. "San, be nice." Brittany said as they reached her putting a hand on her arm which looked like instantly calmed Santana. Rachel looked with a frown on her face already having an idea about what was going on.

"Okay, let's get in." Santana said and before Rachel could say anything she entered Rachel and Brittany following.

It was really awkward for Rachel at first. Everybody looked at them while they passed by and they parted like the red sea. In Rachel's school back home the cheerleaders were just popular and that's it. They never did this, it was kind of dramatic really because it looked like things was passing in slow motion.

As they passed the hallways Santana glared at three people at a locker, a flamboyant boy, a black girl wearing extravagant clothes and a girl with a Superman logo shirt who looked familiar to Rachel, but she couldn't figure out from where she knows her.

They went to the secretary and grabbed Rachel's locker number and password and her schedule. Then she went to her first class, Spanish. She walked into the room and sat down on the far back of the classroom. She sat down and the teacher came in. His name was Mr. Schuester but looked like everybody called him Mr. Schue. He was a really terrible teacher, Rachel decided at the end of the class.

Then she went to her second class. She got to the classroom and saw the only available seats were in the front or on the third row near the familiar blonde. She got there and saw that she was drawing and didn't even notice her arrive. She cleared her throat. The blonde girl looked up. "Can I seat here?" She asked pointing to the seat next to the blonde who nodded.

"Sure." She said and Rachel said a quiet "thanks" to her. "Where are you from? I never saw you around." The blonde girl said and Rachel looked at her with wide eyes surprised at the blonde's bluntness. The blonde seemed to notice that she said that. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to come out. I was just wondering from where you're from, I feel like I know you from somewhere." The blonde girl apologized.

"California." Rachel answered the girl's question with a small smile finding her quite amuse. "Los Angeles to be more specific."

"What's your name?" The blonde girl asked her.

"Rachel." She answered smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Rachel. I'm Quinn." The blonde girl said giving her hand to shake which the brunette did. Quinn, Rachel thought, what a beautiful name. "I hope you like this infernal school." Quinn said with a smile. Rachel laughed at the blonde 'love' for her school and probably hometown.

"Nice to meet you too, Quinn. And from the looks of it I'm gonna love this school from what everyone told me about it." She said with a smile. Sometimes didn't seem like it but maybe she could really like this school if she found more people like Brittany which she found extremely lovely.

"Well, I hope you do." Quinn said and she looked sincere. Quinn kept looking at her, it was making her a little uncomfortable. "I saw you this summer when I was visiting my sister in LA, I was at this beach party and you were there with a red bikini." Quinn said smiling. Rachel raised her eyebrow, the blonde must had been paying attention to her at the party. Maybe that was from where she knew Quinn but she couldn't quite place her there. The blonde then blushed probably noticing what she said. "I-I-" Quinn stuttered but before she could say more the teacher came in and she sighed in relief. The brunette looked strangely at her.

The class passed by a blur with the brunette giving the blonde some strange looks through the class. When the bell rang and the blonde got up before she could say anything.

Rachel sighed and got up slowly from her seat and put her things in her pursue. She got out of the classroom to be met by Brittany. "Hello, Rach. How was your class?" She asked her in a chipper way.

"It was good thank you, Brittany." Rachel said with a smile and followed Brittany as she walked through the hallways. "Do we have the same class now?" Rachel questioned the girl. She nodded.

"Yes, and since San doesn't have this class with me you're gonna have to teach me some stuff okay?" Brittany said with a sad smile. It looked like she wanted to learn things but she just couldn't.

"Of course, Brittany." Rachel said smiling kindly at the girl who smiled back gratefully. They entered the class and sat at a table closer to the board then the previous Rachel's had sat.

The class passed and Rachel sometimes taught Brittany some stuff but Brittany was very smart too at some subjects. Rachel got happy.

It was lunch time now and Rachel – with Santana and Brittany – went to the cafeteria to grab some food. They sat on a table alone, looked like Brittany and Santana didn't like the others Cheerios very much. "Rach, you will join the Glee club right?" Brittany asked her with hopeful eyes.

"Britt, we don't even know if she sings." Santana said to the blonde girl. Brittany then looked a little sad.

"I don't know, Brittany." Rachel said, she was a good singer people always told her that. "Maybe." She answered with a smile the blonde girl when her expression turned into a sadder one than before. Brittany smiled knowing it was a yes. After a while Rachel got up to go to her locker and smiled to herself when she saw the blonde and then suddenly it hit her, she remembered Quinn.

"Well, looks like my locker is near yours." Rachel said behind the blonde girl and opened her locker.

"Yeah, looks like it." Quinn said blushing. Rachel laughed lightly to herself seeing the blonde blushing probably remembering the last words she said to her. Rachel grabbed her books while Quinn grabbed hers.

"I remember you too, you know?" She said looking inside her locker but now exactly looking for anything. "You were wearing a Batman shirt that day though not a Superman one and jeans like yours today but they had suspenders if I remember clearly with blue sneakers. You were talking with some blonde woman." Rachel continued and Quinn looked at her probably surprised she remembered her. "Don't look that surprised. You know I'm not like the others Cheerios? I'm not mean and I'm not shallow. You were very cute that day and today." She said and walked away. She looked behind her shoulder and gave a wink in Quinn's directions. When she disappeared in the corner she was surprised with herself, she didn't openly flirt with a girl like that not even in her hometown. But she noticed the blonde liked it too so… she maybe will continue doing it.

The rest of her classes were uneventful, with boring teachers and stupid students. When the final bell rang she decided she was going to go to Glee club so she accompanied Brittany and Santana there.

They walked into the choir room and everybody's eyes turned to them surprised. Probably didn't expect to see Rachel there. "Would you stop staring? Yes, she is here. And yes, we were the ones to say Glee club is cool. No, it wasn't just Britt who said it. Now you can go back to do whatever you idiots were doing." Santana said rolling her eyes as she sat down. Rachel and Brittany soon joining. One of the things Rachel had already learned is that Santana's a bitch.

After Santana's comment everybody still looked at them making Rachel feel slightly uncomfortable. People in this school had the habit of staring it was slightly unnerving. Santana rolled her eyes and was about to say something when the director came in. And surprised it was Mr. Schuester, the horrible Spanish teacher. "Hello, guys. Ready for the new year?" He said with enthusiasm. Everybody clapped and cheered. He then looked at Rachel. "Looks like we have someone new in here." He said. "What's your name?" he asked her.

"Rachel Berry." She answered politely.

"Well, Rachel, every member needs to audition. Do you have a song?" He said and she nodded. "So come here." He said. Rachel got up and went to the front of them room. "Okay the floor is yours." He said clapping and sat down on a chair on the front row. Everybody clapped along. She went over to the band and said to them which song she was going to sing. Rachel signed for the band to start playing and then began singing.

She was in her area. She didn't know what was happening besides the song. She didn't know what the people's expressions were, she just sang. She sang like she sang her whole life, with her whole soul and powerful.

When the song ended she opened her eyes and saw the members' expressions. They were all amazed. Less the flamboyant boy and the black girl that she saw with Quinn in the morning who were giving Rachel glares and Santana who had an icy glare at her. She shrugged and sat down on her seat beside Brittany.

"Well that was great, Rachel. I think we have a new member guys!" Mr. Schue said as he got up and clapped, everybody soon joining. Mr. Schue then proceeded to tell them what they were going to do that year. And that, Nationals were in Los Angeles that year, everybody cheered. Rachel was happy to know that. If they went to Nationals maybe she could see her friends more than she expected it. They sang some songs for fun. "Okay, guys. I'll see you tomorrow." He said when the rehearsal was over and everybody gathered their stuff.

Rachel got out of the choir room and quickly made her way to her locker and quickly grabbed the books she needed. Then she went to the park lot and to her car. "Bye, Rach." Brittany said waving happily at her when she passed her and Santana.

"Bye, hobbit." Santana said simply. Rachel waved back at them and got into her car. She got home and her dads were already there.

"How was school, sweetie?" Leroy asked her, Rachel smiled.

"It was good, daddy." She said. She thought it would be worst. She was happy it wasn't. Rachel reached the kitchen to see her dad on an apron making dinner. She smiled, it's been a long time since he cooked. "Hey, dad." She said and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, baby girl." He said smiling at her. Rachel went up the stairs and her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"_So how was your first day?"_ Jess voice said and Rachel smiled.

"Good, I thought it was going to be worst. But people stare too much here. Everywhere I went there were people staring at me. It was kind of creepy." Jess laughed on the other side of the line. Rachel laughed along.

"_Well at least we know you already made an impression." _Jess said still laughing a little. Rachel had already told her she made the cheerleader squad.

"And I joined the Glee club." Rachel said squealing.

"_Why are you squealing? What's the goof part about that?"_ Jess asked her. Rachel could see her frowning.

"Well, if we made to Nationals I'd be going to somewhere really special." Rachel said and waited to see if Jess could make out where she was talking about. After a minute a silence Rachel rolled her eyes. "Nationals are in Los Angeles." Rachel said and heard Jess squealing. "Now you're happy I'm joining." She said jokingly.

"Of course I am. If you crap Glee club gets here I'll be able to see you. And with your voice with them I'm sure you're going to make Nationals." Jess said. They talked until Rachel had to go have dinner with her dads.

The dinner was spent with a lot of conversation, everybody talking about their days. At the end of the night, Rachel went to bed happy because she finally had a dinner with her dad made by him and not have it eat fast after so long.

**A/N: I searched the distance between LA and Ohio on google maps so... maybe is not that accurate. While I was writing this I just kept thinking about South of Nowhere, really it just made me think about South of Nowhere and how I miss it. Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3. So I was going to update this yesterday but I was watching Chicago Fire and had to finish reading Clockwork Prince (which is fucking awesome). I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 3

The rest of the first week was uneventful. Quinn sometimes talked with Rachel but never really had a full conversation with her. The Glee club was fine, everybody welcomed Rachel with open arms – well mostly everyone Kurt and Mercedes were still a little not enjoying her on the team but they figured she wasn't like them. And she wasn't Rachel almost didn't talk in Glee club she had her ideas and voiced them. She just talked that times really, Mr. Schue was giving her some solos, but she refused some saying she wasn't the best for it.

Everybody went on with their lives after the shock of the new Cheerio came down. They all saw that Rachel wasn't really a bitch like the others which impressed most of them.

It was now weekend and Quinn was enjoy her free time going to the only comic book store on the town – which was near the mall. She was there looking for nothing specific just wanting to see if there was new comic books for her to buy. After a while someone entered the shop Quinn looked up was surprised to see who it was. "I didn't know you liked these type of things." She said to the person who turned around with a small smile.

"Well, it's not very hidden secret but people never questioned so I never actually told them. But I love comic books. And I love Star Wars tell no one. Shh!" Sam said with a smirk and put his fingers on his lips at the last parted. Quinn laughed. "What are you looking at?" He asked her.

"An old Spider-man comic book that I wanted and finally found it." She said with a smile showing him the comic book. He gasped.

"I wanted that one too! Is there one more? Please tell there's one more." He said and looked in the shelf looking for the comic book. He found another one and smiled. Quinn laughed. He just stood there with a stupid grin on his face. "Let's go pay for it and then we are going to have a talk about these things." He said pointing to the comic books. Quinn just laughed again and nodded going to pay.

After they paid, they walked to the mall and went to the food court. They entered a small café that had there. Quinn ordered a coffee and sat on a table on the back of the café, after some moments Sam sat in front of her, the grin still in his face.

They began talking about comic books things, both being super excited since they didn't find someone who liked what they liked on that small town. They kept talking through the morning until Quinn's phone rang. "Excuse me." She said and picked the phone up. "Hello?" She said smiling at the last joke Sam told her.

"_Hey, Quinn. Where are you? We're supposed to be shopping, remember? Or did you forget your two amazing best friends?"_ Kurt said on the other end of the phone. Quinn just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Of course I didn't forget you, Kurt. I was already going there." She said but she truly had forgotten about the plans she made with her friends.

"_Then get your ass over here."_ Kurt said and before Quinn could reply he hung up. Quinn looked apologetically to Sam who just smiled.

"Don't worry." He just said.

"Would you like to come with?" She asked him. She could at least introduce him to Kurt and make them kind of friends because Kurt sometimes was a little unbearable about his crush on Sam. "I was just going shopping with Mercedes and Kurt. It would be more bearable with someone more like me there." She there smirking slightly. He smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" He said and got up with Quinn. They walked through the mall until they reached the place Quinn agreed to meet with Kurt and Mercedes. When they got there Kurt and Mercedes were looking for clothes. They were currently looking a blue blazer.

"Hey, guys." Quinn said startling them. She laughed when they jumped and looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm sorry. Didn't me to scare you two." She said smiling. They both then smiled but then they saw who Quinn was with and Kurt gasped. "I brought Sam I hope that's okay." She said carefully. Sam bit his lip nervously.

"No, it's fine." Mercedes said after a moment. Quinn looked at Kurt who nodded. Mercedes and Quinn began walking in front of the two who were silent. "What are you doing, girl?" Mercedes asked her whispering.

"I thought it would be nice for Kurt to spend some time with his crush." Quinn said shrugging. "Besides they don't even need to talk, I can talk with Sam and you with Kurt. But I just wanted for them to get to know each other and maybe they can turn into something more."

"That's a perfect plan, but we don't even know if Sam is gay." Mercedes said as a matter of fact. Quinn then laughed lightly.

"No, he's not. Not completely at least. When we were talking on the café this guy passed by us and Sam totally checked him out." Quinn said and Mercedes looked at her surprised. "Yeah, I know. I was kinda like that for the first few seconds but then I just smiled to myself because that was priceless." Quinn said smiling.

"Okay, we'll give a chance to your idea but if it doesn't work I'll blame on you." Mercedes threatened and Quinn smiled. Then they heard the two boys behind them talking and Quinn smile got bigger. She knew they would talk the entire shopping trip so she and Mercedes went and looked for clothes themselves.

Quinn found a black leather jacket but before she could say anything or just grab it Kurt began. "Oh my God. Buy those! You need something good in your closet." He said and grabbed the jacket for Quinn who only shrugged, at least she liked it.

They spent the rest of the afternoon shopping, well Kurt shopped they all only looked and saw if his suggestions were good if not he would go on a rant about how good it was. It was late afternoon and Sam had gone to his house leaving the three friends alone. They were currently going to Breadstix to have dinner – the only good restaurant in the town. "Quinn where did you find Sam?" Kurt asked her. This question has been in his mind since he found Sam with Quinn. He found it rather weird because they weren't even friends.

"Oh, I was at the comic store and looking for a Spider-man comic and he came in. I was surprised because you know he's all popular and all but then her came over to me and said he wanted the same comic that I was looking for and then we went to the café and you called looking for me. So I decided to invite him since you love him and all." Quinn said shrugging. Kurt huffed.

"I don't like him like that." Kurt said with indignation on his voice.

"Honey, I thought you already passed the phase of denial." Mercedes said as she patted him on the shoulder.

"Okay, fine I like him. But it's never going to happen is straight as a ruler." Kurt said and Quinn laughed quietly to herself.

"Kurt you really need to check your gaydar." Quinn said to him. Kurt frowned, his gaydar was awesome. Kurt opened his mouth to say something but before he could they reached the restaurant.

They entered and sat on a table on the far back of the restaurant. They ordered and began talking about general things.

Kurt and Mercedes were having a debate about fashion so Quinn tuned them out. Because fashion was so boring. She began reading her comic book. A few pages on it the bell on the door rang signaling that someone entered. Quinn looked up and saw Rachel come in with Brittany and Santana. Quinn was almost sure Brittany took a liking in Rachel so that meant Santana was tolerating the girl which meant they would be hanging out a lot.

Quinn's eyes met Rachel's and Quinn noticed Rachel's eyes were a deep chocolate brown. They were beautiful and they held so many emotions. But before Quinn could figure out which emotions they were Rachel looked away. Quinn sighed and went back to the comic book.

The food then arrived and they began to eat. They ate silent, sometimes talking.

After they ate, they walked to the parking lot. "See you guys Monday!" Quinn screamed as she made her way to her car. She got in the car and turned it on. Her phone began to ring. "Hello?" She answered.

"_Hey, little sis."_ Tessa, Quinn's older sister said on the phone.

"Hey, Tess. Do you want something specific?" Quinn asked her sister.

"_Nothing. A little bird just told me that there is this new girl in your school that you like very much."_ She said in a feigning ignorance way. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess? Was this bird named Kurt?" Quinn asked her already knowing the answer.

"_I don't know. The bird didn't say his name." She said. "Well, fuck you're going have to live with that." _She continued after a pause and Quinn could almost see her shrugging her shoulders. _"Anyway, is it true?"_ She asked the girl. Quinn groaned. Tessa laughed. _"Oh my God is true isn't it?"_

"No, Tess. It's not true. I don't like her. She's just really cool." Quinn said before her sister could say anything else. Tessa just laughed through the phone. Quinn frowned. "What?" She yelled at the phone. Tessa laughed more.

"_Quinn that sounded like you like her. Seriously." _Tessa said laughing slightly still. _"But you do what you do right? I'm just gonna say that you need a girlfriend right now because sometimes you're just too lonely."_

"I don't need a girlfriend to feel complete. I like being the way I am." By that time she had reached her house. She got out of the car with phone on her ear. She opened the front door and waved to her mother who was on the kitchen. "And I have my friends to keep me company." She said as she went up the stairs and into her room. She opened her mouth to say more but her sister beat her to it:

"_And your books and your toys" _She said and Quinn huffed_. "action figure, whatever, and your comic books and your astrology books, at least they are interesting. The stars and the planets and the universe they are very interest things, I'm amazed with all that." _She said losing track of what she was saying. _"Anyway… Quinn if you like the girl just spend time with her and make your move. If you don't I still think you should make a move and get laid, you're really uptight sometimes." _Quinn groaned, her sister could be really blunt if she wanted to.

"No offense but I don't want to discuss that with you." Quinn said before her sister could continue.

"_You really should, you know? Because I'm pretty sure if I played for your team I would be getting laid all the time."_ She said and Quinn groaned again. _"Okay, going back to the point go spent some time with this girl and enjoy, okay? And she's from fucking Los Angeles she probably isn't like the rest of the people on Lima."_

"Okay, I'll spend some time with her. And yeah maybe she isn't." Quinn sighed defeated.

"_I'll only believe you if you promise." _Tessa said.

"Fine, I promise to spend time with her. Are you happy now?"

"_I'm fantastic, thank you. And I'll make sure Kurt updates me. Bye, little sis."_ Tessa said and Quinn could almost hear her smirking.

"Bye, Tess." Quinn said almost growling and hung up with her sister laughing on the other line. Quinn groaned and lie on her bed. She closed her eyes and thought about what her sister had said to her. She could make a move on Rachel, if she had the guts to and wasn't just a geek and a girl that is. She didn't even know if Rachel were gay or bisexual that is. Quinn was almost sleeping when her mother came in saying she and her father wanted to talk with her on the living room and went down the stairs again. Quinn groaned again – nobody let her rest for a minute – and got up going down the stairs to the living room.

When she reached the room, her mother was seated on the sofa and her father on the loveseat on the end of the room. Her eyebrows knitted, it was weird her parents being away from each other like that. She entered the room with a puzzled expression and sat down on the couch, beside her mother. "What's happening?" She asked looking from her mother to her father eyes filled with questions. Her parents shared a quick look and Russell took a deep breathe.

"I'm going away for a few days, Quinnie." He said and Quinn looked at him with wide eyes. "Your mother and I are having a few problems and we're going to fix the problems by going to a therapist. But we need to give each other's space too. So I'm going to stay in a hotel for a while." Quinn looked back at her mother who had her head down and looked like she was about to cry.

"Why?" Quinn said. "You're not going to divorce, are you?" She asked, her voice breaking with emotion. She was on the verge of tears already.

"No, dear. Of course not. We'll do everything to stay together and maybe years from now we will just be laughing right here in this room. We'll be happy. You have to get through the rocky road before you get to the perfect road. We will be fine, don't worry okay?" Russell said. In the middle of his little speech he had gone to Quinn's side and knelt down in front of her and took her hand in his.

"Do you promise me?" Quinn said in a small voice. It broke both of the adult's hearts when she said that, they didn't want to make her cry but they simply had problems they had to deal with before it began a bigger thing than already is. Quinn looked to both of her parents.

"We promise, dear." Judy said for the first time since Quinn entered the room. Quinn saw that her eyes were filled with unwashed tears and it broke her heart to see her mother like that. But she got hopeful too because that meant she was too broken about her dad living in another place. She nodded and got up.

"I'm going to Kurt's." She said as she grabbed her keys by the door.

Russell got up to go after her but a hand in his arm stopped him. "Give her some space." She said and he nodded going back to their bedroom and grabbed his suitcase. He went down the stairs again.

"Bye, Judy." He said as he closed the door.

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

Quinn entered her car and went to Kurt's house. When she got there, she rang the doorbell as tears began to make their way down her face. Kurt opened the door to find her like that. "Quinn what happened?" He said as he rushed her inside. He led her up to his room and sat her down on his bed. She then broke down on tears.

Kurt held her while she cried. He didn't know why she was like this, he didn't have clue. She seemed fine the whole day. How come she just goes home and then appears on his doorstep crying like that?

After a while Quinn's tears had dried and she sat upright. "I'm sorry." She said as she wiped the last few tears on her cheeks.

"What happened, Quinn?" Kurt asked gently again smiling softly at her. She gave him a small smile back.

Quinn told him what happened before she ran out and went to his house. Kurt was surprised to say the least; he always thought the Fabray's marriage was almost perfect. They almost seemed incredibly happy.

"I don't even know why I'm crying like this. Because is not that bad, right? My family is not tearing apart?" Quinn asked in a small voice to Kurt. "They'll get through this, daddy said and his right because Fabrays don't give up. We fight, you know?" She said and Kurt wrapped his arms around her.

"It's fine, sweetie. It's fine to be like this when your parents say something like that." Kurt said to her as he gently began rocking her forward and back. "I know. They'll fight to be what they were before the problems came along. It'll be okay. And until then you will stand up and be the same usual happy self and saying a lot of useless things to people because that's who you are. You're not going to be upset about this and you're gonna get through this along Judy and Russell, okay?"

"Okay." She said and sniffled. "Can I spend the night?" She asked him looking up to look into his eyes. He nodded.

"Of course you can, sweetie. You want me to call 'Cedes?" He asked her already reaching for his cellphone.

"Of course. The more the merrier." She said. "Can we just watch some movies?" The blonde asked the boy. He nodded.

"Yes, sure. But as you know I don't have Star Wars or Harry Potter or any of those geeky nerds things you watch." He said as he sent a text to Mercedes asking her to come over with an overnight bag. She instantly replied saying she was on her way.

"I know that, Kurt you don't have to remind me every time." She said rolling her eyes. "But we can watch one of your musicals. Do you have RENT, right?" She asked him who nodded eagerly and went grab it.

"Of course I have RENT. It's one of the best musicals ever." He said as he showed her the DVD. She smiled a little and Kurt smiled more for seeing his friend smile after crying so much. They waited a bit for Mercedes to arrive.

When she arrived the first thing she noticed was Quinn's puffy and red eyes but Kurt gave her a look saying he was going to tell her later and she let it go; it looked like something big happened.

Kurt put the DVD on the DVD player and began playing. Quinn sat between her best friends feeling slightly better. Her friends always had that effect on her. She slept in the middle of the movie and curled up on Kurt's side.

She woke up the next morning alone in Kurt's bed. She looked around and saw she wasn't home and began to panic until she noticed she was at Kurt's. Then she remembered what happened the night before. She got sad all over again but she knew her family would be alright because she had faith on them.

She went down the stairs and into the kitchen. There she found Kurt making breakfast and Mercedes seating on the island. "Good morning." She said to them. Mercedes turned around since she was with her back to her and smiled and went over and hugged her silent asking her if she was okay. Quinn hugged her back responding to her silent question. She was fine, or at least after some time she'll be.

"Do you want to watch some movies and eat ice cream the rest of the day?" Mercedes asked her when she pulled apart. Quinn laughed.

"I thought you did that when someone breaks up with you." Quinn said with a small smile on her lips.

"Who cares? You're sad so we're gonna do whatever you want to do and if you want ice cream and movies we're going to eat ice cream and watch movies." Mercedes said and Quinn smile got bigger. She loved her friends.

"We could do that." Quinn said smiling. Kurt and Mercedes smiled.

"Okay, I'll grab the movies." Mercedes said as she went up the stairs. Quinn and Kurt laughed.

"Do you want pancakes?" Kurt asked her. She nodded.

"Chocolate chip?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course. It's the best one." He said and gave her the plate with the chocolate chip pancakes. She beamed. She grabbed a bite and moaned.

"I missed your pancake so much. You should do this for a living." Quinn said as she devoured the pancakes. Kurt laughed.

"No, dear. You know I'm going to be a famous designer." Kurt said as he began to eat his food. Mercedes then walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Come eat, 'Cedes." Kurt said and she nodded. She put the DVD cases on the table and sat on the island where her friends were and began eating.

They ate in silence. "Okay, let's watch some old crappy musical Kurt has." Quinn said as she finished eating. She smirked when Kurt huffed.

"You love the old crappy musicals and you and I both know it, so don't even pretend you don't." Kurt said as he put the dishes on the sink. Quinn shrugged, it might be true but she wasn't going to give him that. They walked to the living room. Mercedes put the first movie.

They spent the rest of the day like that, in the afternoon Kurt finally grabbed the ice creams and they ate it. "You know I think we should do this every Sunday." Quinn said as she grabbed a spoonful of ice cream. Mercedes nodded eagerly.

"Oh no!" Kurt said. "Don't even think about it. We'd be doomed, I have to get back to doing sports and that's not my favorite thing to do and you two know it."

"Fine. But we'll do this at least once a month, okay?" Quinn said and Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, that can do." Kurt said and went back to watching the movie which was currently playing.

At the end of the day, Quinn and Mercedes went home. "You sure you're going to be okay?" Kurt asked her. She nodded.

"Yes, Kurt. I'm completely sure and if I'm not I'll come running to here again. Sounds good?" She said with a small smile.

"Sounds wonderful." Kurt said with a smile playing on his lips. "Bye, take care of yourself." He said as if he was never going to see her again. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Kurt, you do know you're going to see me tomorrow, right?" Quinn said looking at him with a bored expression.

"Of course I know. Let me be dramatic without you judging me. Now bye, I'm tired of looking at your face." Kurt said as he shooed her out of the door. Quinn laughed a beautiful laugh that Kurt hadn't heard all day. He had missed it. He was glad it was back.

"Bye, Kurt." The blonde girl said and smiled to her friend, who smiled back. "Bye, 'Cedes." She said to the girl who was entering her car smiling.

"Bye, Quinn. Bye, Kurt." She said and entered her car. Quinn waved one last time to Kurt and entered her car. She turned it on and began making way her way to her house.

She parked her car on the driveway and made her way to the front door which she unlocked it. She entered her house and it was silent. It was never silent like that mainly on a Sunday when her father didn't have to work. That just made her sad all over again. She entered further into the house and saw her mother seating on the couch in the living room with a cup of coffee on her hands and watching some soap opera.

Quinn went over to the couch and sat down next her. Judy looked over at her, she smiled a little. "How was over at Kurt's?" She simply asked her daughter.

"It was fine." Quinn said. Judy offered her a bit of coffee which she accepted. They remained silent for a few minutes just watching the crappy soap opera – in Quinn's opinion. "You and dad are going to be okay, right?" Quinn asked her mother. She needed to hear this one more time.

"Yes, we will, dear." Her mother reassured her and hugged her daughter. She kissed the top of the younger blonde's head. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay." She said as she hugged her mother back tightly. They were going to be fine, she thought. Just have faith in them.

**A/N: So next chapter will be in Rachel's POV again about her weekend. And I think it will be like this until I get tired and stop but that's very unlikely to happen. Anyway reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter 4. I'm so sorry for taking this long, is just is been a crazy week and had a little of writer's block at some parts. Sorry is kind of short, I had a lot of things to do and was tired by the end so it's a little bit rushed. But I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 4

Rachel woke up with a groan on that Saturday. She tried to get up but her whole body ached in pain. The Cheerios' training was crazy; she didn't see a cheerleader squad work so hard. No, she corrected herself, they didn't work hard they just happen to have a crazy coach with them. Really, Coach Sue Sylvester was fucking nuts, Rachel had decided that that week.

That week had passed smoothly. Rachel just was on the background of things. She didn't do much on Glee club rehearsal. And she just did things on Cheerios' training because if she didn't she would be doomed.

Thought Glee club was kind of nice. They were some weird people together in the same place. Really, she didn't even know how they managed not to snap at each other from time to time or just all the time. But from what she saw sometimes that happened; and most of the times it seemed Santana was in the middle of it. That girl had some short temper, but Brittany seemed to calm her down all the time.

When she finally managed to get up, she went down the stairs to drink some coffee. Her dads were grocery shopping since they didn't have much food in the house. She poured the coffee onto the mug and went back up to her bedroom.

She opened her lap top and turned it on. She then logged on on Skype and before she could do anything else somebody called her. It was Sarah. Rachel answered it. "Hey!" A voice came and then appeared the face. Rachel was surprised to see Jess and not Sarah on the other end.

"Where's Sarah?" Rachel asked her. Jess smiled and the Sarah came into view wearing the usually sundress she used. She had two cups of coffee in her hand.

"She's right here." Jess said, still smiling. Sarah sat down beside her friend and gave her a cup of coffee. Rachel looked to the clock and frowned, it was late – in her time.

"What are doing up this early? In your time, I mean. It's really early there. You don't wake up until like midday or one in the afternoon." Rachel said, still frowning. Sarah laughed.

"This one here wanted to talk to you." Sarah said pointing at Jess who blushed. Rachel laughed too. "I don't know why because you two spoke like every day this past week." Sarah said rolling her eyes. Rachel and Jess shrugged.

"Well I miss her. And some things I have to tell her because I can't tell any of you." Jess said to Sarah. Sarah raised her eyebrow at that, the other girl blushed slightly. Sarah's eyebrow went up more wondering why the other girl had blushed. Rachel cleared her throat to draw Sarah's attention to her knowing why the other girl had blushed.

"I miss you two too." She said smiling. The other girls smiled back. "I have a question… why are you two together so early in the morning?"

"We had a sleepover." Jess simply said. Rachel raised her eyebrow at that. "She wanted to show me some movies and it's been a while since we did that."

"You know you had a sleepover last week, remember?" Rachel said and the two other girls just shrugged. "Anyway, how are things there?" Rachel asked them.

"Same old, same old. Sean and Ashley are still together. Ian is still trying to get into that girl Hannah's pants, still nothing changed. And Sarah and I are still perfect, so everything is normal. The only part missing is you." Jess said, her black hair falling on her face. She huffed and pushed it back. Sarah nodded and Rachel gave them a sad smile. "But how are things there? Any hot girl yet?" Jess said smirking. Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"That's the only thing you thing about?" Rachel asked her and she shrugged her shoulders. "I spent most of my time with Brittany and Santana as you know. The bubbly girl and the fierce Latina that are totally sleeping with each other?" Rachel said and both girls nodded. Jess must have told Sarah, Rachel thought since she nodded too. "I joined the Glee club as you know, and I spent my afternoons after school or at Glee club or at Cheerios' training. I think the only person I talked to, besides Brittany and Santana, was this girl Quinn." She said smiling a little remembering the blonde. Both girls at the other end noticed it and looked at each other thinking the same thing.

"Jess, I think you are wrong. She didn't find someone hot she found someone she has a crush on." Sarah said jokingly to Jess who laughed. Rachel huffed.

"I don't have a crush on Quinn. Sure, she's pretty and cute mainly when she wears her suspenders and that Superman shirt but no, I don't have a crush on her." Rachel said. Sarah and Jess smirked at the other end. Rachel then noticed she had said too much and face palmed herself mentally.

"Hobbit, what are you saying? Of course you have the hots for little Quinnie." Someone said from the threshold. Rachel rolled her eyes knowing exactly who it was. She turned to look at the smug Latina that appeared in her bedroom and to the smiling blonde beside her.

"How do you know where I live? How did you get here? And who let you in?" Rachel asked the Latina who shrugged.

"Britt was the one who told me where you lived and your dad let me in, or one of your dads. Why didn't you tell us that you have two dads? That's fucking cool!" Santana said and Brittany nodded. When did her dads got home? She mustn't have heard them. Rachel rolled her eyes. _Of course. _Brittany then went over to Rachel and hugged her tightly, Rachel hugged her back. They parted after some time.

"Hey!" She said to the webcam. Rachel was connected to Skype. Jess and Sarah smiled hesitantly at the blonde. "You must be Rach's friends from Los Angeles." She said with a smile and both girls smiled. Brittany's happiness was contagious even from miles away.

"Hi! I'm Sarah and this is Jess." Sarah said introducing both girls to the blonde one in Ohio, smiling. "You must be Brittany and if I'm not mistaken the other one is Santana, right?" She said still smiling, the warm smile she always had. Jess smiled softly at her.

"Right!" Brittany said in her usual happy tone that made even the coldest hearts warm and the saddest person smile. Brittany looked intently at the girls in the computer screen. After some time, they got a little uncomfortable. Rachel looked puzzled at Brittany and Santana just looked at her with a smirk placed in her face. Jess took a sip of her coffee that was near her. "You make a cute couple." Brittany finally said. Santana laughed; Jess sipped her drink on the screen, Sarah patted her on the back and went to get tissues to clean the screen; Rachel just smirked.

Sarah made her way back and wiped the water from the screen. "We are not a couple!" Jess shrieked after returning from her shock. Brittany looked at them like she didn't believe what the girl just said. "We're not!" She said blushing. Brittany smiled understanding what was happening.

"I'm sorry, I guess you're just really cute. But Sarah if you ever need a boyfriend or girlfriend I think you should go to her. She seems really nice." Brittany said talking mainly to Sarah now. Jess blushed a deep red. Rachel thought she might burst or something. Sarah smiled softly looking over to Jess who looked everywhere but Sarah. She laughed quietly to herself.

"I think you're kind of right, Brittany." Sarah said and the blonde girl smiled happily. Rachel raised her eyebrow, that was new. Santana just sat there watching the scene before her. Jess just sat there blushing profusely.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Rachel said and Hiram came in. "Hey, dad. I didn't hear you two arriving." Rachel said to him. He only smiled at her daughter. He saw the lap top and the two girls on the screen.

"Hey, Sarah and Jess." He greeted them through the webcam.

"Hey, Mr. B." They said in unison, smiling. He then turned to his guests at home.

"Are you girls staying for lunch?" He asked them. Brittany and Santana shared a look.

"We don't want to intrude." Santana said politely. Hiram waved his hands as if shooing something.

"Don't worry, you're not." Santana still looked a little unsure. "You're not, really. So now are you girls staying?" He asked them again, smiling.

"Okay, sure." Santana answered politely and Brittany beamed. He nodded happily and went back down probably to help making lunch. The girls on the computer screen cleared their throat.

"So, Brittany and Santana tell us about this Quinn girl that Rach is in love with." Jess said to them smirking when Rachel huffed.

"She's a big geek who loves comic books and other geeky shit." Santana said rolling her eyes. "What do you even see in her? She's not even hot." Santana said looking over to Rachel.

"You know, there's more to a person than her looks. And she's hot just a different kind of hot and she's beautiful being geek and all." Rachel said then cursed under her breath, she said too much again.

"Rachel, I thought you were trying to tell us you didn't like her like that. You're really terrible at that." Sarah said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't like her like that because that's impossible. I only know her for a week and I just talk to her in the classes we share, which is just two." Rachel said trying to reasoning her friends just looked at her blankly.

"So?" It was Santana said which surprised her, she expected the other three to be interesting in the currently subject. "If you like the girl, even though there are hotter girls out there. Go for it." The Latina continued. "And don't tell me that's nothing going on between you two. There's this sexual tension when you two are together since the first day. It's weird because you didn't even know each other. And it's not fucking nice. Makes all of us a bit uncomfortable. Well, Puck doesn't because if you two get together he'll ask to see you make out." Rachel cringed at the thought. She would probably punch him if he did though.

"Girls, lunch is ready!" Leroy's voice came from downstairs. Rachel looked sad, she didn't want to say goodbye to Sarah and Jess. If she were still at Los Angeles they just would have stayed and ate there. Memories came back to her. She looked to the computer screen where her friends from home where still there, they must have heard Leroy's voice because they too looked sad. Santana and Brittany left them alone saying they were going to the bathroom.

Rachel cleared her throat. "Well, bye, guys." She said, smiling a forced smile. "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, right?" She asked them and they nodded.

"And with all of your precious friend. They're coming over to mine." Jess said smiling. Rachel smiled, it would be the first time since she would be seen her friends together like this. "Bye, Rach." The two said together and waved.

"Bye." Rachel said and disconnected. Rachel then descended the stairs to find her dads and Santana and Brittany engaged in a conversation, a very strong one. Santana and Leroy were so into the conversation that they didn't even notice Rachel coming in and begin to eat. Hiram gave her a small smile across the table where he was. The Latina and Rachel's dad kept talking until Hiram said:

"If you don't stop, I'll shove the precious food that's in front of you in bot of your mouths." That made them shut up and Brittany and Rachel laugh. They ate in silence, with some light conversation from time to time. When they all finished, Rachel helped Hiram putting the dishes in the sink. Then they entered the living room where the others were. "So where are you girls going?" Hiram asked as he sat beside his husband on the couch.

"We're taking Rachel to the mall." Brittany said happily. Rachel looked down at her body, she was still wearing pajamas. "When you get changed or showered of course." Brittany added seeing the brunette looking down at her own body. "Go." Brittany ushered her to go do the things she just said.

Rachel went up the stairs and showered. She put a small skirt and a white shirt and flats on. She went down the stairs again. When she entered the living room, her dads were there talking with the two other girls. She cleared her throat to get the attention of the others occupants of the room. "I'm ready." She said to the two girls. They nodded and got up.

"Bye, Hiram and Leroy." Santana said to them and gave them a small smile. Brittany on the contrary went over to the men and hugged them both tightly. Leroy smiled softly and hugged the girl back.

"Bye!" Brittany said and went out of the house, Santana following.

"Bye, dads." Rachel said to them with a smile. They smiled back. Rachel then went out of the house to find Brittany and Santana already in the car. She got in. Santana began driving.

"Hobbit, don't you have a smaller skirt?" Santana asked her looking in the rearview mirror. "Really, that skirt left nothing for imagination."

"This is nothing, Santana. I have smaller ones." Rachel said shrugging. Really that was the longest one she had in her closet. Santana thought if that wasn't the smaller, she wanted to see it because though she didn't like the girl every much – what she told herself at least – she was really hot and had really long legs for a short person. She dropped the subject.

"What are we doing at the mall anyway?" Rachel asked them. Brittany shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know. We just kind of go to the mall every weekend and thought that you had no one so we wanted to keep you company and because you're with us now too, since you spend most of the day with us. And I like you." Brittany simply said. Rachel stayed silent. She like that they considered her for going with them. It was nice to finally have someone to talk to in that horrible small city she was forced to go.

They remained the rest of the ride in silence. Rachel looked out to see the houses passing, people walking and a lot of nature. Trees everywhere, a lot of flowers too. She never noticed but Lima was a very pretty town, with houses that looked almost the same but either had a difference that it was the person's characteristics. It was a lot different from Los Angeles, there the buildings and houses were all kinds of different, it was diversity.

It kind of showed what she was thinking since she arrived at that town. People from her hometown were different; you could find a lot of opinions there without looking too hard. In Lima, on contrary, everyone was the same; it would be hard to find a different opinion probably. The most different people she found was the ones in Glee club, that weren't small minded and it made her happy she found people like that in a monotonic town.

They then reached the mall and got out of the car. They began just walking around the mall stopping sometimes to look at some clothes. They spent there afternoon like that, just stopping to buy some ice cream that Brittany wanted.

When it was time for the dinner, they headed to Breadstix. "What is Breadstix?" Rachel asked them.

"It's the only good food you'll find here in Lima." Santana said to her. "They give breadsticks for free." She smiled and the brunette thought that it was that the reason she liked the place so much.

They reached the place. It was a small restaurant, it was painted yellow on the front – Rachel didn't found that much appealing. It was an Italian restaurant. _Will there be anything for me to eat here?_ Rachel thought, being vegan was kind of difficult sometimes. They entered the place and her eyes soon found a pair of another one. Hazel ones. _Quinn._ Rachel thought.

It amazed her how now if she ever saw something geeky or the hazel color she would be reminded of Quinn. It amazed her that the blonde made such an impression too. She usually was very picky about these things. But Quinn was easy to talk to, she would listen, she didn't even said she talked too much she just looked at her listening to everything she said. And she was the sweetest person Rachel ever met.

But then she averted her eyes and continued to make her way into the restaurant with Brittany and Santana. They sat down on a table with Rachel and Brittany at one side and Santana on the other. Rachel picked up the menu that was placed on the table and opened it looking over the options of food. It did have some things there for her, though she still had to say to the waitress without some of the ingredients.

They mainly talked until the food arrived. Rachel began to eat, she didn't notice she was that hungry. The food wasn't the best but Rachel had worst in her life. Like when she cooked, that didn't end well she almost burned down the kitchen.

_Rachel was cooking something – she didn't even know the name of the dish – when it burned the whole pan. But before it could get worse she put out and opened the window to let the smoke out._

_Someone entered the house and went to the kitchen. "What the fuck happened here?" Jess asked seeing the smoke. And the pan on the stove and she knew what had happened. "Did you try to cook again?" Jess asked her and Rachel looked down in submission. Jess sighed irritated. _

"_I thought it would be fun to try something new you know?" Rachel said with a quiet voice. "But I think I don't have the skill to do culinary things, I should never be near a kitchen. Like ever." Rachel said laughing at herself. Jess soon followed her. They laughed for a while, laughing at Rachel's antics. Jess went over to Rachel when the laugh died down._

"_Don't ever try to cook something again, okay? You'll burn yourself one of these days." Jess said teasingly. Rachel laughed quietly and nodded. Jess smiled. "Good, now let's order Chinese." She said and went over to the phone and dialed the Chinese place they ordered from. Rachel made a promise to herself that day that she would only do small things in the kitchen, never try to do a dish like she attempted to do._

They quickly ate their food then went paid the bills. They went out and to the Santana's car. They all entered. "Do you have something to do tomorrow, Rach?" Brittany asked her as soon as they got in the car and Santana began driving.

"At late afternoon, yes. Before that no, I have nothing. Why?" Rachel said looking to the girl in front of her.

"Will you go to see the ducks with me and San tomorrow too at the park?" She said and turned around with puppy dog eyes. How anyone could ever say no to that face? Rachel asked herself. It was too cute.

"Sure, Britt." Rachel said with a smile. Brittany beamed. They had reached Rachel's house – she still couldn't call it home, home was on the other side of the country – and the brunette said her goodbyes with a promise of seeing the ducks with them the other day.

Rachel entered home and said hello to her fathers then went straight to her bedroom. She was tired. She flopped down on the bed with a heavy sigh. She closed her eyes for a moment and took deep breaths. She ended up falling asleep that way.

Rachel the other day went to the park to see the ducks with Brittany and Santana. She saw that the blonde loved them, and Santana liked to watch her smile happily like that. It was fun, she didn't thought it would be because well, they were going to see ducks it wasn't something very exciting to do on the day. And it wasn't something a lot of teenagers did with their free time.

After she spent the afternoon with the two Cheerios. She went home and had dinner with her fathers – they did more of that each day and Rachel was glad to have her father back into her life more often.

She then had the Skype call with her friends, which it was the first time since she moved she saw all of them together. It made her quite sad. But she was happy to see them all together because nowadays she just heard of it. It was kind of bittersweet.

Her call with her friends were marvelous, it couldn't be better. Well besides the time they all decided to tease her because of Quinn – it looked like Jess and Sarah told the rest of them.

At the end of the night, she went to bed and unblocked her phone. She went through old pictures of her and her friends, in all of them she had a sad smile in her face while looking at it. She wished she could see them sooner than the time when Glee club will get to Nationals. But maybe she would truly see them before that.

When it was time she blocked her phone and fell asleep dreaming about beaches in Los Angeles and her friends and everyone on her hometown who she loved.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. It might take almost the same period for me to update again, I'm sorry but I'm almost on vacation (well it is like four weeks away but... it will pass like a blur), then I'll be able to update more often.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter 5. So the facts in the beginning I don't know if they are 100% correct. Some things I knew and others had to research. I discovered that Quinn is easier for me to write, I think is because she's a little like me. So I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 5

When Quinn was a child, she and her father used to go stargazing at night on the weekends. It was her favorite moment all week, the time she could spend only with her dad, their alone time. He was the reason why she began to learn more about stars and the universe. Everything he said made her want to know more about the stars and the constellations. She always found everything that wasn't on this planet the most fascinating thing. She loved the universe.

She loved how if you see a star shining today, you're seen the star who shone at least 5 years before. Or how if the sun was just a little bit closer or farther we wouldn't exist. She loved the many galaxies that existed. She loved to think that maybe somewhere in the other galaxies that were people, people like us that were isolated from the rest of the universe. She believed in ETs because how could a universe this big only exist us there? She loved that the whole universe, the immense universe, came from a single particle, from a tiny particle. She loved it all.

That's why she found herself on the rooftop on a Monday night looking up at the sky. It was the first day she came home not to find her father come in right after her when she arrived. It made her think of the stars so she went up to her bedroom and to the rooftop. She didn't know how long she was up there, maybe an hour or three hours. She was just there to look up at the stars. If she ever went to a big city, the thing she would miss the most would be seeing the stars.

"I knew I'd find you here." Said a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Mercedes making her way over to her. She smiled up to her friend and Mercedes sat beside her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her. Mercedes looked at her with an incredulous look. Realization dawned on Quinn. "Right, today is Monday. Our day to watch your musicals. I'm sorry I forgot, 'Cedes." Quinn said apologetic. Mercedes gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, Quinn. It's been quite a few days for you." Mercedes said shrugging it off. "What are you doing here? It's been a long time since you last came here. You just stay on the 'Astronomy' room nowadays looking at the stars through the telescope." Mercedes said. 'Astronomy' room was the name of the room her father had turned into a place with a telescope and the solar system painted all over the walls with the ceiling painted looking like the night sky on a clear day.

"I don't know." Quinn said shrugging her shoulders. "I felt like going in here, it calms me. I was thinking about all the constellations and their story." A pause. Mercedes knew she was going to keep talking, she sensed that were more she wanted to talk. "Do you know there are only 88 official constellations and most of them lie on the southern. 52 to be exact. Do you know the history behind the constellation Leo, at least one of them?" Quinn asked her. Mercedes shook her head.

"In Greek mythology, Leo was identified by Nemean Lion, it was killed by Hercules during one of his twelve labors and then he was put in the sky." Quinn said smiling a little. "It would be nice to be a star, don't you think?" Quinn asked, her eyes shining with the prospect of being a star. "Well, at least for a while because you know stars they shine and when they die they explode. That wouldn't be nice." She said as an afterthought. Mercedes chuckled. Quinn sometimes entered in these moods where she loved to talk nonsense about stars and universe, it was quite hilarious sometimes.

"Do you want to watch something or spend the whole night here talking about how stars are marvelous?" Mercedes asked through a chuckle. Quinn looked puzzled at her then smiled.

"Let's watch your movies." She said laughing and getting up. Mercedes got up too and they entered the house going to the living room to watch the musicals chosen by Mercedes.

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

Quinn was taking her books out of her locker. "Hey, Quinn." Rachel said beside her opening her own locker. Quinn looked over at her with a smile.

"Hey, Rach." She said. "How are you this fine morning?" She asked lightly. She put one more book on her arms and closed the locker, her fully attention now on Rachel.

"I'm fine, thank you." Rachel said smiling and closing her locker too. "And you? Everything okay? Yesterday you looked kind of sad." Rachel said frowning. At the comment Quinn's heart missed a beat, she didn't know why but she was happy that Rachel noticed she wasn't truly happy. She felt a warm feeling on the inside.

"Yes, everything is fine. Just some personal problems." Quinn said smiling a little.

"Okay, well if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here. I know we know each other for like a week, but I really like you, Quinn." Rachel said and Quinn was sure her heart stopped beating and she felt the butterflies on her stomach.

"I really like you too, Rach." Quinn said. "Accompany you to class?" Quinn said while giving her arm for the brunette to take.

"No need, Quinn. I'm sure is far from your next class." Rachel said and Quinn shook her head.

"No, let me accompany you. And even if it isn't near, I'll be a little late. The joys of being a good student are that the teachers aren't normally on your ear to do something." Quinn said. Rachel still didn't look very fond of the idea. "Come on, Rach. Please?" Quinn said pouting. Rachel sighed and put her arm through Quinn's. The blonde beamed and Rachel shook her head with a soft smile on her lips. They began walking. "What do you have now anyway?"

"Biology." Rachel said and Quinn changed her directions since she hadn't known the brunette's next class. Rachel laughed lightly. "Is everything okay now? With your personal problem I mean."

"Yeah, more or less." Quinn said. "Hopefully by the end of this year everything will be fine and this will be just an unpleasant memory." Quinn said as she turned left on a corner.

"Good." Rachel said as they reached the classroom.

"Here you go, milady." Quinn said bowing; Rachel smiled and laughed a little. "And the class I'm having right now is right there so you shouldn't worry." She said pointing to the class two doors over Rachel's.

"Okay. Thank you, Quinn." She said smiling up at the blonde and looked to smiling hazel eyes. "You are a gentlewoman." She said teasingly. Quinn blushed and laughed lightly.

"I never heard such a thing but I think is good" Quinn said, still blushing. "because it would be gentleman but I'm not a man so I am a gentlewoman." She said smiling to herself.

"Yes, you are." Rachel said. "So I'm going in now so you're not late to your own class. Bye." Rachel said and gave Quinn a quick kiss on the cheek, surprising the blonde. Rachel then entered the classroom leaving Quinn alone in the hallway with a goofy grin.

She touched where Rachel kissed, it had tingles all over it. She stood still on the hallway until the bell rang and she jumped. She ran to her classroom and got there in time. She released a breath she didn't she was holding. She sat at the only desk left, which was on the far back. She didn't like it but she didn't care because Rachel just kissed her – well on the cheek but still.

That class passed by in a blur, she just kept thinking of the feel of Rachel's lips on her cheek. She spent the whole class with the goofy grin on her face.

When the bell rang signaling that the class was over she got up, and ran into someone on the corridor. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She said to the person who she made fall. She took the person's hand and saw that the person was in fact Rachel. She panicked. "Rachel, are you okay? Did I hurt you? You're so small, I may have hurt you, do you need me to take you to the nursery?" Quinn asked fast, rumbling. Rachel looked up at her with a soft smile.

"Quinn, stop worrying. I'm okay. I just fell on the floor, nothing biggie." Rachel said, looking up to Quinn and into the blonde's eyes showing she was okay. Quinn breathed in relief.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She said with a smile on her lips. "Your next class is with me, right?" Quinn said with a confused look, trying to remember if she was correct. Rachel laughed quietly to herself.

"Depends, do you have History now?" Rachel asked her with a soft smile. Quinn smiled.

"Yes." Quinn said, now beaming. She offered her arm again to the brunette but this time she quickly put her arm through the blonde's arm. "Let me help you with these." Quinn said as she grabbed some books from the brunette's arms. Rachel let out a sound of protest.

"Quinn, give me the books back. It must be heavy." Rachel protested and tried to get her books back. Quinn shook her head.

"No, Rachel. It's not heavy at all." Quinn said to her. Rachel still protested. "Really, Rachel, is fine. I'm the one who wanted to so please shut your pretty mouth and let me carry these for you." Quinn said and stopped when she noticed what she said about Rachel's mouth. She gulped, she really had no filter. "I mean, let me carry these without you complaining, please?" Quinn said, eyes silently pleading Rachel not to comment on her own comment. Rachel sighed.

"Okay, Quinn. But if it gets too heavy just let me know and I'll take my books back." She said and they began to walk again. They walked in silence until they reached the classroom. Quinn let Rachel get in first following her right after. Rachel sat at a table and Quinn put the books on it, Rachel smiled gratefully. "Here, milady." Quinn said smiling and Rachel shook her head at the blonde's antics. Quinn sat on the table beside her.

Before any could say something the teacher came in and started the class.

At the end of the class Rachel and Quinn got out together and came to face with a smiley Kurt. Quinn gave him a weird look. "Hello, Rachel. Hey, Quinn." He said addressing the two girls. Rachel responded with a, "Hey.", Quinn just continued to give him the weird look. Kurt looked at her and smiled brighter. "Quinn, you're going to my house today after school." Kurt said smiling. He looked over to Rachel with a wicked glint in his eyes and Quinn knew now what he was going to do. "Do you want to come too, Rachel?" He asked the brunette.

"No, I don't want to intrude." Rachel said smiling up at Kurt. Kurt shook his head and began walking, they did have other classes after all.

"Don't worry. You won't be. It will be Quinn, Mercedes and myself. Do you like musicals?" Kurt asked her. The brunette eyes went wide and started shining. She gasped comically.

"Who in their right minds doesn't like musicals?" Rachel asked in horror. Quinn laughed and Kurt smiled.

"Right? Quinn here says she doesn't like musicals," Kurt said and Rachel looked at the blonde with a disbelieve look. "but I think she likes them, she just doesn't want to admit it. She has to at least like them because she _is _Mercedes and I's best friend, you have to at least tolerate them." He said.

"Oh I'm here. Bye." Rachel said and began entering the classroom when an arm stopped her.

"You're coming after school right?" Kurt asked her with a smile. "Quinn will bring you if you want to."

"Okay, fine. I'm coming." Rachel said with a smile and entered the classroom. "See you later, Quinn." She said looking over her shoulder.

"See you, Rach." Quinn said waving at the girl. When the girl disappeared the blonde looked at Kurt who was smirking with an incredulous look. "What are you doing?" She hissed at him. Kurt just smirked more.

"I'm getting her to spend more time with you since it looked like you were not doing it." He said and walked off. Quinn followed closely behind.

"You and my sister thinking you're cupids. People, I know how to get with a girl, okay?" Quinn said throwing her hands in the air. Kurt raised his eyebrows at her, silently asking her if she was sure. "Okay, maybe I don't. But still let me do this alone, please?" She begged him.

"Honey, you're doing this alone, I merely gave you a chance to show yourself to her." Kurt said and Quinn thought maybe he was right.

"Fine, but today I don't want to hear you or Mercedes giving comments about my crush on her." She said and Kurt only nodded. Quinn knew it he won't leave it alone so she just sighed heavily. "This is my class, bye." She said and entered the classroom and went straight to the third row chair in the left side of the class she liked so much.

The rest of the school day passed smoothly, Quinn talked to Rachel a few times throughout the day though not as much as she would like. She spent most of her lunch period with Kurt and Mercedes, Kurt telling Mercedes their plan for that afternoon. Mercedes laughed when he told her Rachel was joining them.

Quinn called her mother saying she wasn't going to eat dinner that night, she was going at Kurt's.

At the end of the day, Quinn went to her locker to put the unnecessary books there and waited for Rachel. The brunette appeared a few minutes after Quinn was there. "Hey, Quinn. Do you mind going to my house first then going to Kurt's? I thought it would be better to have just one car." Rachel said as soon as she arrived at her locker.

"No problem, Rach." Quinn waited for Rachel to put her books on her locker and get the necessary ones. "Ready?" Quinn asked her when she finished. Rachel nodded. They walked to the parking lot and Rachel pointed to her car.

"Follow me, okay?" Rachel said and Quinn nodded going to her own car. Rachel went to hers.

Quinn followed Rachel to her house. It was easy, nobody was on the streets and the ride just lasted 10 minutes tops. When they reached Rachel's house Quinn parked at the front and waited for Rachel to enter her house but she never did. Quinn then heard someone tapping on her window. It was Rachel. "Come on in, Quinn." Rachel said smiling and Quinn couldn't help but only nod. Quinn got out of the car and followed Rachel as she entered the house.

When they entered the first thing Quinn noticed was the smell of cookies, it smelled delicious. She followed Rachel as she entered the rooms ending up on the kitchen where a small man where with an apron, he was Hispanic, Quinn noticed after some time. In front of him where two trails of baked chocolate chips cookies. Quinn's mouth watered. "Oh hello, honey." He said to Rachel. He must be Rachel's father, Quinn thought.

"Hello, daddy." Rachel said to him and hugged him. _Yep, her dad, _Quinn thought.

"And who is this?" He asked Rachel. He looked to the girl with a small smile.

"Daddy, this is Quinn." Rachel said and her father smile got wider.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Berry." Quinn said extending her hand for the man to shake which he did.

"So you're Quinn." He said with a wicked glint in his eyes which reminded Quinn of Rachel's eyes. "I heard a lot about you and please call me Leroy, it will get a little confused when you meet my husband." Quinn and Rachel both blushed at the man's comment.

"Okay, Leroy." Quinn said smiling.

"Daddy, today I'm going at Kurt's a friend of Quinn's to watch musicals, okay?" Rachel said to him.

"Sure, sweetie."

"Quinn, I'm just going up to my room to change, so make yourself at home." Rachel said smiling and the blonde nodded. Rachel disappeared on the hallway. Quinn then remained on her feet, shifting slightly from one to another. Leroy saw the nervous blonde and smiled.

"Seat, Quinn." He said gesturing to one of the bar stools. Quinn sat but kept fidgeting her hands. "Do you want some cookies?" He asked her, she nodded. He handed her a napkin with two cookies. She took a bite of the first one and had to bite her tongue not to moan.

"Oh my God. This is delicious!" Quinn exclaimed. Leroy gave her a wide smile. Quinn then devoured the next one. And asked for more. She had already ate five cookies and was currently eating the next when Rachel came in. Rachel looked to Quinn, who was half through the cookie, and to her father, who was beaming and huffed.

"Daddy, that way we will never get out of here. You know your cookies are delicious." Rachel said and if that was possible Leroy smiled even more. Quinn swallowed and looked to Rachel with a little bit more of attention. The brunette was wearing a white tank top and really tight jeans that showed all of her curves. Quinn suddenly had a really dry throat. Quinn ate the rest of the cookie quickly to keep from looking to Rachel.

"Okay, we can go now." Quinn said when she finished the cookie, getting up. Leroy then handed her a container which had cookies inside, she noticed. "Thank you." Quinn said softly, looking down and her cheeks going a little bit red.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Leroy said with a warm smile. "Okay, now you can go. Bye, honey." He said kissing Rachel's head. "It was nice to meet you, Quinn." He said giving the blonde a half hug.

"Bye, Leroy." And "Bye, daddy." Was said to the man who waved back at them. They got out of the house and walked over to Quinn's car. Quinn opened the door for Rachel who smiled gratefully to her. Quinn blushed and cleared her throat. She walked to the other side of the car and into it. She turned it on and began driving, Kurt's house wasn't very far from where they were.

"So I guess you liked daddy's cookies?" Rachel said with a teasing tone. Quinn turned bright red. Rachel smirked.

"Yeah, they were really good." Quinn said after she cleared her throat. At that they had reached Kurt's house. They got out of the car, Quinn grabbed the cookies. They rang the doorbell. The door was opened for them to find a Kurt with a smirk. Quinn restrained herself to groan.

"Finnaly! I thought you weren't coming anymore." He said.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I had to go back to my house first and then Quinn wouldn't stop eating my daddy's cookies." Rachel said and Quinn blushed slightly.

"That sounds like something Quinn would do." Mercedes said as she passed through them and into the living room. The two girls entered and settled themselves on the couch. On the coffee table there were a bowl of popcorn, some gummy bears and the DVD cases. Quinn opened the container with the cookies and began eating. Everyone just rolled their eyes at Quinn.

"So what do you want to watch first?" Kurt asked them with his hands clasped together. Quinn shrugged looking down at the cookies, still eating – devouring – them. Rachel looked through the DVD cases and held up one silently asking if that one was okay. "_West Side Story_! Perfect!" He said beaming and taking the DVD from Rachel's hand and putting on the DVD player. Rachel settle herself back on the couch. Mercedes got the love seat and Kurt lay on the floor with pillow.

The movie begins and everyone is quiet. Or in Quinn's case not paying attention because the cookies were better. The cookies then ended and she pouted. She put the container on the coffee table and looked to the television to see what was happening. She didn't even know what movie they were watching. After the guy said the word Jet, she figured it out. She sighed, not _West Side Story _again. She settled back on the couch.

Quinn groaned when Maria and Tony met at the dance and fell in love. "This is why I don't like musicals, it's impossible for you to fall in love with a person just by looking at her." Quinn said. Rachel looked at her. Mercedes and Kurt just ignored the blonde's comment, already used to it.

"You don't believe at first sight?" She asked her disbelieve clear on her face.

"No, I mean I can totally see that someone can feel something, like, I don't know, a spark or something. Like you know the person and all that but I don't think you can actually fall in love with a person at first sight. I think love is when you know the person." Quinn said certainly. Rachel still looked at her with the same look. "You believe in love at first sight, don't you?"

"Of course." Rachel said like it was obvious and like it was the response from a normal person. "It's the most beautiful thing a person falling in love just by the sight of someone." She said still with the disbelieving expression. Quinn shrugged. "Now you're going to tell you don't like Valentine's day, too?" Rachel asked her. Mercedes and Kurt weren't paying attention to the movie anymore, the conversation going on real life was much better.

"Yeah, Valentine's day is a joke, really." Quinn said and Rachel's eyes went wide. It was quite funny if she didn't look like she was going to kill Quinn.

"And how is that?" Rachel asked her and Quinn gulped, a little afraid of the brunette. But she took a deep breath and said firmly:

"I mean, if you love someone so much why wait a day that happens once a year to show her you love her. If you truly love her then I think you should show her all the time." Quinn said.

"But don't you think Valentine's day is for that but you can do more than you do normally?" Rachel said and Quinn shrugged. The brunette huffed. Quinn though she looked so cute when she did that. "You'll change your mind someday."

"No, I won't. I believe in what I believe but like if you believe in them it's okay. It's just I find these things created by humans who wanted love for at least one day. And love at first sight to elude young girls who think they never find true love, but they will." Quinn said firmly. Rachel huffed again and went back to watch the movie, choosing to ignore Quinn's comments.

Outside of the two girl's conversation, Mercedes and Kurt both had smirks on their faces and looked at each other with some suspicious looks which the girls were oblivious of.

Quinn let it drop and turned back to the movie, which now she was really watching or trying to because she was very tired all of a sudden. Her eyes then started to drift shut sometimes, she opened them every time that happened with a little jump. She started eating the gummy bears just to do something to help her not to fall asleep.

She got through the first musical. She was having a little dance on the inside because usually right now she would be playing something on her phone or sleeping sometimes. Mercedes chose the next one while Kurt ordered pizza for them. "Where's you dad, Kurt?" Quinn asked the boy. Usually his dad would be with them watching some musicals too.

"He said he was going out." Kurt said smiling. Quinn smiled too, Kurt's mother had died four years ago and since then his dad didn't go out much, he usually just went to work on his tire shop. But looked like now he was getting back in the game.

They started the movie. When the doorbell rang, Kurt went to answer it and Quinn went behind him to see if he needed help, figuring it their pizza. They opened the door. It was their pizza and the pizza boy. A blonde boy. Sam. He's eyes went wide.

"Sam!" Kurt said smiling. The boy smiled back at him feeling somewhat shy. "I didn't know you worked there."

"I just began. You know, to get some money for myself." He said and handed them the two pizzas. "Well, here you are." He said smiling, looking directly at Kurt. And Quinn was sure Kurt swooned a little.

"Well, let take these and you can pay him, Kurt." Quinn said smirking and getting the pizzas from Sam with a smile. Quinn winked at Kurt before she disappeared to the living room. Quinn came into the room with the pizzas and a smirk on her face. She received curious looks from both Rachel and Mercedes. "Sam." She simply said and Mercedes mouth began to form a smirk too. Rachel just looked lost. Quinn remembered Rachel didn't exactly know them. "Kurt has a huge crush on him." Quinn said and Rachel's mouth formed an 'o' in understand. Quinn laughed.

Kurt came back after a couple of minutes. He groaned when he saw Quinn's and Mercedes' smirks. He then chose to ignore it and went to the pizzas to eat. "So, Rachel, Quinn told you were vegan, right?" He said and she nodded. "So I ordered one which is vegan, I think," He continued as he opened the two boxes and pointed to the left one. "so there's yours and this is ours, the meat eaters." He said with a smile and she nodded with a grateful smile. Rachel looked down who were currently sitting on the floor.

"How did you know I was vegan?" Rachel asked her. Quinn blushed a little and gave her a shy smile.

"When you were ramble last week about when your friend at your hometown put meat on your plate and you ate it, and then you vomit it. I found quite funny actually. But then you thought I wasn't listening and yelled at me." She said with a small smile remembering the day.

"Well, you actually looked kind of distract." Rachel said with a smile and picked up one slice of pizza. The other three did the same. "How are you still eating?" Rachel asked Quinn with a raised eyebrow. "You ate that bunch of cookies then the gummy bears. Do you have a whole on your stomach or what?" Kurt laughed.

"Sometimes I wondered the same." Kurt said with a small smile. Quinn blushed slightly. "One time I thought she was going to eat a whole cake, but she didn't. Instead she ate at least three pieces of cake and then ate a whole pint of ice cream. I don't know how she didn't burst." He said and Rachel smiled adoringly at the blushing blonde. Quinn ate her slice and then another. Then she looked at Rachel's pizza.

"Is it good?" Quinn asked her, looking up at her with questioning eyes.

"Yes, though some people don't like it." Rachel said shrugging and picking another slice. "Do you want?" She said handing the blonde the slice. Who nodded and picked the slice Rachel offered and put in her mouth taking a bite.

It was actually good, she expect it to be awful like some of those tofu things. "Wow, this thing is good." She said smiling.

"Awesome another type of food for her to eat." Mercedes said rolling her eyes in annoyance thought the smile on her face told otherwise.

The night then was spent watching more musicals. Quinn though paid more attention to Rachel than the actual musicals. She discovered Rachel knew every single word of every single musical that existed in the world. And that amazed her. She spent the night watching Rachel singing silently to all the musicals and sometimes saying the lines. She was very captivated. She too discovered she loved watching Rachel, she was the most amazing thing ever. And she just wanted to be closer to her in some way. It was like there was a magnet between them.

At the end of the night, Quinn and Rachel went home – Mercedes was spending the night at Kurt's. Quinn drove Rachel back to her house. "Well, thank you for driving me, Quinn." Rachel said with a smile when they reached her house.

"It's my pleasure." Quinn said looking over to Rachel in the passenger seat. Rachel was looking at her too. Quinn gave her a smile which the brunette returned. Quinn then got out of the car and jogged to the other side opening the door for Rachel. The brunette gave her a small smile. Quinn gave her, her hand for her to take and helped her out of the car.

Quinn accompanied Rachel to the front door and smiled. "Well here you are, milady." She said with sheepish smile and Rachel laughed lightly. "Good night. I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn said smiling at Rachel.

"Good night, Quinn." Rachel said smiling up at the blonde. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed the blonde cheek. "Bye." Rachel said and entered her house.

Quinn stood there smiling like a fool and went back to her car. She drove to her house and got up to her room since her mother was already asleep.

She took a shower and put her pajamas on. She brushed her teeth. The goof smile still on her face. She went to sleep with it on her face.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Thank you for all the alerts, favorites and reviews, and to all that are just reading this. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's chapter 6. So there weren't the way I wanted to end but I wanted to give you guys a chapter so... This week I'll try to update till Sunday because then i will begin having exams at school and then you guys probably won't have a chapter next week so I'll try writing it till Sunday. Anyway I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 6

Rachel found herself on a Monday evening without something to do, so she decided to watch some of her TV shows. She went up to her room, then she walked to where was a shelf full of DVD cases, whether from a musical, TV show, or movies or even cartoons, that day she chose _Skins_, she was missing it. She opted to watch generation two episodes, she was going to watch episode 4 and 9 of series 3 – her favorite ones – and the last episode of the generation, she decided. Maybe she would watch more episodes but for now that was that.

She descended the stairs. She was alone, her fathers were having date night. She put the DVD cases on the coffee table and went to the kitchen to make some popcorn. She came back to the living room and put the DVD on.

She was halfway through the second episode when the front door opened. She thought it was her fathers but then a voice came. "Nice choice, hobbit." Santana said from the door way. Rachel jumped, her mouth opened.

"Oh my God, Santana! How did you get in here?!" Rachel screamed surprised. Santana rolled her eyes. The Latina walked over to the couch and sat on it. She threw a key to Rachel.

"If you don't want people entering your house you shouldn't put the other key under the carpet. That's like the easiest place to find." Santana said as she relaxed into the couch. "This couch is so comfortable, Berry, nice choice." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"May I ask what are you doing here?" Rachel asked the girl with an annoyed voice.

"I had nothing to do so I thought 'Let's go and annoy the hobbit.'" She said with a smirk. Rachel huffed a little and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, because you didn't annoy me yet today." Rachel said sarcastically. She looked around. "Where's Brittany anyway? You two are like a package, you buy one and you get the other for free." Rachel continued. Santana thought a little about it and laughed lightly.

"You're right. But tonight Britt is with her parents, they are having a family dinner." Santana said rolling her eyes, but Rachel noted a little sad tone on her voice. Santana sighed. "Whatever." She turned back to the TV which was still playing the show. "I never pegged you as a Skins fan, Berry." Santana said with a smirk.

"Neither I you, Santana." Rachel said smirking too. "Popcorn?" Rachel asked her while giving her the bowl. Santana ate a bit.

They spent the rest of the night just watching the show, in silence. Though there were some comments here and there from both girls.

When it was getting late, Santana got up. "Well it was nice talking to you, dwarf." Santana said and Rachel rolled her eyes at a new nickname.

"You know we didn't even talk a lot, right?" Rachel asked her getting up too. Santana walked to the front door, the other brunette following her.

"Whatever. That was the most I could talk with another person." She said turning the knob of the door. _Well, besides Brittany._ Rachel completed the sentence in her head. Those two could talk forever about anything ever, Rachel had noticed in the small period of time she hung out with the two Cheerios. "So… see ya tomorrow, Berry." Santana said as she walked to her car.

"Bye, Santana." Rachel said closing the door. She went up the stairs and put her pajamas on. She then went to bed thinking that was quite an interesting night.

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

When Rachel talked to Quinn that Tuesday morning she was happy to find that Quinn was happy again. The previous day, she had been a little down and Rachel noticed making her upset.

She didn't know why she cared so much for Quinn or liked her at that, but she couldn't help it. When Quinn told her she was fine she felt relieved. Seen the blond girl hurting was something Rachel didn't want to see again.

She had surprised herself when she told Quinn she really liked her but before she could say anything else, the blonde said it back. And a warm feeling filled her inside and butterflies made notice on her stomach. The warm feeling and the butterflies never stopped because then Quinn walked her to class.

When she told Quinn she was gentlewoman and the blonde blushed she thought she never saw something so cute and beautiful in her whole life. She surprised two times that day when she kissed Quinn's cheek. She was happy the blonde probably didn't see her blushing as she walked into the class.

She sat on a chair and then a person sat next to her. She looked over to the person and groaned. She had forgotten she had class with Santana right now. She looked more and saw Brittany, she also forgot that. Santana was wearing a smirk and Brittany was with her usual happy smile. Santana kept staring at her with the smirking, pissing Rachel off.

"Do you want something, Santana?" She asked annoyed.

"I see you're making a move on Quinn." She said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Finally, I must say."

"Santana, I'm not making a move on Quinn, I was only talking to her. And what is up with the finally there? We only know each other for a week, must I remind you that? It's not possible to make a move on someone by only knowing her for a week." Rachel said annoyed. Santana's smirk only got bigger, but before she could say anything Brittany beat her to it.

"But Rach, you should make a move on her. I bet her sweet lady kisses are the best, well besides San's." Brittany said. Santana blushed and looked over to the blonde shaking her head. Rachel raised her eyebrow, so she had been right about them sleeping together. And she never heard about sweet lady kissed but she figured it had something to do with lesbian kisses so she didn't question it. Brittany was oblivious to everything.

Rachel looked to Brittany and fought the urge to feel jealous, because the blonde girl thought about Quinn that way. Rachel didn't know why she felt like that, she couldn't be jealous of Quinn because Quinn wasn't hers to be jealous about. "Oh don't worry, Rach. Quinn is yours; I don't want her like that." Brittany said after seeing Rachel's expression. Brittany smiled and Rachel smiled back, she couldn't be mad at the blonde.

The teacher then came in and began class.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the class, Rachel got up of her seat and said her goodbyes to the two Cheerios since they had different classes now. She then began walking to her next class when she bumped into someone. She fell to the floor, though nothing hurt. Then a hand came and helped her up. It was Quinn. She looked to the blonde's face, she was panicking she could tell and she was apologizing.

She told Quinn she was fine and saw the relief expression on her face. Rachel felt warm again and the butterflies came, yet again. She never saw someone so preoccupied with her just because she fell onto the floor.

The butterflies and the warm feeling never went away, because then Quinn beamed at her when she discovered their next class was together. And when she carried her books and walked her to class yet again.

While she was walking with Quinn, she thought she saw Santana smirking at them somewhere, but she brushed it off. When they got the classroom and Quinn called her milady once again, she swooned – it had become a common thing to happen with the blonde, she noticed.

The bell rang and she got out with Quinn coming face to face with a smiley Kurt. It was a little scary. She then was surprised when Kurt asked her if she wanted to join them on his house after school. She said no, of course. She didn't want to intrude like she said. But then Kurt said they were going to watch musicals and there Rachel wanted to go no matter what. Kurt after said Quinn didn't like musicals. Rachel looked to the blonde with a disbelieve look, she just shrugged. And Rachel decided to change that.

She went to her classes throughout the day, she talked a lot with Brittany while Santana just sat there smirking in her direction – the brunette was almost slapping that smirk off of her face if she didn't stop. She talked to Quinn sometimes, when they shared a class, which wasn't a lot that day.

She met Quinn at her locker. They talked then went to Rachel's house for her to get change. When they entered the house, the smell of cookies came and she rolled her eyes. Her daddy loved to bake a lot on random days. She walked into the kitchen and indeed they were a bunch of cookies there. She said hi to her daddy and introduced him to Quinn. When her dad said he had a husband, she expected her to flinch or make a bad comment on that but she only said okay.

Rachel told her father she wasn't having dinner with him and her dad and went up to the stairs to her room. She took a shower and went to her closet looking for appropriate clothes to wear. She chose a tank top and jeans that showed her curves.

She descended the stairs and into the kitchen to find her daddy smiling widely and Quinn eating a bunch of cookies. She huffed but inside she was thinking that the blonde was the cutest thing in the world. "Daddy, that way we will never get out of here. You know your cookies are delicious." She said. She was right thought, once she and her friends were supposed to go to a party but her daddy had made cookie that day. I think you all know what happened. They never left Rachel's house.

Quinn then finished to eat the last cookie and said they could go. Rachel's daddy, Leroy then gave Quinn a container with more cookies. Rachel rolled her eyes, at that rage Quinn was going to burst for eating that many cookies.

They reached Kurt's house and began watching the movies. Rachel picked the first one, _West Side Story,_ one of her favorites, she must say. She always dreamed of being Maria on Broadway and that dream would come true, when she went to New York City after she finished High School. Everything was fine until Quinn made the comment about the impossibility of falling in love with a person at first sight.

Rachel didn't believe her ears on that moment. When Rachel asked her if she believed on love at first sight she said no and said the reasons why. Rachel could believe why a person wouldn't believe at love at first sight, because, well, not many did. She thought the world needed more romantic people these days who believed these stuff.

It only got worse when the blonde said Valentine's Day was a joke, Rachel was sure she wanted to kill her. That holiday always was Rachel's favorite, she found so romantic and adorable some things people did on the holiday, and she loved flowers and chocolate. She always loved when she received them. That year, she and Jess gave each other flowers and chocolate and some silly cards. Thought Jess didn't really like the holiday for the same reason as Quinn – thought Rachel was sure both would change their minds by next year.

After some time Rachel chose to ignore all that Quinn said and went back to the movie.

Rachel was surprise when Quinn started eating the gummy bears because how can a person that many cookies and still eat? When the first one finished, Mercedes chose the second and Kurt ordered pizza for them. They started watching the other musical and paused when the doorbell rang and Quinn and Kurt went to answer it.

The atmosphere in the living room then was a little tense, Rachel was never alone with Mercedes and she was kind of scared, the girl seemed to be tough. Mercedes saw that and laughed quietly to herself, which draw Rachel's attention to her. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She said smiling to the girl. Rachel smiled back a little. "Really, I won't hurt you. You make Quinn happy and that's all I ask for. She was kind of down yesterday and today morning and all you had to do to make her smile again the way we all love and adore was speak to her. Kurt and I appreciate it very much." She said honestly. Rachel's emotional side was beginning to show already.

"But I did nothing. I just happen to be a friend to her like you and Kurt." Rachel said smiling a little.

"Well, sister, you and I know you are more than that to her even though you don't know each other a long time." Mercedes said and looked like she was going to say something more but then Quinn entered the living room, smirking. Rachel gave her a curious look and she simply said "Sam." Now Rachel was seriously lost, but then she said Kurt had a crush on Sam and Rachel understood, smiling a little.

Kurt came back after a while and groaned. When he said that Quinn told him she was vegan, she swooned yet again that day. She was sure that was going to happen a lot these days. Quinn ate two slices of pizzas, Rachel was sure that was a hole in her stomach – it's the only way. Then when she asked Rachel if her pizza was good, Rachel was sure she never saw someone so cute. And she looked so innocent with those questioning eyes. Rachel gave her a slice and saw her face turn into pleasure at the taste. Rachel was glad, not many people liked it.

The rest of the night they spent watching the rest of the musicals. Though Rachel was almost sure Quinn wasn't paying attention to them.

At the end of the night, they – Rachel and Quinn – went home. Quinn drove her to her house and she thanked Quinn. Rachel was right, she was going to swoon a lot these days, because that was exactly what happened when Quinn opened the door for her and helped her out and then called her milady again. Rachel said bye to Quinn and then kissed her cheek yet again and entered her house.

Her dads where still awake when she entered the house. "Hey, sweetie. How was things over your friend's?" Her dad asked her.

"Hello, dad." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Everything was okay. Really fun." She said smiling. "But I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Good night." She kissed both her dads' cheeks and went up the stairs.

She put her pajamas on. She lay on her bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was sleeping.

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

Rachel did her morning routine that fine Wednesday morning.

At school, she got out of the car and saw Quinn getting out of hers a few cars over. She walked to her and smiled. "Hello, Quinn." She greeted her. Quinn seeing her coming before smiled brightly at her, her eyes shining a little.

"Hey, Rach." Quinn greeted her back. They started walking towards the school's entrance. "Maybe we should something like yesterday again. Did you enjoy it?" Quinn asked her biting her lip.

"Of course I enjoy it. It's been a long time since I did something like that. We definitely should do it again." Rachel said with a smile. At that they had reached the entrance and Quinn opened the door for her, the brunette gave her a grateful smile and blushed a little. They walked to their lockers.

"Well, maybe this weekend or next week. I'm sure Kurt and Mercedes will love to do it again." Quinn said smiling. They reached their lockers and opened them. They took the necessary books and closed them. "Well, I have to go. I said I was going to meet some friends from another club I'm in before school. So, bye, Rach. See you around." Quinn said with a smile. Rachel smiled back.

"Okay. Bye, Quinn." Rachel said and Quinn walked away waving her hand. Rachel smiled and sighed – if this crush was going to continue she would have to do something as soon as possible. She turned around to find Kurt, Mercedes and Santana talking on a corner. She frowned because, as from she saw, they didn't talk a lot. Or more like only when necessary because it always ended up in fight.

They looked like they were planning something. Santana was smirking. That isn't good, Rachel thought. Mercedes too had a little smirk on her face. Kurt looked like he was planning something, something good. They kept talking and then Brittany came along. Kurt then said something to her, like he was explaining something to her.

Rachel kept looking them.

Brittany's face then turned into something bright and she smiled. Whatever he had said, she liked it. They kept talking for a while and time passed by it looked more suspicious than when Rachel had begun paying attention to them. They stopped talking a few minutes before the bell ring. Rachel pretended she wasn't looking at them when the Latina and the bubbly blonde came over. Santana still with the smirk, Brittany still smiling – though that was common thing to happen.

"Hey, Berry." Santana greeted her and Brittany, as usual, gave Rachel a hug. Rachel hugged her back. "I heard you spent some quality time with Quinn." Santana said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"And I know you know that there was Mercedes and Kurt there too." Rachel said, quite annoyed already.

"Hey, I have nothing against foursomes. They are quite interesting." She said and Rachel was sure she could slap her across the face. But then the picture came to her mind and she crunched her face in disgust.

"Eww. That would be really disgusting." Rachel said. "And I'm sorry but I don't do foursomes."

"Anyway, at least you kissed her or anything?" Santana asked her and Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"Why are you so interested in me and Quinn?" She asked the Latina, eyebrow still raised. "Don't you have something more interesting right now?"

"No, actually I don't. Right now my life is pretty boring." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. Rachel was about to open her mouth when the bell rang. She cursed. She jogged to class sending Santana and Brittany a quick goodbye.

She sighed in relief when she walked to class and the teacher hadn't arrived yet. She sat on a chair on the first row, now she groaned because she didn't like being that close to the teacher.

The bell rang, she got out of the classroom to the next. Which she had with Quinn, she smiled brightly. She entered the classroom and Quinn was already there, she smiled and sat next to the blonde. "Hey, Quinn." She said to the girl with a bright smile. Quinn smiled back just as brightly.

"Hey, Rach." Quinn greeted her. Rachel looked at Quinn's table and saw the notebook opened with a drawing there. A person.

"Who's that?" Rachel asked her. Quinn blushed. Rachel smirked and poked the blonde on the stomach. "Who is that, Quinn?" Rachel asked her again.

"No one." Quinn said blushing and averting her eyes form the brunette's. Rachel's smirk grew and she raised her eyebrow. Before Quinn could stop her she took the notebook off the table.

What she saw impressed her. It was her on the drawing, she noticed. It was perfect, it was like looking in a mirror. The shadows, the light, everything was perfect. Every line, every detail. The thing that most impressed her was the eyes, they were so expressive. They were exactly like hers. It took her breath away.

Quinn cleared her throat and Rachel looked up to see the blushing blonde. "It's not my best." She said awkwardly, looking everywhere but Rachel. Rachel looked at her with disbelieve.

"What?" Rachel said, her eyes wide. Rachel put her finger on the blonde's chin making her look at her. "Quinn, this is amazing." Rachel said softly lifting to show her, her drawing.

"Really?"

"Yes. I've never seen such a beautiful picture of me." She said, her tone getting teasingly by the end of the sentence. Quinn blushed more, Rachel thought she might broke a vessel that way. Rachel looked back at the notebook. She was amazed by Quinn's talent. "Can I look the others?" She asked her and Quinn nodded.

She looked through the others. There was another one of herself, even more beautiful than the other. The other she had her hair in a ponytail like she always did when she was at school, but in this one her had was on her face and looked like it was windy, the weather.

There was of Kurt and Mercedes. Then there were the whole Glee club before she joined, every person was beautiful. Rachel was speechless.

Then there were a drawing of the Lima park, seeing from the hill. People were jogging, there were kids playing, there were people sitting. Every single detail amazed Rachel even more than the last one. There were more but then the teacher came in.

When the bell rang, Rachel got up and returned Quinn's notebook. "Can I keep one drawing?" Rachel asked the girl. Quinn smiled and nodded.

"Sure." She said and Rachel smiled widely. She then opened the notebook and took the drawing of herself, the one that her hair was done. Rachel gave Quinn her notebook back and smiled. Quinn got up.

"You're amazing, Quinn." Rachel said looking up to her with a smile. "Do you have more?" She asked her and began walking. Quinn beside her.

"Yes. I have a bunch on my house." Quinn said smiling shyly. Rachel smiled.

"I'm going over there someday to see." Rachel said. Quinn smiled.

"Okay."

"What do you have right now?" Rachel asked her. Quinn smiled.

"Free period." She said, Rachel smiled more.

"Me too. Where do you usually go?" Rachel asked her. She just wanted to spend more time with the blonde.

"To the library, where I draw more." Quinn said with a smile. They then reached the library and walked in.

They sat on a table on the back, where probably they could talk without the librarian complaining at them. Quinn grabbed another notebook off of her backpack and handed it to Rachel. Rachel looked at it confused. "There is more drawing on that one." She said after she cleared her throat.

Rachel smiled and opened it.

As the period went on, Rachel looked Quinn's drawings, amazed by it. They left her speechless. Quinn decided to draw something and ended up drawing Rachel again but this time it was with her looking at the notebook.

Rachel was startled when the bell rang signaling lunch period. Quinn laughed at her. Rachel pouted. "Stop. It's not my fault I was so captivated by your drawings, if anything it is your fault." Rachel said and Quinn laughed more.

"I'll willingly take the blame." Quinn said through a laugh and smiled. Rachel smiled back because Quinn was just too cute. "Shall we go? I'm hungry." Quinn said getting up and giving her hand for Rachel to take. Rachel nodded, noticing she too was hungry. The brunette took Quinn's hand with a smile and let her lead her to the cafeteria where the rest of the school were.

Rachel sat with Quinn this time, since they were talking and neither wanted to part yet. They were talking and eating when Santana and Brittany came over and sat in front of them. Santana had a wicked smile on her face. Rachel was suspicious once again that day.

"Hello, Faberry." Santana said smiling wickedly. Quinn and Rachel gave her puzzled looks. _What the fuck is Faberry?_ Santana rolled her eyes. "It's the joint of your two names, you know Berry and Fabray equals Faberry." Santana said like it was obvious. Rachel and Quinn both now wore understanding expression. "That is how I'm going to call you two now. It wastes less saliva."

"Anyway, do you want something, Santana?" Rachel asked the girl.

"Oh Berry, of course I want something. I always want something, but since it's your like that the something I want is not with you, it's with Quinn here." She said smirking when the blonde's features turned into scared ones. "Come on, I need to talk with you privately. And, Berry, don't worry I won't beat her up or something. She's going to do a favor to me." She said and Quinn gulped. Santana got up and motioned for Quinn to follow her which the blonde did, hesitantly. Rachel watched them go with a scared look too.

"Don't worry, she won't scare her. Santana is not that mean, she's actually a softie." Brittany said seeing the girl's face. She walked over to seat by her side. "But don't tell her I told you that, she likes to think she is badass." Brittany continued. Rachel laughed lightly.

"Everybody's a softie deep inside, don't you agree?" Rachel said to Brittany who nodded. "Usually they are just afraid to let people see that because they think that would make people see them too deep and they get hurt." Rachel said like she experienced that. Brittany knew that and hugged her, telling her it was okay. "Did you know Quinn drew?" Rachel asked Brittany.

"Yes. They are very pretty too." She said smiling. Rachel nodded. "Did you see one?" She asked her and Rachel nodded grabbing the drawing of her. Brittany looked at it with a soft smile. "She's very good, she should show her work more to us because if everything is like this I would admired it forever." She said and Rachel laughed.

"Right. I was a little speechless when I saw it." She said. "There's another one of me, but I think this one is better." Rachel said remembering the other drawing , which was as perfect as this one but this one had something more.

"She really likes you." Brittany said with a smile. "But as her friend for a longer time I'll tell you not to hurt her because she's the best and the sweetest. She was always nice to me especially when San was being mean to me." Brittany said and Rachel's eyes went eyes, she couldn't imagine Santana being me to Brittany. Rachel smiled softly.

"Britt, I wouldn't dare to hurt her." She said smiling. Then the two other girl came back and they finished eating and talking.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for the reviews, I love it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HEY! here's chapter 7. So I'm back, I'm so sorry for taking this long. It's because I had basketball games all week the week before last week and then last week I had a lot of exams so I'm sorry, I just didn't have time. I wrote this when I had free time, I hope is good. And good news I'm on hollidays now (for only three weeks but still...) so you may get updates faster. I hope you like this. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 7

When Santana asked Quinn to talk to her, the blonde was a little bit scared because nothing Santana ever wanted was good, so she had her reasons. She followed Santana to the entrance of the cafeteria and waited for her to talk. She turned to face Santana waiting her to start talking, but she didn't. She lifted her eyebrow. "So what did you want?" She asked her.

"Brittany's birthday is coming up." She simply said like that would say everything she wanted. Quinn looked at her waiting for her to complete. Santana took a deep breath. "I want you to do something for me but don't tell anyone, okay?" Santana said.

"Okay. So what do you want me to do?" Quinn asked her, she didn't she could do a lot of things for Santana to need her.

"I want you to draw a picture of the two of us." Santana said looking down. Quinn nodded.

"Oh okay. So do you want something specific? Like I don't the two of you dancing or, like, with the Cheerios." Quinn asked her and Santana looked up. And Quinn was almost sure she blushed a little.

"I want us slow dancing," She said and blushed slightly; Quinn was sure now. "in the moonlight in a park or somewhere with trees." She said.

"Okay. Do you want today or tomorrow?" Quinn said because if she wanted today she would have to do it quickly and it wouldn't be that prettier if she was to have more time.

"No, tomorrow or the day after tomorrow will be fine. Wednesday is her birthday so if you could give to me by tomorrow would be fine but if not, it's okay too." She said with a small smile. Quinn never saw her smile so genuinely. She cleared her throat. "Okay. Thank you, Quinn. I appreciate it." She said, still smiling. "But don't tell anyone I was this nice with you." She said getting back to her bitch façade. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome, Santana. And you'll have your drawing by tomorrow." Quinn said smiling. They then went back to the table and finished eating.

At the end of the day, Quinn put her things on her locker. Rachel arrived and she waited her for them to walk together to Glee club. "What Santana wanted at lunch?" Rachel asked her since she didn't have the chance at lunch and they didn't see each other after.

"She wanted me to draw something for her." Quinn simply said because she didn't want to go around and tell exactly what Santana asked her to draw. Rachel nodded. They began walking.

"Did Kurt and Mercedes seem a little off to you today?" Rachel asked her and Quinn furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"No, I think not. Why?" She asked her.

"Because today I saw them talking with Santana and then Santana kept giving me this smug look and had this smirk on her face every time she saw me." Rachel said and Quinn's eyebrows furrowed even more.

"That's weird, those three sometimes can't even stand being in a room together let alone talk civilly." Quinn said in deep thought. She kept thinking for a while then shrugged. "Maybe it's nothing, you know sometimes Santana can be really annoying so maybe she just doing that to annoy you." As that they reached the choir room. Quinn opened the door for Rachel, the brunette gave her a smile. Quinn followed her into the room. Everybody else were already there minus Mr. Schue, always the late one.

They sat beside each other on the middle row talking quietly with each other until Mr. Schue came in and began talking. "So guys today I have an assignment for you." He said with a smile and everyone cheered and clapped. "And will be in duets and I'll choose them." He continued and the teens groaned. "All you guys have to do is get know each other and then sing about what you learned about them, nothing hard." He said and everybody groaned yet again.

Quinn thought he was doing this just because he didn't have the imagination or the will to do something more interesting. "Okay, so the duets are Finn and Artie, Santana and Mercedes, Kurt and Sam, Mike and Puck, Quinn and Rachel," Quinn smiled. Maybe this thing wasn't so bad at all; she got to spend time with Rachel after all. "Puck and Joe and Tina, Brittany and Sugar as a trio." He continued.

Quinn then thought of Mercedes and Santana in the same room getting to know each other, she lifted her eyebrow in thought. _That will be interesting._ "Okay, guys. You can go home now and get to know each other. Bye." He said and left. Quinn now thought he just didn't want to teach them at all.

Quinn turned to look at Rachel who had her eyes wide in questioning. "He is always like this?" She asked her and the blonde laughed lightly.

"Pretty much. I think we do almost all the work here but anyway the good part is that we can go home now," She said smiling. Rachel smiled back. "and I get to spend more time with you." She blurted out. She almost slapped herself at that, she didn't mean to say that out loud. Rachel laughed and Quinn blushed.

"Yeah, that's definitely a plus." Rachel said smiling at the blonde, who smiled back. "Well, if you want we can start today with the assignment." Rachel said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure. We can do that." She said without missing a beat. She loved spending time with the small girl. "Do you want to do that at mine or yours?" Quinn asked her.

"Can be mine's?" She asked her. Quinn nodded.

"Of course." She said smiling. She got up and held her hand out for Rachel to take. "Shall we go?" She said with a smile. The brunette smiled back at her and took her hand. Quinn helped her get up and lead them to their lockers. She waited for Rachel to grab a book she probably had forgotten to take and then led them outside to the parking lot. "So I'll see you in a bit." Quinn said with a smile when they reached Rachel's car. Rachel smiled and kissed her cheek.

"See you." Rachel said and entered her car. Quinn walked over to hers and got in. She dialed her house's phone and her mother answered it. "Hello?"

"Mom, I'll be at Rachel's and I don't think I'll make to dinner, okay?" She asked her.

"_Okay, I was actually going to call you. Today I'm having dinner with your father_." Her mother said. Quinn turned in a corner. She started feeling a little bit of hope. She smiled a little.

"Okay. I hope it goes well." She simply said, smile still on her face. Her mother smiled on the other end too.

"_Me too. And have fun today with Rachel_." Her mother said and Quinn could see her mother with a wicked smile on her face at the last sentence. Quinn groaned a little.

"Have fun with dad. Bye." Quinn said turning on another corner, ending up on Rachel's street.

"_Bye, honey."_ Judy said, laughing lightly at her daughter. Quinn hung up as she reached Rachel's house. She parked her car and got out. Rachel was already there since Quinn started driving just a few minutes after her. Rachel was at the front porch waiting for her. Quinn went over to her with a smile.

Rachel opened the door and let them both in. Leroy then appeared in the hallway startling both girls. "Quinn!" He said smiling and almost running over to the blonde and giving her a hug. Quinn was surprised but hugged him back nonetheless. The blonde laughed a little.

"As you can see, Quinn, my daddy loves me very much. He didn't even notice me here." Rachel said when Leroy let go of Quinn. Quinn and Leroy laughed.

"Of course I love you, my darling daughter. I just happen to love Quinn more because she appreciates my cookies." He said with a smirk and Rachel huffed. Quinn laughed at their antics. "Oh Rachel, Jess and Sarah called a while ago saying that you should call them, they seemed very happy." He said with a smile. Rachel nodded.

"Jess and Sarah?" Quinn asked Rachel when they started walking towards the staircase.

"They are my best friends from back home." Rachel answered her with a smile. They started going up the stairs. Leroy went to the kitchen, probably to bake some cookies. They reached Rachel's room and the Skype noise signaling someone was calling Rachel was chiming on the turned on laptop.

"You let your laptop on?" Quinn asked her.

"Sometimes. Today I just forgot to turned it off or simply closed it." She said with a shrug. The brunette grabbed her laptop from the desk and sat down on her bed. She patted the bed beside her with a smile. "Come on, Quinn. We have to get to know each other and this is a part of me. And I would love them to get to know you, since you are a big part of me here in this town." She said with a bright smile. Quinn thought she could die that moment and be happy; she couldn't believe Rachel just told her she was a big part of her there. Quinn beamed back at her.

She sat beside Rachel on the bed, their arms brushing sending shivers down her spine, which she ignored. Rachel accepted the call and two girls came into view. One with black hair and blue eyes, Quinn noticed they were very pretty. The other one was redhead and had green eyes. Both girls were wearing a smile. "Hey, Rach!" They both said in unison, almost screaming.

"Hey, guys." Rachel greeted them less loud than them. The girls then looked at Quinn and back to Rachel silently asking who she was. "This is Quinn, guys." She said smiling. Both girls smirked and Quinn gave them a small nervous smile.

"Hello, Quinn." The redhead said after the smirk is almost off her face. "I'm Sarah and this is Jess." Sarah said and pointed to Jess who was still smirking. Jess just kept staring for a moment but then Sarah poked her and she simply said hi to Quinn. "I'm sorry she's not very polite." Sarah said looking over at Jess with a pointed look. Jess took a deep breath.

"Nice to meet you, Quinn." She said with a smile, Quinn noticed it was a genuinely smile so she smiled back. "If I could I would shake your hand or hug you but that's impossible." She continued. Quinn smiled.

"Not if you are the Flash." Quinn said to herself with a chuckle. Rachel gave her a sweet smile while Jess and Sarah just looked a little lost not having heard what she said. Quinn looked up to see Rachel looking at her with the sweet smile and it took her breath away. Quinn wanted to see that smile forever. The other two girls were definitely feeling left out, they could sense the sexual tension from where they were, miles and miles away. Jess cleared her throat and the girls in Ohio broke their staring and blushed.

"So daddy said you called and that I should call you two," Rachel said after clearing her throat. "so what did you want?" She asked them.

"Nothing, really. Just wanted to talk." Jess said shrugging. "So, Quinn, tell us about you?" Jess asked addressing the blonde, who was now fidgeting with her hands on her pants suddenly not knowing what to do with herself. She never knew what to tell when people asked her to talk about herself. Jess, seeing the blonde wasn't in her comfort zone, gave her a small smile. "Rachel said you liked heroes, so you must like reading comic books and books." She said kindly. Quinn smiled, now she was on her comfort zone.

"I love both." Quinn said with a smile. "One of my favorite heroes is Iron Man, because he doesn't have a superpower and he still saves the world with his intelligence." Quinn continued. The other girls smiled at her. "And the best series of books is Harry Potter. They were always with me when I was a child and had no friends." Quinn said, though she didn't notice she said the last part. Rachel gave her a sweet smile.

"You can make your own comic book, you know you create your own superhero. With the way you draw even I would read it." Rachel said, then she turned to her two friends on the computer screen. "Her drawings are perfect you should see. Can I show them?" Rachel asked Quinn who nodded.

"Sure, it's yours now." She said with a small smile and watched the brunette going over to her backpack and retrieving the drawing of herself that Quinn made. Rachel came back to the bed and putting the drawing in front of the webcam for the two other girls to see. They couldn't see very clearly but they could see it was very good and it was almost like looking at their friend. Both gasped. Rachel took the drawing out of the webcam and was met by two girls staring wide eyed at the camera. She laughed quietly to herself.

"Oh my-"Jess stuttered and looked at Quinn through the webcam. "How? Just tell me how?" Jess stuttered again and Quinn laughed a little. Sarah was still staring ahead like she was still processing things. Quinn shrugged. "Really, dude, that is amazing! When we meet I want one of those." She said seriously.

"Okay, do you want a specific drawing?" Quinn asked her. Jess just stared.

"You can draw a fucking kitchen I would want it anyway if that's how it's your others drawings." She said and Quinn laughed at the girl. Sarah noticing she been staring ahead for quite a while cleared her throat and stood up right. She looked at Quinn amazed.

"I thought that I was looking at Rachel for a while but then it hit me it was a drawing." She said, still wide eyed. She looked at Jess. "A drawing!" She whispered-yelled to Jess, who laughed quietly to herself.

"I know!" Jess said. "I thought the same at first. It was kind of weird, but really you should ship us one of your drawings." Jess said, directing Quinn at the last sentence.

"If you pay for it, I have no problems." Quinn said with a shrug. Rachel laughed.

"I think it would be far less cheap if you give them her drawing when you two meet which hopefully will be soon." Rachel said with hope in her eyes.

"Maybe." Sarah said mysteriously, smiling wickedly. Rachel looked at her suspiciously.

"Anyway, I want one." Jess said with a smile, cutting whatever it was that Rachel was about to talk. She looked pointedly at Sarah, who smiled cutely at her and she swooned. Then Quinn's phone started ringing.

"Sorry. Excuse me." She said getting up and going to the hallway. "Hello?" She answered the phone without checking the caller ID.

"_Hey, sister."_ Tessa voice came from the other line. Quinn could almost see her sister smirking, she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Tess." Quinn greeted her. "Do you want something?" She asked her sister.

"_A little bird told me you getting to spend time with Rachel because of Glee club_." She said and Quinn rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"You know, I think Kurt and you talk more than you and I and he and I."

"_I think that's pretty accurate. That's the good part of having an awesome sister and an awesome best friend who tells your sister everything that happens in her little sister life."_ She said and Quinn could sense that she was still smirking.

"I think I have to go." Quinn said, knowing if she didn't do that right now her sister could talk the rest of the evening.

"_You're with Rachel, aren't you?" _She asked her, though it was rhetorical. _"I knew it! Okay, I'll leave you but just because I want you to get your girl. So bye."_

"She's not my girl." Quinn hissed at the phone, thought Tessa already had hung up. Quinn groaned a little and went back to the brunette's room. She sat down on her previously seat beside the brunette who were talking to her friends.

"Everything okay?" Rachel asked the girl. The blonde smiled.

"Yeah, everything is okay. It was just my sister wanting to annoy me, because life in UCLA isn't interesting enough for her." Quinn said, smiling a little. She missed her sister sometimes.

"Your sister lives here?" Jess asked her curiously. Quinn nodded. "Cool. What is she studying?"

"Medicine. She wants to be a cardio surgeon." Quinn said smiling. She remembered the times when Tessa would say she wanted to be a surgeon and nobody believed her, because she was a little afraid of blood. Good ol' days, Quinn thought. "She's starting her internship next year I think." She said with a frown. "She'll get really busy." She added as an afterthought. She would miss her. Rachel gave her a small smile.

Someone knocked at the door. "Come in!" Rachel said and the door opened. Leroy entered the room with a plate full of cookies and Quinn smiled widely. Rachel shook her head at her daddy.

"I made this for you, Quinn." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, Leroy." Quinn said beaming. He beamed back.

"You're welcome, honey." Leroy said with a smile and began walking towards the door. "When dinner is ready I'll call you." He said leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Quinn smiled at his retreated form.

"I think he loves you more than me already." Rachel said with a huff, annoyed. But Quinn saw her mouth slightly quirking up into a smile, she smiled at her.

"Do you want?" Quinn asked her, picking up the plate and putting between her and the brunette. Rachel shook her head. Quinn shrugged and began eating it.

"Rachel, don't blame her, you know Leroy's cookies are the best in the whole world. You're the only one who doesn't like them very much." Sarah said on the computer screen and Quinn's eyes went wide.

"You don't like them?" Quinn asked, eyes still wide and disbelieving in what she heard. "I can't believe this, they are like heaven on your mouth." She said. Both girls on the computer screen laughed quietly.

"She's right, Rach." Jess said pointing at Quinn's direction through the webcam. "The thing I miss the most is your father's cookies. I don't even miss that much." She said smirking and Rachel narrowed her eyes at her, who only smirked more. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Right." The redhead girl said sarcastically. "You don't whine almost every day how much you miss Rachel and how she was the only one who get you and how our other friends 'are just shit because they aren't Rachel'." She said making air quotes. Quinn and Rachel laughed. Sarah just rolled her eyes yet again.

"Awww." Rachel said with a teasing smile. "I know I'm precious." Rachel said, passing her hand through her hair. She smirked when she got a "Yeah, right," from Jess. All this time Quinn was focused on eating her cookies, barely paying attention to the conversation going all outside her own little world.

She finished eating the cookies and put the plate on the bedside table. Rachel was talking with her friends and gave her an incredulous look. "You ate it all?" Rachel asked her, almost yelling. Quinn looked slightly frightened with wide eyes. She nodded and shrugged slightly. The two girls on the computer screen laughed.

"It was good." Quinn said like that explained everything. Rachel rolled her eyes at the blonde looking annoyed but the soft smile on her lips said otherwise. Quinn smiled sweetly back at her which made the brunette go into a fit of giggles. The two girls on the computer screen looked at each other with questioning eyes, they had never heard their friend giggle like that. They then smirked in conspiracy.

Quinn and Rachel stared at each other for a long time, though for them it wasn't enough, then a clear of throat broke them. They turned to see the two girls on the computer screen smirking, they both blushed slightly. "So Quinn, do you play any sport?" Jess asked her turning in the girl's direction.

"I sometimes play soccer with my dad in the backyard. I'm not really a fan of sports, really." Quinn said with a shrug. "I prefer the inside, I usually get hurt when I try to play anything." She grimaced. The other girls laughed lightly.

"Well that's exactly how I feel." Jess said smiling to the blonde, who smiled back. "I don't know how people play some things because every time I try to do the same I end up getting hurt… a lot." She winced and Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, she once sprained her ankle playing volleyball." Sarah said with a smile and chuckling. Quinn smiled sympathetically. "I still don't know how you did that. There wasn't even one person near you for you to get scared to collide and make you stumble."

"We went to the hospital like crazy because she screaming like she would die." Rachel said smiling fondly at the memory. "That was a good day."

"I think the people at the hospital really thought we were crazy. They were almost sending us to the psychiatrist wing." Sarah said laughing.

"But then we discovered Jess had just sprained her ankle and we almost kicked her in the butt because she actually made us be a little preoccupied." Rachel continued the story. Quinn laughed a little along with them.

They continued talking for half an hour before somebody else joined them. "Hey, guys." Someone said on the computer screen. Quinn frowned and Rachel smiled recognizing the voice.

"Hey, Ash." The girls greeted her and Ash appeared. Her name is probably Ashley, Quinn thought. The girl was wearing a short short and a white tank top, she had a gold necklace on her neck and a few bracelets on her wrist, she had brown hair much like Rachel's but a little bit darker. Ashley looked to the computer screen with a smile.

"Hey, Rach." She said, then she noticed Quinn and raised her eyebrow. All of the LA people can do that?, Quinn asked to herself; there in Lima she was one of the few who could.

"I'm Quinn." She said with a small smile and waved a little. Ashley gave her a small smirk, which only lasted for a few seconds, then was turned into a smile, a big one.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Quinn. I've heard a lot about you." She said, still smiling. "I'm Ashley." Yep, Ashley it is, Quinn thought.

"Yeah, but today we discovered she draws," Sarah said looking at her with amazement in her eyes. "like really perfect drawings." She continued, eyes wide. "Rachel, show her." She demanded and Rachel chuckled. The brunette beside Quinn picked the drawing, which was now on the bedside table, and showed to the other girl. Quinn heard the girl gasp and chuckled. Rachel put the picture back to where it previously was.

"Wow." The girl could only say. Rachel laughed.

"You know, I never knew how to make them shut up and now, with only your drawings, they are completely speechless. From now on, every time they don't shut up all show one of your works." Rachel whispered to Quinn with a smile. Quinn laughed. They turned back to the laptop and saw Ashley with her mouth open still. Jess closed with her index finger and rolled her eyes.

"Dramatic people." She said exasperation on her voice.

"Oh don't start, Jessica, you were exactly like that when Rachel showed us the picture." Sarah said with an eye roll and in a playful manner. Quinn smiled at the two girls.

"Oh well, it was amazing so don't blame me for it." Jess said, almost pouting. The other three girls laughed at their antics. Rachel opened her mouth to say something but someone knocked on the door and opened. On the doorway appeared a tall man with glasses, who wasn't Leroy. Might be her other dad, Quinn thought.

"Girls, dinner is ready." He said and smiled before closing the door again. Rachel and Quinn turned their attention back to the laptop screen to see the three other teenagers pouting. Rachel smiled at her friends' cuteness.

"Bye, guys. We'll talk tomorrow, maybe." She said, still smiling. The other girls smiled back.

"Bye, Rach. Bye, Quinn." They said in unison. Quinn smiled.

"Bye." Quinn said with a small wave of her hands. Rachel smiled and waved at them once more before ending the call. Rachel sighed and Quinn gave her a soft smile, which Rachel returned.

"Let's go." Rachel said getting up followed closely by Quinn. Rachel led the way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Leroy and Rachel's other father were. The tall man got up and walked over to Quinn.

"Hello, Quinn." He said with a sweet smile. "I'm Hiram, Rachel's other father as you might have noticed." He then gave her a sideway hug, which the blonde returned.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Berry." She said, smiling up at him.

"Oh please, call me Hiram." He said waving his hand.

"Okay, Hiram."

"Now let's eat, Rachel says you like bacon so I, the one who isn't vegan, made bacon for us. How does that sound?" He said with a smile and Quinn beamed, like she always did when bacon was mentioned.

They sat on the table, which was already set. Quinn and Rachel sat beside each other facing the two men. Quinn facing Hiram and Rachel facing Leroy. They began eating. They had small talk throughout the dinner, Leroy and Hiram getting to know a little bit more of Quinn.

When they finished eating they walked to the living room. Rachel and Quinn sat next to each other on the couch and the two men sat on the loveseat curled up. They continued talking for hours until it got late and Quinn had to leave. She said goodbye to the Berry men. She walked to the front door with Rachel in tow. She turned around outside to see Rachel inches from her face, she backed away with a blush. She cleared her throat, "It was nice, Rach." Rachel smiled and got near her. Quinn's breath hitched when Rachel got closer. Rachel then kissed her on the cheek and smiled gently at her.

"Bye, Quinn. See you tomorrow." She said, beaming. Quinn couldn't help smiling back. Quinn was starting walk away when she remembered something she wanted to ask the brunette.

"Hey, Rach?" She called for the girl who was just about to close the door. Rachel opened it again and stepped outside, closing the door behind her and walking over to where Quinn was.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a picture of Jess and Sarah together?" Quinn asked her, blushing slightly. Rachel was confused but responded anyway:

"Yes, I have."

"Can I have it for a while? You'll see what I'll do with it when I'm finished." Quinn said smiling a little in thought.

"Sure, just wait here a few minutes." Rachel said and Quinn nodded. Rachel ran up to the house and came back, like she said, a few minutes after with a photo on her hands. "Here." Rachel said smiling and giving Quinn the photo of the requested girls. On the photo there was the two girls dressed on almost the same clothes Quinn saw them on the beach, they didn't seem to know they were photographed. They were laughing, Jess' right arm was around Sarah's waist loosely and Sarah's hands were on the other girl's shoulder. They seemed like a couple. Quinn smiled softly.

"Thank you, Rachel. I'll give back to you by the end of the week." Quinn said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, I have another. You're welcome. Bye, Quinn. See you tomorrow." She said with a smile.

"See you, Rach." She said and walked over to her car and entered it. Quinn turned on the car and began driving to her house. She got there and parked her car on the driveway. Her mother's car wasn't there. She figured she still was with her dad; that made her smile. She got in and up the stairs to her bedroom. She turned on the lights and put her things on her bed. She entered the bathroom and decided to take a shower.

She took her shower and put some comfortable clothes on. She wasn't tired so she decided to draw the picture Santana requested. She began drawing only the lines perfecting all the details. After that she began painting it, which lasted for about two hours or so. After she was done she looked over to the clock to see it was almost 2 in the morning. She sat there wide eyed. Her mother wasn't home yet, or at least she didn't hear her coming in.

After a while, she noticed how tired she really was and went to bed. She pulled the covers around her, yawning. Her eyes drifted close and she slept peacefully.

**A/N: reviews are appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's chapter 8. I hope you guys like it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 8

Rachel entered her house after saying goodbye to Quinn. She thought it was a little weird Quinn's request but she had a pretty good idea of what she'll do and she wanted to see it. Rachel walked to the living room and lie on the couch turning on the TV. Her fathers looked expectantly at her. After some time she grew annoyed by it and groaned. "Do you guys want something?" She asked them, annoyed. They only shook their heads and smiled.

"By the end of this week, you'll be dating." Leroy said smirking. Rachel groaned into the pillow next to her face.

"I don't think so, Lee. I think by the end of this month is more like it." Hiram said, smirking too. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You should do a bet, because I think Santana and Brittany are doing too." Rachel said annoyed. Her tone just made her fathers smirks grow. "You should join them."

"We probably will. I don't have much money now it would be amazing if I win." Leroy said in thought. Hiram laughed at his husband antics.

"I second that." He said, still laughing.

"Oh so now you're going to make money by betting in bets about your daughter and her friend?" She asked them with an eyebrow raised. They laughed.

"And her soon-to-be girlfriend friend." Leroy said correcting his daughter statement. Rachel rolled her eyes and Hiram laughed.

"You guys think you're so funny." Rachel said laughing sarcastically.

"Oh but we are, honey." Hiram said through a laugh. Rachel rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the TV. Her fathers laughed at her and got up.

"Well, we're going to bed." Hiram said and walked over to his daughter saying goodnight. Leroy did the same.

"Goodnight." Rachel called out to them. She turned back to the TV with a sigh thinking if she and Quinn were that obvious about their feelings. Maybe we are, Rachel thought. Since she wasn't the best at hiding her feelings and Quinn seemed to be the same way. She shrugged, maybe this week they'll actually trespass the friend zone.

She stopped thinking about it after some time, thinking if it was meant to be they would get to that phase in no time. Her attention went back to the TV and she ended up falling asleep on the couch.

She woke up in the middle of the night with her back hurting, the TV was still on. She groaned as she got up on her feet. Rachel turned the TV off and headed to the stairs, going up and into her room. She went straight to bed, not even turning the lights on. She laid on her bed and her drifted close. She fell asleep instantly.

She woke up the next, her back not hurting anymore. She sighed in relief, Coach Sylvester would be a bitch if her back was still hurting. She got up and headed for her bathroom. She took a shower and put the Cheerios uniform on. She tied her hair on a ponytail and headed downstairs. She entered the kitchen. Her dads are already awake.

"Good morning, dad, daddy." She greeted them as she entered going straight to the fridge and grabbing the milk. She grabbed a bowl and cereal too and sat on a bar stool on the island.

"Good morning, honey." They both said in unison. Hiram was reading the newspaper while Leroy just ate his breakfast. They their breakfast in silence.

"Well, I have to go. Bye." She said to them after she finished eating. She got up and grabbed her backpack and headed out of the house. She got in her car and turned on the ignition and started driving towards the school. She parked her car and got out of it. She walked through the school's entrance and walked to her locker, where Quinn was grabbing her books.

"Good morning, Quinn." Rachel greeted her as she opened her locker. Quinn smiled brightly over to her.

"Hey, Rach." She said, beaming. Rachel smiled back. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. My back is just hurting a little." Rachel said with a small smile. "I was stupid to sleep on the couch last night." Quinn chuckled at Rachel's grimaced. "But on the bright side I woke up in the middle of the night and went to my comfortable bed." She said smiling brightly. Quinn laughed.

"Thank God." Quinn said between laughs. Rachel laughed along with her.

"What's up, bitches?" Santana said as she approached them with a smirk, Brittany by her side. Both girls rolled her eyes.

"Good morning to you too, Santana." Rachel said, smiling. Brittany smiled happily. "Good morning, Britt."

"Good morning, Rach." She said happily. Rachel gave her a warm smile.

"Quinn, I have to talk to you." Santana said and grabbed Quinn by her wrist, leading her to an empty classroom. Quinn gave them a tight smile and waved.

"I guess I'll see you guys later." She said before she disappeared in the classroom. Rachel sighed and looked up to Brittany with a smile.

"I shall go to class, then." Rachel said and Brittany smiled and nodded. They began walking towards Rachel's first class. Rachel was confused as to why Brittany was walking with her. "Brittany, don't you have a class right now?" She asked her and the blonde girl looked a little confused but then her mouth opened like she just remembered something.

"I have free period right now, I think. San is usually the one who knows what classes I have." She said shrugging. Rachel accepted her response, figuring it was right. They walked in silence for a few seconds. "So have you started with your assignment for Glee club?" Rachel asked the blonde. She smiled.

"Yeah, yesterday Tina, Sugar and I hung out a little. I think Sugar is from the future." She said the last sentence more like an after-thought. Rachel looked up at her, eyes wide and mouth open, still not used to Brittany's little outbursts like this one.

"Ho-how?" Rachel stuttered. Brittany gave her a confusing smile.

"She's San's and I's daughter and she came back from the future to make sure we end up together." Rachel decided to tag along with the blonde, still thinking this is all very confusing.

"But how did she come back?"

"I'm gonna built a time machine, of course." Brittany said like it was obvious. "But I don't think I'll let my kids be anywhere near it, so she might have done all of that without my permission. When she gets back home I'm pretty sure my future self will ground her." Rachel smiled a little. "But she'll only get back if San and I get together." Rachel patted her on the shoulder after seeing her pouting.

"Well, I'm sure she'll get to do that and everything will be happy." Rachel said, smiling gently up at the blonde, who smiled back down at her. "I have to go to class now. See you later, Britt." Rachel said getting in her next class.

"Bye, Rach." She heard Brittany say after she entered the classroom. She sat on her usual place and waited for the teacher to come in.

**QFRBQFRBQFBQFBQFRB**

Rachel was getting some books out of her locker at lunch period when Quinn talked to her. "Hey, Rach." Quinn greeted her with a smile, her hands roaming up and down on her suspenders. Rachel smiled at the blonde's adorableness.

"Hello, Quinn." She greeted her back, beaming up at the blonde.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come over today." Quinn said shyly, looking down at her feet. Rachel smiled once again. She just too adorable, she thought.

"Okay, but I have Cheerios after school." Rachel said with a small smile.

"That's fine. I'll wait for you." She said, beaming after hearing Rachel's response. After her statement there was a sort of awkward silence because both girls thought about the double stand of Quinn's sentence. Though Rachel didn't let it show, she hoped it was true. If Quinn would really wait for her, in a romantic sense. But she doesn't need to wait, she thought, if I were a hundred percent sure she has a crush on me I'll alright be asking her out. "Let me accompany you to the cafeteria?" Quinn asked her breaking the silence and giving her arm for Rachel to put her through it. Rachel smiled and closed her locker. She put her arm through Quinn's and let her lead her to the cafeteria. Quinn led her there with a soft smile on her face, Rachel smiled too.

Quinn walked her through the crowd in the cafeteria and sat on an empty table. She put her things on it and grabbed Rachel's and did the same. Rachel smiled gratefully at her and she beamed back. They sat and Rachel retrieved her lunch and a small container from her backpack. "Here. Daddy said it's left over, but I think he made them today before I woke up." She said looking to the small paper attached to it and handing the container to Quinn whose smile got even bigger, if that was possible. Rachel laughed quietly to herself as she unwrapped her own lunch while Quinn opened the container and began eating the cookies inside it.

They ate in silence until other people from Glee club began seating with them. "Hey, Quinn and Rachel!" Mike greeted them as he sat in front of them. Rachel gave him a smile while Quinn didn't even acknowledge his presence. Rachel nudged Quinn. The blonde looked up from the container startled and Mike laughed.

"Hey, Mike." The blonde said after a stern look from Rachel. Mike and the rest of the people on the table laughed really hard and Quinn blushed a little. Rachel smiled in victory. The blonde went back to eating her cookies.

"If you don't stop eating that, you're going to be sick." Rachel said as she ate her sandwich. Quinn dismissed her with a wave of her hand and Rachel rolled her eyes. "If you get sick don't say I didn't warn you."

"Rachel, I think your father puts something on that thing." Kurt said eyeing the blonde girl who practically devoured them. Rachel laughed loudly.

"Sometimes I think that's true, Kurt." She said between a laugh.

They spent the rest of the period talking and laughing.

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

At the end of Cheerios practice, Rachel took a shower on the girl's locker room and got out of there with a small black dress and her hair out of the ponytail. She found Quinn as soon as she got out of the locker room and smiled at the blonde. The blonde smiled back at her. They began walking in silence. "So I came here today with Kurt and I was wondering if you mind driving me to there." Quinn said as they reached the parking lot.

"Of course not. Just give me the directions and we'll be fine." She said smiling at the blonde and going over to her car, Quinn on her tow. They entered Rachel's car and Rachel began driving. The ride was silent besides when sometimes Quinn would give Rachel directions, but it was fairly easy.

Rachel parked outside Quinn's house on the street. They got out of the car and Quinn looked over to the driveway. "Oh my mom is home." She said smiling. They entered the house with Quinn leading. Quinn's mom must have heard them coming because she appeared on the hall as soon as they fully entered. "Hey, mom." Quinn greeted her mother, smiling.

"Hi, Quinnie." Quinn's mother greeted her daughter back.

"Mom, this is Rachel." Quinn said gesturing to the brunette, who smiled politely.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Fabray." She said putting her hand out of the woman to shake.

"Nice to meet you too, dear." The older blonde said with a smile. "And call me Judy and give me a hug." She said, smiling. Rachel smiled bashfully and retrieved her hand. The woman walked over to her and gave her a tight hug, Rachel hugged her back. "I'll let you two do whatever you were going to do." She said after she parted from the hug and gave them both a little smirk before entering the kitchen again.

"Come on." Quinn said tugging Rachel's hand. Quinn led her up the stairs and into a room, where Rachel assumed was her bedroom. "You can leave your things here. I want to show you something else." Quinn said and Rachel dropped her backpack on Quinn's bed and the blonde did the same. Quinn then led her into another room. They entered the room and Rachel was left speechless. The room had a telescope on the corner, it was all the color of the sky at night and she looked up to see stars. She looked around and there were shelves with books in it. "This is what we called here the astronomy room." Quinn said behind her closing the door and Rachel found that the room got even more beautiful in the dark.

"I always have loved astronomy and all things about stars and planets." Quinn said lowly behind her and picking with some switch making the stars above them shine. Rachel laughed quietly to herself.

"And I always have loved gold stars." Rachel said to Quinn. The blonde's smile got bigger and Rachel beamed. Quinn lie on the floor and patted the space beside her, silently telling Rachel for her to lie too. Rachel did exactly that. She looked up and saw the stars, it took her breath away. It wasn't exactly like the night sky, but it was as breathtakingly beautiful. "It's beautiful." She said amazed. Quinn nodded silently beside her.

"Yeah. I always come here if I want to relax." Quinn said quietly, almost whispering.

"I can see why." Rachel said, too almost whispering not wanting to break the spell they seemed to have fallen into. "If I had this at my house I'll be spending all my time in here." Quinn laughed quietly, silently agreeing with the brunette because she did spend most of her time there.

"I do that actually." Quinn said and she could feel Rachel's body shake with silent laugh. Quinn smiled to herself. "It's always silent in here, that's why I like it." Rachel nodded, silently agreeing with her. "Tell me something random about you." Quinn requested. Rachel thought for a minute.

"I'm really afraid of heights." She said smiling a little. "I just panic when I'm somewhere really tall. When I visited New York with my dads I almost had a heart attack on Empire State." She said and Quinn laughed a little. "Stop laughing, it's not funny it was really scary." She said, though she herself was laughing a little.

"Okay, I'll stop laughing." Quinn said through her laughter. Rachel punched her playfully on the arm. "Okay, I stopped." She said smiling. "Ouch, woman, that really hurt." She rubbed her hand playfully on the place where Rachel touched. "I'm sorry you almost had a heart attack while visiting a tourist place." She said, grinning over to Rachel. The brunette turned to looked at her and saw the grin on her face and huffed.

"You know, you must have something you're scared of." She said still looking at Quinn. "Maybe I'll discover and make you stay in the same room with said fear."

"Okay, I'm terrified of spiders. Are you happy now?" She said, smiling. Rachel grimaced.

"I can't put you near a spider. I hate them." She said, frowning. Quinn laughed. "What?! They have all those eyes and those legs. They're freaking scaring." Quinn laughed a little more.

"I know, I still don't know how I managed to watch _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ with Aragog. That was some huge spider." Quinn said. Rachel laughed remembering the movie. "I hope I never encounter one of those." She frowned and Rachel laughed harder.

"Quinn, I think that is almost impossible. I don't believe a spider that huge really exists." She said, rubbing her hands up and down the still frowning girl's arm.

"You don't know. Maybe the scientists just didn't find her yet."

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't because how can someone never find something that huge?" Rachel said in thought. Quinn now laughed hard.

"You're maybe right." Quinn said, smiling. A comfortable silence then fell upon them. They just looked each other in the eyes for a moment before something buzzed. Rachel groaned and grabbed her phone from her pocket. She saw the caller ID, it was her dad.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, honey." Her dad said on the other end. "Where are you? Your father is getting kind of worried here and I don't wanna deal with this." He said in a mocked-annoyed tone. Rachel then remembered she didn't tell her fathers she was going to Quinn's after school that day.

"Oh I'm sorry, dad. I'm at Quinn's. I think I forgot to call you and tell you." She said apologetically. Her father laughed on the other end.

"See, Lee. I told you she was with Quinn!" He screamed and she could hear her daddy squealing on the other end. She rolled her eyes and Quinn smiled sweetly at her. She couldn't help but smile back. "Okay, honey. Have fun!" He said directing her this time.

"Bye, dad." She said and hung up after he said bye. She put it back on her pocket. "I forgot to tell my dads I wasn't going to be home at dinner today." She said and Quinn nodded. They fell into a comfortable silence again but it didn't last long either.

"So what college do you want to go?" Quinn asked her.

"Juilliard." Rachel responded convicted. "I'll be a Broadway star someday." Quinn smiled at that.

"I'm sure. With the voice you have." Quinn said, smiling. Rachel smiled back. "Besides _Harry Potter_ what other books do you like?" She asked, it now seemed they were playing 20 questions.

"Oh I fell in love with _The Infernal Devices_, though it only has one book until now. But I thought it was better than _The Mortal Instruments_, they are good too but the other is better in my opinion." She said and then thought more about the question, "Oh _The Silver Linings Playbook_ is really good too, I love it. Though the ending was a bit disappointing but like someone said only bad books have good endings because if the book is good you don't want it to end so the ending will be bad.

"I love _A Series of Unfortunate Events_ as well, I would advise you to read it but the ending is just terrible really, is not that is the ending but because we still don't know if they end up alive or not because the end shows them in a freaking boat. That really makes me angry sometimes. But it's an awesome series, you should read it." Quinn finished and Rachel laughed, because the blonde just told her not to read and then told her to. Quinn probably noticed what she said because she blushed a little. Rachel laughed a bit harder.

"The movie is at least like the books?" Rachel asked her, curiously after she stopped laughing.

"Yes, a little. The movie is actually the first three books, and I happen to love the movie. I wish sometimes they had continued to do the rest of the series because I would love to see a movie about the penultimate one. It was the best book in my opinion I loved it." She said, smiling. "Anyway, what do you like to do on your free time?" Quinn asked her. Yep, we're playing 20 questions, Rachel thought.

"I watch a lot of TV shows, really that's all I do. I used to hang out with my friends sometimes back home but usually we all just sat and watched TV shows all day so it's practically the same." She said with a smile.

"Which ones do you like the best? I personally love _Grey's Anatomy_." Quinn said, smiling over to Rachel, who grinned like a crazy person.

"Oh I love it. I once met Ellen Pompeo, it was the best day of my life." She said, squealing. Quinn laughed at the girl beside her.

"I started watching because Kurt was so obsessed with it, it was really crazy. But then I started watching and I decided it was the best and the worst decision of my life because some things that happens there just breaks my heart." Quinn said and Rachel smiled, agreeing with her.

"Yeah, when Derek almost died in the end of season 6 I was sure I was having a heart attack." She said and Quinn laughed.

"I felt the same way. But that was the best season finale I ever watched."

"Right! That episode was just so perfect." Rachel said smiling. She remembered watching it with her friends, it was a crazy night to say the least. If she thought back to it, it was actually a pretty funny view to see; teenagers screaming and occasionally starting to cry over a show was very funny, she was pretty sure that was the night her dads laughed the most and the hardest.

"Rach? Are you still there?" Quinn asked her with an amused smile. Rachel noticed she had tuned everything out for a minute. Rachel shook her head and smiled over to Quinn.

"Right here." She said, still smiling. Quinn smiled back. Rachel was about to open her mouth to say something else when the door opened. Mercedes came in with a smile.

"Hey, Q. Oh hi, Rachel." Mercedes said, still smiling and looking down at both girls who were very close to each other. It looked kind of intimate.

"Hey, 'Cedes." Quinn greeted her, beaming.

"Hello, Mercedes." Rachel said, smiling up at the girl.

"I thought you would be here." Mercedes said as she sat down crossed leg. "Doing Glee's assignment?" She asked them both, they nodded. She sighed. Quinn smirked.

"How are things going with Santana?" She asked her, still smirking.

"Oh everything's fine. We haven't actually started but when we do, I'm pretty sure things will get interesting."

"I'm certain." Quinn said mischievously. Mercedes shook her head.

"Santana's not that hard to deal with." Rachel said from her spot beside Quinn and received to disbelieve looks from the other girls. "What?! I'm right, you don't just say bad things about Britt and let her be a bitch, because that's how she is. It's very easy if you think about it. Don't let her get to your head and you'll survive." The other girls then held a thinking expression on their faces. Mercedes shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." She said, frowning slightly. "Anyway, Quinn was bothering you about stars, Rachel?" Mercedes asked the girl, looking at Quinn, who stick out her tongue making the black girl laugh.

"No, actually she didn't say anything about stars besides the comment that she loves them." Rachel said, frowning.

"Well, that's bad, because sometimes they are really interesting and not at all boring." The black girl said sarcastically. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Admit it. You love my science-y things and when I talk about them." Quinn said, looking pointedly at her friend.

"I will not admit to such a thing." She said raising her index finger. "I prefer spending the rest of my life saying I find them incredibly boring and useless to my life." Rachel laughed at their antics. Quinn just rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"I'll make you admit one day." She said, smiling mischievously. Now it was Mercedes turn to roll her eyes.

"Keep wishing, blondie." Mercedes said leaning on a close wall. "Anyway if you're getting to know each other did Quinn already told you she has an annoying habit of every time someone says 'I'm sorry' she starts singing _Apologize _by _OneRepublic? _It's really annoying most of times." Rachel laughed.

"It's reflexive. And like you said it is a habit so it's hard to stop. ANd I love that song." Quinn said defensively. Mercedes and Rachel just laughed at the look on her face.

"Don't worry, Quinn, I do that all the time. But I start singing a song with the word the person said." Rachel said through a laugh. Quinn pouted. Rachel found that the cutest thing ever.

They spent the rest of the afternoon like that. Mercedes mainly told Rachel embarrassing moments about Quinn, Rachel laughed and Quinn mostly blushed. When it was dinner time Judy called them. They went down the stairs and into the kitchen where Quinn's mom was setting the table. They sat, Rachel and Quinn beside each other with Rachel facing Mercedes and Quinn facing her mother.

"So Rachel, Quinn told me you are vegan and I saw this recipe of vegan lasagna and I hope is good, I never made anything like this." Judy said as she sat on her seat.

"I'm sure it's fine." Rachel said with a gentle smile. She was pretty sure it couldn't be that bad, she once tasted one vegan dish she was sure tasted like feet; it was horrible. They began eating and Rachel actually found it amazing. It was one of the bests she ever had, hell it was best than when her father cooked and that said a lot.

The dinner went smoothly, with small conversation.

At the end of the night, Rachel had to go. "Bye, Judy. Thanks for dinner." She said as she hugged the blonde woman. She laughed.

"My pleasure, honey. Bye." She said hugging the teenager back.

"Bye, Mercedes." Rachel said and the girl responded with a bye of herself. Quinn accompanied her to the door with a smile. "Bye, Quinn. See you tomorrow." She said as she kissed the blonde cheek.

"Bye, Rach." Quinn said and Rachel walked to her car with a goofy grin on her face. She could almost see the same grin on Quinn's face.

**A/N: Thank you all for the alerts/subscriptions, favorites and reviews. **

**For xxDark Angel Babyxx: I'm sorry but no. (though maybe some other story of mine will be, I already have an idea for an one-shot)**

**For lileyfan1415: I already have a song in mind, you'll just have to wait and find out.**

**For w1cked: I'm glad you like Santana.**

**For Nastya Rey: thank you =D**

**For gllover22: thank you xDD**

**For Whimsy25: I have no idea what that is but I bet it's good! thank you!**

**So I'm going to travel but only for two days so it's more like a trip. But I hope it won't change anything with updating and I'll have another chapter by next wednesday or tuesday. Reviews are appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's chapter 9. Almost got this done by Wednesday, well if it's still Wednesday on your country then I made it. The POV change for a while in this chapter, but I don't think you'll be confused by it. Well I hope everyone of you is fine, because of the news we received this weekend, RIP Cory (I want to wrap Lea Michele on a hug and never let go). I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 9

After Mercedes went home that night, Quinn went up to her room – her mother had already gone to bed. It was almost 11:00 pm but she wasn't tired at all so she decided she would do what she does every time she doesn't want to sleep, she began drawing. She took the picture Rachel gave her and smiled at the picture, just Sarah and Jess having fun. She could see why Rachel liked them so much. She took the picture and put it on her desk then she grabbed her notebook full of drawings and opened on the last page, the only one blank. _I really have to buy another one, _she thought as she began tracing the lines.

Two hours later the drawing was almost done and Quinn wasn't tired at all so she continued drawing, never thinking about how she was going to go to class the next morning – or later.

After almost three hours of drawing she was satisfied with her job, she smiled at the drawing. It was almost like the picture, the only difference was that Quinn drew them closer together than the picture, almost like they were about to kiss. They still were on the beach, but Quinn didn't draw the other people there, she drew like they were on a deserted beach, alone. Almost like she imagined what a honeymoon was like. She smiled softly at the drawing, satisfied with it. She looked over to the clock. _2:00 am. _"Shit." She said as she stood up abruptly and put some more comfortable clothes on. She put the photo from the desk and put it in the notebook with the drawing. She put the notebook on her backpack and lay on the bed, turning off the lights after she was lying.

After a few minutes her eyes drifted shut and she fell asleep.

She woke up with her alarming going off. She groaned and turned it off. She got up and walked – in zombie-like form – to the bathroom. She undressed, her eyes almost closing, and got in the shower. When the cold water she was startled, but finally woke up – at least a little.

She got out of the shower and put some clothes on – jeans, some random t-shirt, she just grabbed the first she saw, and the usual pair of Vans. She got down the stairs with her things for school. She entered the kitchen with a small smile and saw her mother cooking bacon, her smile turned into a full grin. She then decided to skip the rest of the way to her mother.

"Good morning, mom." She greeted her with a small smile. Judy laughed at her.

"Morning, honey. Do you want some bacon?" She asked her, still laughing. Quinn nodded eagerly. She sat on the table and her mother brought two plated with bacon and pancakes. Quinn smiled.

They ate their breakfast in silence. When they were done Quinn put the dishes into the sink and then a horn blasted outside. "Bye, mom." Quinn said as she ran out the door. She got in the car. "Hey, Kurt. Hey, Mercedes." She said, looking over her shoulder to the girl in the backseat.

"Morning, Q." Mercedes greeted her with a smile. Kurt then greeted her, too. The drive to the school was spent with small talks between the three friends.

They got to the school and separated ways, Quinn went the way to her locker and Mercedes and Kurt went theirs. When Quinn turned the corner to her locker, she saw Puck talking with Rachel. She smiled a little seeing the other girl's face, she was wearing a confused expression. Puck was probably hitting on her, it was late, if you ask Quinn, because Rachel was in town for a long time now. Quinn walked closer to them in time to hear, "Well, bye, Jewish princess and remember what we talked about." He said to her walking away. But before he gave Quinn a smile. The blonde smiled back.

"Jewish princess, huh?" She said with a teasing smile while she opened her locker. Rachel groaned a little bit beside her. Quinn smiled grew.

"I don't even know how he discovered I'm Jewish." She said leaning on her locker.

"Puck has his ways." Quinn shrugged. She grabbed the last books out of her locker and closed it.

"And does he always try to hit on girls to start a conversation?" Rachel asked her and Quinn laughed lightly.

"Oh yeah. I don 't know why he didn't hit on you before but now that he did, he won't do it anymore if he sees that you aren't interested and is a good person. Puck may be a man whore but he's a softie inside." Quinn said with a small smile remembering the boy. She remembered first meeting him, he actually hit on her and pretended nothing happened the other day and talked to her like they were the best of friends since they were born. Rachel nodded, agreeing with what Quinn said. "I have something I need to return to you." Quinn said with a small smile. Rachel frowned in confusion. Quinn retrieved the photo from her notebook and gave it to the brunette. "Here."

Rachel smiled remembering. "Did you draw them?" She asked Quinn, looking up at her with shining brown eyes. Quinn beamed.

"Yeah, I did. In crazy hours of the night, actually." She said laughing lightly and opening the notebook with the drawings. Rachel squealed in delight and almost tore open the notebook in Quinn's hands. Quinn now laughed delighted. Rachel grabbed the notebook from the blonde's hands and saw the drawing. Rachel gasped.

"Quinn." She breathed out. Quinn bit her lip nervously, thinking it might be bad. Rachel looked up from the notebook page and smiled. "This is amazing, perfect even. I can't wait for them to look at this and hopefully by that time they'll be together already, it's getting on my nerves." Quinn laughed, happy that Rachel liked and hopping too that the other two would notice their obvious attraction towards each other.

"If you want you can keep it." Quinn told the girl, who shook her head.

"No, keep it here. It's beautiful and every person who opens this would get the chance to see it. And being here it means I won't lose it somewhere in my house." She said, frowning on the last sentence. Quinn laughed heartedly. Rachel smiled, a big one.

"Okay, if they ever come here in town or when you go there tell me and I'll give it to you for you to give them." Quinn said smiled and putting the notebook back on her backpack.

"'Kay." Rachel said, smiling. They started walking to their classes talking between them. Apparently they had the same class so they sat next to each other still talking until the teacher came in.

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

After the school ended they had Glee club. Quinn walked in with Mercedes and sat in the first row next to Rachel, who was talking to Finn. Everybody else was already there, besides Mr. Schue. Kurt and Sam were talking closely with each other, Sugar and Tina were talking with each other, Mike had his arm wrapped around Tina and talking with Puck and Joe and Brittany and Santana were talking, Santana saying something in the blonde's ear, who giggled.

Finally, Mr. Schue came in, almost fifteen minutes late but at least he always showed up. "Hey, guys!" He greeted them, in his usual perky way. Everybody greeted him back with less enthusiasm. "Okay, do any of you have the assignment ready?" He asked them and Kurt and Sam raised their hands. Quinn raised her eyebrow, she hadn't heard anything from Kurt regarding Sam at least. But it seemed they talked and were a little closer than they were before. "Come up here, guys. The floor is yours." Mr. Schue said as he started clapping –the rest of the club joining – and going to take a seat.

The boys walked to the front of the room, Sam picked a guitar on the side of the room while Kurt grabbed two microphones and the mike stands. Sam started playing the band joining after. Sam started singing, "_I don't need to be anything other Than a prison guard's son. I don't need to be anything other Than a specialist's son. I don't have to be anyone other Than the birth of two souls in one. Part of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming from." _ Quinn soon recognized the song and smiled, she loved the song.

Kurt joined him for the chorus, "_I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately. All I have to do is think of me and have a piece of mind. I'm tired of looking around rooms wondering what I've got to do or who I'm supposed to be. I don't want to be anything other than me."_

The flamboyant boy sang the second verse, _"I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn. I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn. I'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turn. Am I the only one who noticed? I can't be the only one who's learned!"_ He sang with all his voice. She could see that was something happening between them and smiled. Quinn was proud of both of them, and she thought they were singing what they were going through, especially Sam Quinn was almost sure.

"_I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately. All I have to do is think of me and have a piece of mind. I'm tired of looking around wondering what I've got to do or who I'm supposed to be. I don't want to be anything other than me." _ They sang together again looking into each other's' eyes for a moment with a small smile and a blush form both. They returned singing, taking turns on the lines, _"Can I have everyone's attention please? If you're not like this and that, you're gonna have to leave. I came from the mountain The crust of creation My whole situation-made from clay to stone And now I'm telling everybody."_ They sang the rest of the song together and when they finished everybody clapped and cheered. The boys smiled and bowed. Mr. Schue returned to the front of the room after the two teenagers went to seat.

"That was great, guys. Somebody else?" He asked them and Mike, Puck and Joe raised their hands. Mr. Schue frowned.

"Mr. Schue, you put me with Mike and Teen Jesus here so we decided to do together." Puck said from his seat beside Mike and Mr. Schue gesturing for them to perform and they got up going to the front of the room.

The boys went and sang their song. Quinn didn't know the song, but it was really nice. After their performance they left since they were the only ones who already had something. As Quinn was walking she bumped into Kurt. "Oh hi, Quinn." Kurt said, chipper. "You're coming with me?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"No, I have to buy a new notebook so I'll go to the market." She said, smiling. He nodded.

"Don't you want a ride over there?" He asked her as they began walking toward the exit.

"Okay." She responded. She could walk home after since it was so close from there. They walked to Kurt's car where Mercedes was waiting them. They got in, in silence. The drive was the same, Quinn only talked to say bye to her friends. Quinn walked through the entrance and to the alley where the notebooks were. She got there and got the first one she saw, not even caring about the inside. She went to the cashier and paid for it.

She started walking towards her house when she saw familiar blonde hair and a red letterman jacket. She walked over to him. "Hey, Sam." Quinn said with a smile. The boy smiled back.

"Hey, Quinn." He greeted her, still smiling. They walked together.

"I liked your duet with Kurt, it was very good. And I'm a _One Tree Hill_ fan so you did that song justice." She said, smiling. He laughed.

"Well I'm glad you liked it." He said between a laugh. Quinn just smiled brighter. "What are you and Rachel performing?" He asked her after he stopped laughing. Quinn shrugged.

"We didn't really discuss it yet." Quinn said, frowning. "But I'm sure we'll come up with something." She continued, smiling this time.

"Oh and I expect to be a romantic song, okay?" He said teasingly and Quinn playfully slapped his arm. He laughed, throwing his head to the back. Quinn groaned.

"I think you people are almost locking us on a closet until we kiss for us to be together." Quinn said and Sam put a face, like he was thinking. Quinn waited patiently – well not exactly but she still waited.

"That's actually a good idea I might do that. Thank you, Quinn." He said, smiling over to her. The blonde girl just groaned again and sighed.

"Yeah, but before I'll do that with you and Kurt." Quinn said, triumphantly. Sam just smiled a little.

"I think we are a step forward than that." Sam said, smiling wide. Quinn raised an eyebrow in question.

"What?"

"I asked him on a date yesterday and he said yes." Sam said, beaming. Quinn gasped.

"Why Kurt didn't tell me? And I thought before that could happen you would have a gay attack." Quinn said, mouth agape. "I feel betrayed." Sam laughed.

"I don't know why he didn't tell you, but I'm sure he has a good reason. And as for me not having a gay attack as you so called it, is because I already knew I'm gay I just never met a guy so I never really came out publicly." He said, smiling.

"Wait a minute." She said to him, holding up her index finger. Sam smiled. Quinn grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and dialed a number. Somebody answer it. "Kurt Hummel, why did you not tell me you had a date with Sam Evans?!" Quinn almost screamed into the phone. Sam could see Kurt grimacing.

"_I forgot to tell you, that's all." _He said on the other end. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"This is not a thing you forget like this, especially you." Quinn said, sounding slightly angry.

"_Okay, fine I wanted to see if it went okay and if that was exactly what he wanted before I told you, okay?_" Kurt said. Quinn understood, her best friend was still insecure about stuff like dating. She sighed.

"Fine. That's all I wanted bye." She said, the last part with a sweet voice. Kurt laughed and said bye too.

"Everything okay now?" Sam asked her, smiling. She nodded.

"Everything's fine." She said looking around and noticing she was at her house. "Oh this is my house. Bye." She said starting to walk towards the house.

"Bye!" Sam said waving his hand a little.

"Sam, wait!" Quinn said, turning around. The boy was starting to walk away when she screamed for him, he turned around. Quinn jogged over to him. "I just want to say something before you go on a date with Kurt." She said as she reached him. She continued, "Do me a favor and don't hurt him, please. He had suffered enough on his life already with coming out and his mother's death." Sam smiled at her and hugged her, which surprised Quinn.

"I'll do my best not to hurt him." He said, still hugging her. Quinn nodded on his chest. "I promise." He said, stepping out of the hug. He smiled down at her. "Bye, Quinn." He said and started walking away. Quinn smiled and walked to the front door of her house.

She opened it to find suitcases near the front door. She frowned. "Mom?" She called. Judy came from the kitchen.

"Oh hey, sweetie." Judy greeted her. Quinn pointed to the suitcases. "Oh your grandma is here." She said, smiling. Quinn squealed, she loved her grandparents.

"Really?" She asked and her mother nodded. She squealed again and skipped to the kitchen. "Grandma!" Quinn said as she hugged her grandmother, who was sitting on a bar stool.

"Happy to see you too, dear." Her grandmother said. She was just an older version of Quinn and her mother; blonde and the same hazel eyes. "How are you doing?" She asked her when Quinn let her go.

"I'm fine." Quinn said, beaming; her day just got better.

"Any girls?" She asked her, smirking. Quinn groaned but was smiling nonetheless. Her grandmother was actually the first person she came out, she was scared that she would scream at her or start saying verses of the bible to her to make her straight, but no, the only thing she did was hug her and tell her she loved her whether she loved a man or a woman. Since then they just grew closer. Quinn loved her grandmother dearly and was happy that she didn't start to hate her after she came out.

"Yes." Judy said as she came back. "Her name is Rachel and they like to pretend they don't like each other like crazy." Her mother continued. Her grandmother raised her eyebrow.

"Oh honey, if you like her you should just kiss her and end it all already." Her grandmother said waving her hand.

"I think she already knows that, she just afraid." Judy said. "Speaking of Rachel, you're not with her today. Why not? You've been spending time these last few day like nobody else in this world existed." She asked and Quinn shrugged.

"I don't know. If you want to see her so much I can call her and tell her to come over because my mother says she wants to see her again." Quinn said sarcastically. Judy nodded like she was thinking of doing it.

"I wouldn't mind that actually." She said and Quinn groaned.

"Bye, I'm going to my room since everybody in this room care more about my friend than myself." Quinn said as she started walking up the stairs leaving two laughing women in the kitchen. Quinn entered her room and put her things on her bed before walking over to her laptop and login in on Skype. Rachel was online, she decided to talk to her but before she could click the button Rachel called her. She smiled and accepted the call. "Hi, Rachel." Quinn said with a smile when the brunette girl appeared.

"Hey, Quinn." Rachel greeted her with her usual big smile. "How are things?" She asked her.

"Well, I just bought a new notebook," She said, beaming and showing the other girl the object. Rachel giggled. "and Grandma is in town." Her smile got bigger, if it was even possible. Rachel smiled. "So everything is almost perfect." Rachel laughed quietly to herself.

"Almost perfect, huh?" Rachel asked her, raising her eyebrow. "Why isn't it perfect?" The brunette now had a teasing smile on her face. Quinn blushed, but smirked anyway.

"Well, I think the only way to get better as if a certain very short brunette would be here with me, but I see none. So life is almost perfect." Quinn said, still smirking. She could see through the webcam the blush that made its way across Rachel's face and neck. Her smirk grew.

"I think that certain very short brunette, as you so called it," Rachel shot her a glare, which made Quinn smirk even more. "would be with you if you had just asked her." She continued, shrugging.

"Oh yeah, that would be very interesting. I forgot that I had her cell phone and that I saw her today." Quinn said, smiling when Rachel huffed.

"As you could ever forget me." Rachel said after a moment, with a huff. Quinn made a face like she was thinking before continuing.

"Well, looks like I can, so I win." She said, laughing when Rachel huffed yet again. Rachel just sat there pouting and with her arms crossed on her chest. Quinn laughed even more throwing her head back. Quinn then stopped laughing and just smiled over at the girl in the computer screen. "You know I'm not capable of doing that so stop pouting and give me a smile." Quinn said, smiling bright. Rachel tried to pretend like she was mad but the soft smile that was on her lips said otherwise. After a while she stopped fighting and smiled brightly to Quinn. The blonde fist bumped in victory, which made Rachel laugh.

"Stop making fun of my height." Rachel said to her, Quinn only smiled deviously.

"I make no such promises." She said, Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She sighed defeated. She had a small smile playing on her lips.

"Where are your dads?" Quinn asked her suddenly.

"Oh now my dads are more important than me." Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"Of course, they always were." Quinn said like it was obvious. Rachel rolled her eyes. "They give me bacon and delicious cookies, so yeah they are more important than you are." She said playfully.

"Fine, if that's how you like it. They're not here, they are having a 'date night'." She said making air quotes at date night.

"Well, that's good." Quinn said, beaming. Rachel looked at her confused and silently asking why it was good. "Now we can come over here and eat with us."

"No, Quinn. That's not necessary." She said but before she could argue more Quinn screamed, "MOM!" The blonde girl called. Rachel's eyes went wide. Quinn just smiled back at her.

"Yes, honey?" Her mother said, she was on the doorway of Quinn's room.

"Rachel is going to eat with us tonight, is that okay?" Quinn asked her mother with a smile. Judy smiled softly back at her.

"Of course, sweetie."

"Okay, thank you, mom." Quinn said. "Now you just have to get your ass over here." She said turning back to the computer screen where it showed Rachel wide eyed and agape. Quinn just waited with a smile on her face.

"Fine. I'll be there in fifteen minutes, tops." Rachel said after she recovered. She glared at Quinn, who just gave her sweet smile.

"See you in a few minutes, Rachel." Quinn said, ending the call. She got up and descended the stairs. She entered the kitchen and sat beside her grandmother, beaming still.

"Something's wrong with you, honey?" Her grandmother asked her, eyeing her suspiciously. She was sure she never saw her granddaughter smiling like that.

"You're gonna meet Rachel, Grams." Quinn said, still smiling like a crazy person, if you happen to ask her grandmother. The older woman smiled still, her granddaughter's giddiness was still, after all this time, contagious.

"See, girlfriends already." Judy said from her place on the stove. The elderly woman laughed, Quinn just huffed.

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

On the Berry's house, Rachel was standing in front of the closet wondering what kind of clothes she should wear. She put on a pair of jeans, but then decided against it and put a black skirt – not too short, like most of her skirts. She was now deciding on what shirt or t-shirt she should wear. She decided on a white blouse. "Yes, this will work." She said, looking at herself on the mirror.

She descended the stairs and grabbed the car keys and a small purse. She walked out of her house and into her car. The drive to Quinn's house was fast since it wasn't that far from hers. _Like everything else in this town, _she thought bitterly. She got out of her car and walked to the front door. She suddenly became a little nervous remembering that Quinn said her grandmother was in town. She hesitantly rang the doorbell. Quinn opened it, smiling brightly. Rachel smiled back, forgetting why she was nervous in the first place. "Hey, you're here." She said, smiling and looked to the clock near the front door. "And fifteen minutes, wow you really are punctual." Quinn said, looking back at her. Rachel laughed quietly to herself.

"It is one of my traits." She said, smiling.

"Come in, then." Quinn said, stepping further into the house to let Rachel in. Quinn closed the door when she was inside the house. "Come on, everybody is in the kitchen." Quinn said grabbing her hand, leading her to the kitchen. "Rachel is here." Quinn said as they entered the kitchen. Judy smiled and walked over to the brunette girl, hugging her. Quinn let go of Rachel's hand and the brunette immediately missed the feel of her hand on Quinn's.

"Hello, Judy." Rachel greeted her, smiling.

"Hey, dear." She said. "This is my mother, Mary." She said gesturing an older woman, who was sitting on a bar stool. Her hair was grey, but Rachel could see she once was blonde too like the others in the room; she had hazel eyes, like Quinn's – the eyes that Rachel became… really fond of; the bone structure was the same too. It was like looking at an older Quinn, really.

"Nice to meet you." Rachel said with a smile. The older woman smiled back and got up going over to her and giving her hug. _Oh, this people really are huggers,_ Rachel thought as she hugged the woman back.

"Nice to meet you, too. And I think I don't need to tell you to call me by my name, do I?" The woman asked her as she stepped out of the hug. Rachel laughed quietly.

"No, ma'am." Rachel said like she was in the military though she was smiling. Mary smiled at the girl's joke.

"Well, at least you're funny. That's good." Mary said, smiling teasingly at Quinn. Rachel frowned her eyebrows in confusion. Quinn just waved it off.

"Rachel and I will be in the living room." Quinn said, grabbing Rachel's hand and leading her to the living room. Rachel could get used to this, Quinn holding her hand. It felt nice and sent warmth all through her body. They got to the living room and sat on the couch, hands still linked like neither wanted to let go. The sat there in comfortable silence. "Do you want to watch something?" Quinn asked her, breaking the silence.

"No." Was Rachel instant reply. She just wanted to spend time with Rachel.

"What Finn wanted to talk to you today before Glee?" Quinn asked her suddenly. She looked over at her and shrugged.

"He just said that you were really nice so if we ever be together is for me not to hurt you, because you are very special, his words not mine. Though I think you are pretty special too." Rachel said, smiling softly. "Everybody seems to like you in Glee club. You are very much loved."

"Well, we stick together. Even though most times we don't get along." Quinn said, shrugging.

"Still you're special." Rachel said. Quinn just looked at her like she didn't believe her. "I don't know what used to happen on that school or happens but if I say someone is special is because I mean it so just take it, okay? And believe me." Quinn nodded in defeat.

"And what happened it was bullying. People this year aren't doing much of it and I'm very happy for it. You should be really grateful that you didn't receive a slushie on your face yet." Quinn said, a little vulnerable. Rachel grimaced at the thought of someone throwing slushie on the other's face and she didn't want to receive that. She then smiled.

"Well, I'm glad they stopped. That way you're happier and I get happier." Rachel smiled. Quinn smiled back.

"Girls, dinner is ready." Judy called out to them. They got up, her hands were still linked, neither noticing it until they had to use it to eat. They missed the smile both adults were wearing.

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

On the weekend, Quinn was grocery shopping with her mother. Later she would go to Rachel's to decide what song they would be singing for Glee club, since they were the only ones left.

When Quinn and her mother were finished, they headed to their house. Quinn helped her mother with the bags and then grabbed her backpack and said bye. Quinn got in her car and drove to Rachel's house. She got there and rang the doorbell. A black-haired girl with tight jeans and a black t-shirt opened the door, Jess. _But how?_, Quinn thought. "Quinn!" She said happily.

"Jess?" Quinn said – it sounded more like a question though, confused. The girl nodded. Quinn still looked confused. "Rachel!" Quinn called to the girl. The brunette appeared with a smile.

"Hey, Quinn!" She greeted her happily. "My friends decided to visit me, they had been saving up actually from what I've heard. So the good news is you get to meet them all." Rachel said, smiling and grabbed Quinn's wrist and pulling her inside. Quinn yelped, but let Rachel lead her to the living room that was full with teenagers. Well, not exactly full but had about four of them there, which for Quinn was a lot already.

"Quinn!" Sarah greeted her from the other side of the room. She walked over to them smiling. "It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"You too, Sarah." Quinn said with a smile. Jess then appeared and walked over to Sarah and stood beside her.

"Hello, Quinn." Ashley said, walking over to them. "Wow, you're even prettier in person." She said. Quinn blushed, Rachel laughed quietly to herself. Rachel cleared her throat.

"So Quinn, that's Sean, Ashley's boyfriend," Rachel said as she pointed to a guy wearing a beanie, he had brown hair. "and that's Ian." She said pointing to a tall guy with dark hair. _He must be Finn's height,_ she thought.

"Well he's as taller as Finn is." Quinn whispered to Rachel, who laughed.

"I know." She said, still laughing.

"Hello, Quinn." The two boys greeted her waving their hands. Quinn waved back. Leroy then appeared from the kitchen probably, that's the only place Quinn ever saw him get out of.

"Quinn!" Leroy screamed making the young blonde girl grimace a little. He skipped over to her and hugged her in a tight hug. She laughed and hugged him back. "I see that you noticed that my house became a door room this weekend." He said when he let go of her. Quinn laughed.

"Well, it had to happen someday, right?" Quinn asked him playfully and he laughed. He hugged her again.

"I'm making you that cookies." He said in her ear. "Don't tell anyone. Shh!" He said after letting go of her and making his way back to the kitchen. Quinn smiled at the man's antics.

"And all of us pretend we just didn't just hear what he said to you on your ear." Jess said sarcastically making the others laugh. Everybody then went back to do what they were doing before Quinn came in, besides Rachel who was still at Quinn said hand wrapped around Quinn's wrist.

"Do you have your notebook with the drawing with you?" Rachel asked her, whispering. Quinn nodded.

"Do you want me to show them?" Quinn asked her, Rachel nodded.

"I think they are a couple now. Though they are not telling us. Because look how close they are right now." Rachel said gesturing said girls with her head. Quinn looked over at them and they were really close indeed. And Jess was saying something on Sarah's ear and then the redhead giggled. If they weren't dating they were getting there. "Sarah! Jess!" Rachel called them over. They both got up from the place they were sitting on the couch and walked over to them.

"Yes?" Jess said looking between the two of them.

"We wanted to show you something." Rachel said, smiling.

"Oh my God! You're finally dating!" Jess said, smiling. Rachel looked at her confused.

"No, that's not it." She said sternly. "Quinn drew something for you two." Rachel said and both girls smiled at that. Quinn grabbed the notebook from her backpack and handed to the two girls in front of her.

"Open it to the last page." Quinn instructed them. They opened it on the last page like Quinn said and saw the drawing. Both girls gasped and blushed at the same time. "I hope you like it." Quinn said, with a teasing smile playing on her lips. The girls nodded. "You can keep it if you want."

"Okay." Sarah said still looking at the drawing. Jess got the drawing and smiled to Quinn as she handed the notebook back to its owner. The girls in front of Quinn then smiled one more time before going back to their position on the couch. Rachel tugged Quinn's wrist and led her to some place on the floor.

They spend the rest of the day talking, laughing, sometimes arguing happened but usually it was more playful than anything else.

By the end of the day, Quinn went to the kitchen and stayed there for a moment, getting away from the noise for a bit. Jess entered after a moment and sat on the bar stool next to the one Quinn was seating at. "Thank you for the drawing." She said after a moment of silence.

"No problem." Quinn said. "Are you and Sarah dating?" Quinn asked her out of curiosity.

"No, not exactly. I asked her out this week, but we have yet to go to the date, which will be the day after tomorrow. So no, we are not girlfriends, not yet at least." She replied.

"Well, I'm happy for you two. Even if we only met like two times, I see that you two like each other and can really be a real thing and be happy together." Quinn said, smiling over to the girl who smiled back.

"So when are you going to ask Rach out?" She asked her, smirking. Quinn shook her head.

"I'm planning on it. I just don't know how." She answered honestly.

"Well, all you have to do is sing her a song and then ask her out is not that hard." Jess said, smiling. Quinn laughed.

"Yeah, I figured since she loves musicals so much." Quinn said between laughs.

"No, but really she already likes you a lot, I think all you have to do is ask and she'll accept it."

"But I want to do something special, you know?" Quinn said, sighing.

"You can do that. She loves sappy things. Just know either way I'm sure she'll say yes and it's not like you're asking her to marry you or anything, if she says no, which I'm sure she won't, just ask her again." Jess said shrugging her shoulder. Quinn sighed again. "Just know that if you break her heart I'll kill you." She continued and Quinn laughed.

"I don't think that's possible. Because I'll do everything in my power for that not to happen."

"Well, then we're good." Jess said, getting up and starting to walk back to the living room. "Oh Quinn, do it already okay? I'm sick of hearing her say Quinn this and Quinn that. Just relieve me of my misery." Quinn laughed.

"And you think dating me will help? I think it would only make it worse, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, maybe. But at least I'll know that she's happy that way. And I'm expecting that question to the date by the end of the week." She said and left, leaving Quinn laughing.

Yeah, Quinn was definitely going to do that. She had an idea already.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated.**

**The song is I don't want to be by Gavin DeGraw. I started watching One Tree Hill and I think Haley and Nathan kind of broke me because they are so perfect for each other it hurts.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: here's chapter 10. I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so much, I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. Anyway I hope you guys like it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 10

Rachel watched as Quinn and Jess talked. She smiled softly when both girls started laughing. She loved that her friends from back home and from her new town are getting along so well. She was brought back to the world when someone sat beside her on the couch. "What's happening with you and that Quinn girl?" Ashley asked her, everybody then turned their attention to them.

"Nothing." Rachel answered simply, shrugging her shoulders. Ashley laughed.

"Yeah, right." She said, Rachel just gave her a confused look. "Oh come on, Rach. You two are all lovey dopey on each other, it's kind of sickening."

"We're just friends." Rachel said, not knowing what to say exactly.

"If you say so." Ashley said, dropping the topic. Rachel just went back to look at the kitchen direction and the two girls had disappeared. She frowned, they were there just a minute ago. She decided to turn her attention back on her friends from back home and their conversation. She looked to Jess and Sarah, who were talking really close and with shy smiles on their faces. _Yeah, they are totally dating, _she thought with a smile on her lips. She looked around one more time, this time looking for Quinn.

"Looking for me?" Someone whispered in her ear. Quinn. A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine and her breath hitched. She was sure Quinn noticed when she looked up at her and saw a smirk playing on her lips. She shook her head.

"No, I was looking for someone else." She said, seriously. Quinn shook her head with a small smile playing on her lips and sat down beside Rachel.

"Ouch, that hurt." She said, gripping her hand on her chest in a mock-hurt way. Rachel laughed. "Here I was, thinking I was the most important person on her life." She said, playfully. Rachel laughed harder.

"Maybe, maybe not." Rachel said, mysteriously. Quinn just laughed. Rachel smiled at the view; Quinn laughing was the best view she ever saw she was sure of that.

Quinn had to leave by the end of the day, she said her byes to everyone and to Rachel. Rachel came back to the house after Quinn left to see her friends on the living room looking at her with pleading eyes. She sighed.

"Fine, we can play Guitar Hero." She said and everybody cheered. She smiled at her friends' antics and their giddiness for a video game.

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

The weekend went and Rachel's friends back home went with it. Rachel was happy she got to see them, maybe next time she'll be the one to visit – they made sure to let her know that. Now she was at school on her locker grabbing some books, Quinn wasn't there yet, which was weird because usually Quinn was there first. As she was closing her locker Quinn appeared. She smiled.

"Hey!" Quinn greeted her with the biggest smile.

"Hey." Rachel greeted her back, with a smile of her own.

"I have something to tell." Quinn said, smile still in place. Rachel motioned her to continue. "We are not going to do the assignment for Glee club." She continued and Rachel gave her a puzzled look. "I told Mr. Schue we're not doing it together, I have something I want to sing to you and it's a surprise, before you ask and don't pretend like you weren't going to ask." Rachel closed her mouth, Quinn already knew her so much. "So we don't need to do it, and don't complain because when you see what I'm going to do you'll just forget about it. I gotta go now, I just had to tell you this. Bye." Quinn said as she kissed Rachel's cheek, very close to her mouth and left, leaving Rachel dumbfounded in the middle of the hallway.

Rachel then touched where Quinn had just kissed, it tingled. She noticed everywhere Quinn touched felt warm and tingled, it was a new feeling, the one she was experimenting these couple of weeks. Never, in a million of years, would she thought she would fell like this at High School, a place where you just expect to study, not to find someone as special as Quinn became to her. She turned around to see Quinn rounding the corner, she smiled softly. She didn't care about the Glee assignment she just cared about what Quinn's surprise would be. She was almost sure it would be great. She expected to be Quinn finally telling her, her feelings. She had a feeling it was that, but she had to wait to see. She hated surprises, though she had a feeling she would like this one.

She shook her head, she headed to class. She had a goofy smile on her lips, she was sure she looked like an idiot and one look from Santana she sure of that. But she didn't care, she had a crush on an amazing girl and the girl just kissed her very close from the place she wants. She was happy about it.

She went on with her day normally, well, with the smile on her face so you could say as normally as possible. She didn't see Quinn since the morning, but she had seen a glimpse of her running to somewhere from somewhere. That girl was crazy, Rachel was sure.

At the end of the day, Rachel was at her locker putting some books in it when she saw something that did not belong there. A paper. She picked it up and in the front it was written: _To the most beautiful girl on the planet also known as Rachel Berry. _She smiled, she was almost sure who it was from. She opened it. In a sloppy handwriting a beautiful massage was written.

_Rachel Berry,_

_Meet me Wednesday after school on the auditorium._

_Love,_

_Quinn._

_P.S.: I have a gift for you with this note._

Rachel smiled softly, she looked up and saw a teddy bear holding a heart that contained another note. She frowned an opened it.

_Well, this is not the gift but you can keep it too._ Was written, she smiled and looked to her locker again seeing a stuffed gold star. She shook her head, soft smile on her lips. She grabbed the gold star and the teddy bear and closed the locker. She began walking towards the entrance, Quinn emerged from somewhere and began walking beside her.

"Who's that from?" Quinn asked her, lightly. Rachel smirked.

"Oh just some secret admire I have." She said, looking over at Quinn, who had a smile playing on her lips.

"Secret admire, huh?" She said, bumping the shoulders. Rachel laughed lightly.

"Yeah. Though I think it's a little creepy, he knows about my obsession with gold stars." Rachel asked in faux-worry.

"he just likes you a lot." Quinn said, smiling down at the girl beside her. At that they had reached Rachel's car so she smiled up at Quinn.

"Bye, Quinn. See you tomorrow." She said, kissing Quinn's cheek and hugging her, warps around her neck. "Thank you." She said and kissed Quinn's cheek again. She entered her car and began driving towards her house.

She parked on the driveway and got out of the car, the stuffed toys on her right hand. She opened the front door, and began walking up the stairs. "Wow, what are that things on your hand?" Her daddy, Leroy said from the living room. She smiled and walked over to him and sat down beside him on the couch.

"Quinn gave them to me." She said, smiling fondly. Leroy smiled. He was about to say something when Rachel beat him to it, "Don't even something about she and I dating, because I'll punch you and I'm just too happy." She said, still smiling and hugged the stuffed toys closer to her body. Leroy only laughed.

"Whatever, honey." He said, still laughing. "I won't ruin your happiness. Don't worry." He said as he got up and walked to the kitchen. "We're having lasagna for dinner!" He yelled from the kitchen. Rachel squealed and got up the stairs and into her room.

Rachel woke up the next day smiling. She skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her fathers only gave her an amused smile before going back to reading the newspaper. She ate, took a shower and made her way to the school. She got there, smiling and walked to her locker. Quinn was already there. "Hey, Rach." Quinn greeted her when she saw her approaching.

"Hello, Quinn." Rachel said with a smile, opening her locker. Quinn smiled to herself, noticing Rachel was happier and chipper than usual. Rachel grabbed her books and closed the locker, quickly.

"Somebody's happy today." Quinn said, smiling. Rachel smiled up at her, eyes shining. She gave the blonde girl a wink.

"I think you know why." She said, leaning on the lockers. Quinn shook her head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Quinn said feigning ignorance, leaning on the lockers, beside her. Rachel laughed lightly.

"Sure so it wasn't you that put a teddy bear and a stuffed gold star and two super cute notes?" Rachel asked her, bumping their shoulders.

"No." Quinn said, looking away and blushing. Rachel just smiled softly.

"Okay, then. I had hoped you were the one, now I'm just sad." Rachel said, making a sad face. Quinn laughed. Rachel cracked a smile at the sound she came to love these past weeks. Rachel looked up at Quinn to see that she was smiling too. Quinn looked down at her and her smile grew, she was almost beaming. They stared at each other. Rachel looked to the beautiful hazel eyes, green with golden speckles all over it. They were beautiful right now. _Like always,_ she thought.

"Quit eye sexing, is making me gag." A voice said in front of them. They both jumped, startled by the sudden appearance. The person laughed. Rachel looked to see that it was Santana, with a scowl on her face – as usual – and Brittany by her side, smiling brightly at the two. Rachel glared at Santana, who smirked.

"San, stop it. They are so cute and you told me that yesterday, I think." Brittany said, scrunching her nose in thought. She then smiled and said, "Oh yeah, it was yesterday because Quinn asked you to help her serenade Rachel." She said and both Santana's and Quinn's eyes went wide. Brittany just looked confused at both, then realization came over her and she put her hand on her mouth in shock. All through this Rachel just smiled softly.

"Britt, you weren't supposed to tell Berry that." Santana said softly to Brittany. "So, hobbit, you'll pretend you didn't hear that and go with your day today and tomorrow like you know nothing. 'Kay?" Santana said, now addressing Rachel. The short brunette gave her a smile and nodded. "Okay then, everything's good again." After that came a slightly awkward silence, because Quinn kept looking everywhere besides Rachel. Rachel just stood there smiling, happy that what she thought would happen it would actually happen.

Fortunately for Quinn, the bell then rang and they had to go to their respectively classes.

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

Rachel woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. The previous day after school a note appeared on her locker like the one on Monday. It was written the same thing on the front and she opened it, the same sloppy handwriting appeared before her and she smiled.

_Since you already know what will happen tomorrow I hope you like what I planned for you. And hopefully you will say what I want you to say._

_Love,_

_Quinn._

So now she just wanted school to be over for her to see what Quinn would do. She wanted to know what song she would be singing. But she knew even if Quinn sang the most unromantic song ever written she would swoon, because it was Quinn and whatever Quinn did made her swoon.

She went to school and to her classes, though she wasn't paying attention to her classes. She was doing everything automatic, not paying attention to anything, unless she was talking with Quinn because she paid attention to that – too much some might say.

At the end of the day she put her books back on her locker and skipped to the auditorium. There she found the light on the stage on, she walked over and frowned not seeing Quinn. She then saw a note on the stage and walked to it. The same thing from the last notes was written in the front. She opened. _Go have a seat._ It was the only thing that said, she shrugged and walked over to the first row and sat on a chair.

As soon as she sat on the chair, the light on the stage dimmed and Quinn entered the stage, Santana following her, both with acoustic guitars on their hands. Rachel frowned, she didn't know Quinn could play the guitar. They sat on stools Rachel hadn't notice it was there before. Santana's stool being a little behind Quinn's.

They began playing. Rachel didn't recognize the song, but she didn't need to when Quinn opened her mouth and started singing she only focused on the lyrics and on Quinn's voice, that was soothing and gentle, beautiful.

"_Standing close to me/ Close enough to reach/ Perfect time to tell her." _Quinn began singing, looking into Rachel's eyes. "_But I can't even put two words together / Paralyzing eyes getting in my disguise/ Can't you see me hiding? / What am I afraid of her finding?" _She continued to look at Rachel's eyes. The brunette could see she meant the words.

"_I know what I'm thinking/ But the word just won't come out/ If eyes could speak/ One look would say everything/ About the way you smile/ The way you laugh/ The way you dress/ The way your beauty leaves me breathless." _Quinn had a small smile on her face now, showing she was nervous. Rachel smiled big at her, letting her know it was perfect. "_If eyes could speak/ I wouldn't have to talk/ Here we go again trying to pretend/ My hand is steady/ The way she looks tonight isn't helping/ Vision's getting blurred,/ Gotta calm my nerves,/ It's now or never/ There's only one way to the answer./ I know what to tell her/ But the words won't come out." _She sang the chorus again. Rachel was loving this, Quinn's eyes never left her or her eyes.

"_Maybe I can finally get it right/ Finally find the nerves to speak my mind/ And tell you the things I can't say/ And baby I would look into your eyes/ And maybe you will finally realize/ Words are just words anyway." _She continued singing, shrugging at the end making Rachel laugh at the adorableness. She sang the chorus two more times and then the song finished and Santana went back to behind the curtains. Quinn got up with a nervous smile on her face, she put the guitar gently on the floor and walked out of the stage and to Rachel, the smile on her face. Rachel just watched her do that with a soft smile on her lips and her eyes soft.

Quinn came in front of the brunette, who had stood up, she looked down at her feet and the she looked up again. She opened her mouth to speak but Rachel beat her to it, "That was lovely, Quinn." She said, Quinn smiled bashfully.

"I was wondering if you would like that." She said, looking down again and taking a deep breath. "I think I don't have much to say since that song pretty much says everything." She continued, looking up and into beautiful brown eyes. "I like you. A lot, actually. I never thought it was possible to like someone so much in such a short amount of time. So I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date with me this Friday." Quinn said. Rachel just shook her head with a soft smile, and hugged Quinn pulling her arms over the blonde's shoulders. Quinn relaxed as soon as Rachel's arms wrapped around her neck. The blonde wrapped her arms around the tiny girl's waist.

"Of course I'll go on a date with you." Rachel whispered in her ear. Quinn smiled brightly and tightened her hold on the small girl. Rachel tightened hers too.

**QFRBQFRBQFBQFBQRB**

The rest of the week, Quinn was sweeter than she was before and Rachel loved it. The brunette noticed she always had a goofy grin on her face now too. Quinn was more affectionate too, her hand usually were in Rachel's since she accidently took it and Rachel said she loved it. They were cuter than they were before, which Santana didn't like – secretly she did, she had come to like the smaller brunette and wanted her to be happy.

It was now Friday evening, three hours before Quinn would be there to pick her up and she was on Skype with her friends from back home, the girls only. She was freaking out because she didn't know what to wear, she was going back and forth between the closet and the laptop. "Rachel!" Jess screamed on the laptop while Rachel was looking thoughtfully at a dress. "Calm down, will you please?" She practically begged, she was dizzy from watching her friend going back and forth and never stopping in the same place. Rachel jumped, startled. She walked over to the computer and sat there, mildly ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I just-I don't know what to wear. This is the first time I feel like I have no clothes in here." She said, Jess huffed a little annoyance. "And don't give me that look. You were freaking out before your date with Sarah that you called me almost hyperventilating and you spent two hours trying to choose what to wear." Jess blushed. Sarah smiled softly at her and kissed her on the cheek while Ashley just fake-gagged behind them. Rachel smiled smugly.

"Fine. Show us what are your favorites and we'll help you decide." Jess said, the blushing slowly fading. She got up and picked a black dress, a blouse and a small skirt, and a pair of blue jeans. She showed them first the black dress. The girls on the laptop screen looked at it thoughtfully.

"I think it would too short." Jess said.

"It would great then, they can go directly to the good parts." Ashley said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Show us the others, Rach." Sarah asked her, rolling her eyes at Ashley who had a smirk on her face. Rachel showed them the blouse with the skirt.

"I don't know if should wear the skirt or the jeans." She said to them while they looked. They then asked her to put with the jeans, she did as she was told.

"I think you should go with the blouse with the skirt." Jess said when Rachel got the clothes out of the way for her to see her friends. The other two nodded.

"Okay." She said as she got up and put the dress back and the jeans on their places. She put the blouse and the skirt on her bed. She got back to being in front of the laptop.

"So now that that's settled, would you stop being so nervous?" Ashley said, rolling her eyes. Rachel hadn't notice she was moving her legs all the time. "Everything will be fine, nothing you do will make her like you any less, because we can agree on something and that is that that girl is totally smitten with you." The other two girls on the screen nodded.

"She's right. I think she just didn't tell she loved you because it's too early for that." Sarah said, nodding her head. "And the same goes for you." She continued with a teasing smile. Rachel shrugged, maybe she was right.

"Okay. Tell me what is happening over there for me to stop being nervous." Rachel requested.

"Well as you can see since this two had their date they hadn't keep their hands for themselves all the time." Ashley said pointing to the two girls in front of her. Jess had her arm around Sarah's waist while the other girl played with the fingers on her other hand. Rachel smiled while the girls blushed, Jess smiled sheepishly and shrugged while Sarah looked down.

"What can I say? She's the cutest thing ever." Jess said and kissed Sarah's cheek while the girl blushed and Ashley, behind them, fake-gagged again.

They spent a little more talking until Rachel had to start get ready. She took a shower and dressed, she looked her reflection on the mirror to see if she was good. Then she started doing her make up deciding on a lighter one. When she finished she looked to the clock on her bedside table, Quinn was supposed to be there in ten minutes.

She heard the doorbell ring a few moments later, she smiled figuring it was Quinn. Her daddy opened the door to her room. "Quinn's here." He said, smiling widely. Since she told them she was going on a date with Quinn they were ecstatic even more than her sometimes. She smiled brightly, tough you could see she was just little bit nervous. He smiled reassuring.

They descended the stairs, Leroy in front of Rachel. When they got on the living room, Hiram was talking with Quinn animatedly; the blonde girl was laughing lightly and smiling brightly. Quinn was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket with red All-Star sneakers on her feet. She was breathtakingly beautiful with her hair down in small waves.

Quinn looked over to the staircase when she heard footsteps, her smile grew wider when she saw the brunette, with the blouse and the skirt she had chosen with her friends and a pair of light pink flats. Hiram turned around and saw her daughter and his husband. "Okay, Quinn. Bring her back here by eleven." He said and the blonde nodded while the other two companions rolled their eyes. Hiram walked to his husband and grabbed his hand pushing him along with him to the kitchen.

Rachel smiled and walked over to the blonde, kissing her on the cheek and making her beam. "Ready to go?" Quinn asked her, handing out her hand. Rachel took it and smiled.

"Of course." Quinn smiled and lead her out of the house and to her car. She opened the door for the brunette and walked over to the other side of the car and entered. "So are you telling me where are we going?" Rachel asked her when she entered making Quinn laugh.

"That's the hundredth time you asked me that question since Wednesday." Quinn said, still laughing as she started driving.

"And now you are gonna answer me, aren't you?" Rachel asked, gently poking her on the stomach making Quinn squirm a bit.

"Don't do that again, I'm driving and I don't look forward to have an accident. And we're going to a little restaurant a little outside town because you're vegan and that was the only place nice that had vegan food." Quinn said making Rachel smile brightly. "Are you happy now?"

"Oh I'm ecstatic." Rachel said, Quinn was the one smiling this time.

The drive was mostly silent, the two of them just enjoying the other's company. At some time someone reached for the other's hand, nobody knew who, and they stayed like that for the rest of the drive to the restaurant which wasn't that far away.

Quinn parked and got out of the car to open Rachel's door for her. They walked into the restaurant. It was casual, not fancy but still had something in the atmosphere that made it fancy; it wasn't overly romantic, Rachel noticed, but perfect. Quinn walked to the host and said the name for the reservation. The host walked them over to their table, it was on the far back of the restaurant, a little away from all the other people making it seem more intimate. They both sat, facing each other.

The waiter came and put the menus in front of them. They looked over it and ordered. "How did you find this place?" Rachel asked Quinn while she looked around.

"I came here once with my family." She answered, shrugging a little. "Do you like it?" She asked her, biting her lip. Rachel smiled at the slightly nervous blonde.

"I love it." She answered smiling widely. Quinn smiled back like she always did.

They talked until the food arrived. While they ate they made small talks or sometimes just looked at each other from time to time. When they finished, they kept talking for a while and then Quinn asked for the check. The blonde paid for it and they left the restaurant hand in hand.

"I thought we could walk a bit on the park." Quinn said pointing to the park on the other side of the street. Rachel nodded tugging Quinn's hand, silently saying for her to lead the way. They crossed the street and started walking slowly in the park. Rachel leaned on Quinn's shoulder and the blonde wrapped her arm around the tiny girl and wrapped hers on Quinn's middle.

"Are you cold?" Quinn asked the brunette, looking down to her. Rachel shook her head.

"No, I'm perfectly fine." She said. "I like your outfit by the way."

"Really? Kurt didn't like it, he wanted me to wear a dress." Quinn said, wrinkling her nose. Rachel looked up at her confused. "I hate wearing dresses, they make me uncomfortable." She continued and Rachel's mouth formed an 'O'. "He didn't let me go with my Harry Potter shirt." She pouted and Rachel laughed.

"I'm sure you'll look great in whatever you chose to wear." Rachel said, still laughing a bit. Quinn smiled brightly, enjoying the sound of Rachel's laughter.

They walked around more for a little bit, enjoying the view. Sometimes Quinn would look up to the sky and be amazed by the stars that at that place you could see more than in Lima.

After a while, Quinn looked at her watch to see the time. "We should get going, is getting late." She said, Rachel groaned a little. Quinn laughed. "C'mon." Quinn moved their path, they walked back to where Quinn's was. They entered and Quinn began driving. Their hands locked once again.

They talked a bit on the drive back to Rachel's house. Quinn parked her car when they reached Rachel's house and got out of the car and opening the door for Rachel. She accompanied Rachel to the front door. They stopped in front of the door, facing each other. "I had a great time tonight, Quinn." Rachel said, smiling up at the blonde. Quinn beamed.

"I'm glad." Quinn replied. Rachel got closer and got on her tiptoes, kissing Quinn lightly on the lips. Quinn was little surprised, but nonetheless wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, kissing her back.

It was only a brush of lips, but it left Quinn breathless when they parted. They were both with their eyes closed and with satisfied smiles on their faces. Rachel gave Quinn a peck on the lips. "Bye, Quinn." She said softly.

"Bye, Rach." She said, opening her eyes and giving her a goofy grin. Rachel smiled at Quinn's adorableness. "See you Monday." She said, giving the girl a flashing smile.

"Maybe you'll see me before." Rachel said giving her wink and entering her house.

**A/N: reviews are appreciated. Thank y'all for following, for the favorites and the reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So this is short and I'm very sorry about it. I'm sorry for taking this long to update too. But I just been busy and really tired lately. The song from last chapter was If Eyes Could Speak by Devon Werkheiser - I don't think I put it. So the next chapter might take just as much time to be publish (Sorry).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 11

Quinn woke up on the Saturday feeling energized. She looked over to the clock and saw that it was only 9 am. She got up and decided she was going on to run in the park, has been a while since she had gone for a run and she needed, to relax.

She walked to the bathroom to fresh up; she dressed in a tank top and a pair of legging. She put her running shoes and went down the stairs, she ate and said good morning to her mother when she came down and she was leaving. She walked to the park and stretched there.

She began running lightly, she looked around her. The park was the only place in that town that she felt truly relaxed, until now that is. At Rachel's place she felt relaxed, truly relaxed. She always liked the park because of the trees and the children laugh. So innocent, she sometimes would think.

She kept running, sweat was starting to run down her face. She was running faster towards to the highest place on there. She loved there, it had the best view on the park, she could see everything, see everyone.

There was someone. She looked better and saw that the figure was slight small and was a girl because of her ponytail. She got closer and smiled widely. It was Rachel. The girl was sitting on the bench there and was wearing the shortest short she ever saw on a person and a tank top. Quinn's face heat up at the vision of the girl.

She ran faster towards the bench, the other girl was looking at the other direction. She sat at the bench, startling the girl beside her. She grinned. "Quinn! You gave me a heart attack!" She said and Quinn rolled her eyes with a smirk playing on her lips.

"It's not my fault you keep looking to a random place in your own thoughts and forgets about the rest of the world." Quinn said, smiling brightly. Rachel looked like she wants to be mad but smiled after a moment.

"You shouldn't scare people like that." Rachel said trying to sound stern but the smile that hadn't come off just made her sound like she was kidding. Quinn shrugged.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Quinn asked her.

"I was running and ended up here. It's beautiful, the view I mean. Since I got here I never saw this place." She said, gesturing to the rest  
of the park. Quinn nodded. "And you?"

"I always liked here. I found it when I was twelve. It looks beautiful in photos." Quinn said, remembering the day. She was running around with her sister, they always had liked to go to the park to enjoy alone time with each other; she thought that was what made them be so close. She was running from her sister when she saw the lonely bench up there and decided run up there. When she had gotten there she was amazed by the view, mainly because it was a winter day and was snowing. The park always looked better on the winter, with snow falling and the trees were covered by the snow.

The next day she came back to the bench with her camera. She had always loved pictures and photos, her grandpa was the one who gave her, her first camera when she was ten. She sat there for a while just enjoying the view and the loneliness, she had always liked to be alone in her own thoughts. After she had taken her camera out and took a picture, her photos were good but now were definitely better.

"You're a photographer, too?" Rachel asked her, disbelieve clear on her tone. Quinn smiled.

"I'm full of talents." Quinn said, grinning. Rachel rolled her eyes, making the blonde laugh. "It's just a hobby I have." She added, shrugging. "My grandpa gave me a camera on my tenth birthday and since then I enjoy photography." Rachel smiled.

"I feel really talentless..." She said, scrunching her nose at the make-up word. Quinn smiled adorably. "...near you." She continued after thinking for a second. Quinn shook her head.

"You know you can sing like crazy, right?" Quinn asked her, eyebrow raised. "And act, too. From that video your friends showed me." Quinn continued and Rachel looked at her wide eyed.

"What video did they show you?" She asked her in horror, making Quinn laugh.

"It wasn't embarrassing, don't worry." Quinn reassured her. She was lying though, her friends had shown one that a person would consider embarrassing but Quinn only had found absolutely adorable. "Anyway, you're amazing in everything you do." Quinn continued, grinning and giving her a look of adoration. Rachel blushed under the blonde's gaze; Quinn saw that and smiled to herself. Quinn looked down at her wrist, looking it was getting late, she had to get home before her mom got worried. "I have to go." She said, making a sad face. Rachel smiled adorably. "Come by around four today." Rachel nodded. Quinn beamed and kissed the brunette on the cheek before getting up.

"Bye, Quinn." Rachel said, getting up too and heading to the opposite direction. Quinn said, "Bye." and began running back to her house.

She quickly made her way back to her house. She got in and saw her mother on the kitchen, she was talking with someone. She couldn't see who though. She smiled as she made her way over to the kitchen. She smiled to her mother when she saw her, the older woman smiled back to her. Quinn entered the kitchen fully and saw the person her mother was talking to. She beamed and jumped to hug the person, who only smiled and hugged her back.

"Dad!" She shouted. Her father only smiled and wrapped his arms around his daughter. It had been quite some time since she last saw him, though they talked on the phone quite a lot. "What are you doing here?" She asked him as she pulled away.

"I'm going to spend the day with you two." He said smiling widely when his daughter beamed.

"Rachel's coming by this evening, ok?" Quinn asked her mother, who nodded.

"So I'm going to meet the infamous Rachel." Her dad said and she nodded, her smile got bigger if possible. He had heard a lot about Rachel, he was happy Quinn had found someone like her. It's been a while since Quinn was this happy.

"Okay, I'm going up to take a shower." Quinn said as she left the room and walked up the stairs.

Quinn took her shower, a long one. Put on an old t-shirt and sweatpants. She came down the stairs to see her parents talking on the living room. She decided to let them be. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple since she was hungry and lunch wasn't coming anytime soon.

She walked up the stairs and entered her room. She lied on her bed, looking up at the ceiling and eating her apple. She looked over to her desk, her camera resting on it beside her notebook with the drawings. She finished eating the fruit and walked over to the desk, grabbing her camera.

She got out to the roof; it had a view of the backyard and the houses behind her own, and trees along the distance. Quinn always loved there; it was always quiet and peaceful. They she liked things to be. It was almost midday and the sun was up high in the sky. It made a beautiful view; Quinn brought the camera towards her eyes and snapped the picture, and other several.

After an hour or so of being up in the roof and taking pictures, she decided to go back inside. She entered her room by the window and settled the camera in its previously place. She sat on the bed, her back on the headboard. She grabbed her laptop and turned it on.

She decided to watch a movie. Halfway through the movie somebody called her on Skype; she had forget she was online. She grabbed her open laptop and saw who was calling. She rolled her eyes and accepted it. "Don't you have classes or something?" Quinn asked the person.

"Why is a problem me wanting to talk with my lil' sister?" Tessa asked her with a bright smile. Quinn rolled her eyes yet again. Her sister then smirked and said, "Some birdy told me you had a date with Rachel yesterday."

"This bird is a pain in the ass, don't you think?" Quinn said, a small smile quirking up on her lips. "And yes, I had a date with Rach." She said, a full blown smile graced her face now. Her sister squealed and threw her hands in the air. "This feels like you're the one that went on a awesome date." Quinn said after she stopped making weird noises.

"But, Q this is awesome. And just so you know I want to meet her sometime." She replied.

"You say that like you're always here. We can't just fly out to California you know." Quinn said, rolling her eyes at her sister's giddiness. Her sister's face fell, it was the only thing she hated about California, it was too far away from her family; she felt like she missed too much of her younger sister's life. Quinn noticed the change in her sister's mood from miles away. "Don't worry, I'm sure she would love to meet you, even via Skype." Quinn said with a smile trying to make her sister happier. Tessa smiled a sad smile thanked for her sister's try. "She's coming here today." The younger blonde smiled a flashing smile. Tessa smiled, she was almost sure her sister never seemed so happy.

"So tell me about this date."

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

Her mother and father decided to head out to buy some things on the supermarket. The doorbell rang and Quinn skipped to it with a smile, thinking it was Rachel. However, when she opened it was Kurt and Mercedes. Her smile faltered a bit. "She's very happy to us." Kurt sarcastically, looking over at Mercedes with a teasing smile.

"Sorry I just thought it was someone else." She said, smiling and letting them in.

They settled on the couch in the living room. After about fifteen minutes, the doorbell rang again. Quinn opened to see Rachel looking annoyed a little and Brittany and Santana behind her. "I'm sorry. Brittany wanted to come so Santana came along." Rachel apologized. Quinn shook her head.

"Don't worry, it's okay." Quinn said and ushered them in. Brittany and Santana walked to the living room while Rachel stayed where she was, wanting to talk with Quinn alone. "Kurt and Mercedes are here too. I hope that's okay?" Quinn asked her.

"It's fine, Quinn." Rachel said, with a smile getting closer to the blonde girl.

"I had hoped it would be just the two of us today." Quinn said, quietly. Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, me too. But we can't always have what we want." She said smiling up to the blonde, who smiled down at her. "We can still have some fun with all our friends." Rachel said and grabbed the blonde's hand, intertwining their fingers. Quinn smiled.

"I'm just going to call my parents to say that we're just gonna order pizza since everybody is here." Quinn said, she kissed Rachel's cheek and smiled. "Go to the living room. I'll be there in a sec." Rachel walked over to the room and Quinn grabbed her phone from her pocket. She called her mother, and after she came back to the living room.

When she got there, Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel were discussing something very animatedly – probably something about Broadway -, and Santana and Brittany were sitting in the couch, talking closely with each other. Quinn rolled her eyes; why won't they just come out already?

Quinn sat beside Rachel, on the couch in front of the couple talking closely to each other. Rachel reached Quinn's hand and intertwined their fingers again, still looking at the two people she was talking to. Quinn saw the soft smile that appeared on her face as soon as she did that. Quinn just listened to the conversation happening beside her, she heard the words Les Miserables and something about Beyoncé, half the words she didn't understand or didn't know about. But she caught on the fact that they were talking about musicals and things of the sort; she decided that was a small victory.

They stayed like there for a while, until Rachel nudged Quinn on the ribs. Quinn looked over to her, confused. Rachel was looking at her with an amused smile. "Where were you at?" Rachel asked her. Quinn just looked blankly at her.

"Nowhere. You asked me something?" Quinn asked her. Rachel shook her head.

"No, it just you were staring off to space. It was quite funny actually, because I called your name at least three times." Rachel said, amused smile still in place.

"Sorry I didn't hear you." Quinn apologized. Rachel shrugged.

"No worries. You were too cute to be mad at." Rachel said, smiling when the blonde girl blushed.

"What were you guys talking about?" Quinn said, changing the subject. She pointed to Mercedes and Kurt who were now talking among themselves.

"Musicals and then about song for Glee club to sing on Sectionals." Rachel said. "I don't know why Mr. Schue didn't start rehearsing already. It's already a month away." She continued, frowning. Quinn laughed.

"That's Mr. Schue for you." Quinn said, smiling brightly. "He always leaves things for the last minute." Quinn added. Rachel frown got deeper.

"That seems very wrong." Quinn laughed and shrugged.

"It's just the way it is here." Quinn said as the front door opened.

"Quinn, can you help us a little?" Her mother shouted from the front door. Quinn gave Rachel a smile and got up. She took some bags from her mother hands and put on the kitchen. She got out and got more things out of the car and into the kitchen.

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRQB**

The night passed quickly. The teens watched some movies and ate the pizza Quinn ordered – vegan for Rachel of course. Quinn and Rachel sat on the floor while the other four teens fought over the couch. In the end, Kurt and Mercedes sat on the couch while Santana and Brittany shared the loveseat. Rachel and Quinn curled up on the floor, with Rachel at Quinn's side and her arm on the blonde's stomach and the blonde's arm around her.

They were currently watching Parent Trap. Santana had asked them why they were watching such an old movie, but she had shut up as soon as Brittany said she loved it. Santana then had almost made them watch it by force. All had laughed at the Latina's antics and how whipped she was.

They watched the film in silence, with a few comments here and there from, mostly Santana and Quinn. Rachel played with the hem of Quinn's shirt while the blonde girl played with her hair.

At the end of the night, Mercedes and Kurt left first then Brittany and Santana, since it seemed like they followed Rachel there. Rachel and Quinn were standing outside the blonde's house, Rachel had already said goodbye to Quinn's parents. "I'll see you Monday." Rachel said, smiling up at the blonde while she ran her hands on the blonde's torso. Quinn grinned down at her, her arms wrapped around the small waist.

"Bye." Quinn said, giving the brunette a small kiss on the lips.

"Bye." Rachel said, wrapping her arms on the blonde's neck and kissing her again, chastely this time. Quinn hummed in the kiss, Rachel smiled. They parted after needing some air. "Okay, bye." Rachel said and gave Quinn a peck on the lips. Rachel walked to her car, Quinn saw her walking, and not believing a girl like Rachel was going to be her girlfriend. She wasn't, Quinn decided, she had to ask her like the romantic person she was and she was sure Rachel would appreciate it.

She walked into her house, after Rachel's car turned on the corner, thinking about what she would do for the second date. It had to be special, because Rachel was. She already had an idea.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. So I noticed I put Quinn's sister's name wrong (thank you Red-Ford-F-150-Girl for pointing out my mistake), now it's right. You see that's how much distracted I was this week.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter. It didn't take that much time to update than the last time. It's short but I think is good. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I really appreciate them. I threw a little bit of drama in there. I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Warning: in this chapter it has the 'd' word I don't know if any of you have a problem with it (I, personally have a little) but I thought it was good to warn first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 12

Since she was a child she knew the people you have to appreciate the most in your life are your friends and parents. If you make real friends, they'll never go away, not even when you want them to. That's why Rachel found herself looking for flights to Los Angeles on the internet. She sometimes did that.

She just looked at the flights, once she almost bought a ticket. She sometimes wanted to have her friends next door again, or a walk away. Don't get her wrong, she loved all her new friends, even Santana, but she just wished she could talk to Jess or Sarah or everybody face to face, not through Skype, or Twitter, Facebook and all the socials networks that have. She wanted to see them at school and meet them at the usual café. She just missed them, a lot.

She looked to the computer screen with a sad face, almost pouting.

That was how Quinn found her fifteen minutes later. Rachel was still looking rather sad. Now she was looking through old pictures of her and her friends. Like when they got stuck in a beach for the whole day because the car had no gas and Rachel's father – who was going to pick them up – had an emergency at work. It was a good day. One day that made the bests memories.

She still hadn't notice Quinn standing on the threshold. Quinn jumped on the bed with a beaming smile, startling Rachel who screamed in surprise. Quinn laughed and sat beside Rachel, her back on the headboard. She looked at the computer screen. "Do you miss them?" She asked, softly. Rachel looked at the computer screen. It showed a picture of all of them in bathing suits, all smiling widely. Rachel's father took that photo by the end of the day. Rachel nodded and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Yeah." She answered. Quinn hugged her tightly, wrapping her arm around the smaller girl's waist. Quinn kissed the top of her head. Rachel sighed and closed the laptop. "What are you doing here? Couldn't stand being one day away from me." Rachel teased her. The blonde blushed and laughed softly. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes and no." Quinn answered simply. Rachel looked up at her with questioning eyes. "I'm here to take you on a second date." Quinn said.

"And you just came here, at the end of the evening to a surprise date. You know I look like crap, right?" Rachel asked her, looking down at herself. She was wearing sweatpants and an old t-shirt, and was without make-up. Quinn shrugged.

"You look beautiful to me." She softly said. Rachel swooned, she seemed to can't stop that from happening whenever she was close to Quinn. The brunette blushed. Quinn smiled, happily. "Besides, we're not going somewhere fancy or anything. Just go put casual clothing and we're good to go. That's it if you want to." She added the last part. Rachel smiled softly and kissed the blonde on the lips.

"Be back in a bit." She said as she got up and walked to her closet and taking a shirt and a skirt. She walked to the en-suite bathroom and took a quick shower. She dressed the clothes and came out back to the bedroom. Quinn was still sitting on the bed, looking something on her cell phone. When Rachel emerged from the bathroom though she looked up with a bright smile on her face.

"Ready?" She asked, getting up. Rachel nodded, Quinn took her hand and started leading her outside.

"My dads know you're kidnapping me?" Rachel teased her. Quinn grinned.

"No, I don't think so." She said, still grinning. Rachel laughed. Quinn opened the door for the brunette when they reached Quinn's car that was parked on the street. Quinn light jogged to the other side and entered the car. She started it and turned on the radio, putting on a random station.

"So where are you taking me?" Rachel asked her. Quinn grinned.

"You'll see." Quinn simply answered. Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes. She looked out of the window, noticing they were going somewhere out of the town, from the route Quinn was taking. "Don't you like Lima? You always take me out of the town." Rachel teasingly asked her. Quinn shrugged.

"Well, out of town is where the most interest things are. And besides Lima isn't a very interesting place." Quinn said. Rachel nodded absently looking out. The town might be shitty but the views were always so breathtakingly beautiful. Quinn turned up the volume of the radio. "Oh I love this song!" She said, grinning and dancing a bit in her seat. Rachel laughed at the goofy blonde.

"_I don't need a parachute baby if I got you/ Baby if I got you I don't need a parachute."_ Quinn began to sing along, still smiling like a goof. Rachel found that the most adorable thing on Earth.

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQRBQFRB**

After a half an hour, Quinn stopped the car. Rachel looked around they were at an open field with nothing surrounding them. Rachel frowned, but smiled nonetheless thinking Quinn probably had a reason. "So you're probably wondering what are we doing in this place with nothing around." Quinn said as she grabbed something from the trunk. She retrieved a blanket and a small basket. Rachel nodded. "So remember that assignment Mr. Schue made us do?" Rachel nodded; of course she remembered how could she forget something so important? "I told you I liked the space, well here I am showing you how much I love it. And we can still have fun." She said with a mischievous grin. She put out two Nerf guns out of the basket. Rachel grinned, already loving the idea.

"I'm sure we'll have fun." Rachel said. Quinn's grin got wider. "And why do you own two Nerf guns?" Rachel asked her as Quinn led her a little further away from the car. Quinn laid out the blanket on the ground and sat patting the place beside her. Rachel sat.

"My sister and I liked to play with it and sometimes Kurt and I get in a fight so we choose to deal with it by playing with Nerf guns, and who wins, wins the argument." She said. Rachel laughed. She couldn't imagine Kurt with a gun, he seemed not to like these things, but she was sure it was an image she wanted to see someday. "So with Nerf guns is impossible not to have fun." Quinn said, grinning. Rachel laughed.

"Are you sure?" She asked her, smirking. Quinn nodded. Rachel's smirk grew and she pulled the Nerf gun from the basket and shoot at Quinn. She jumped up and ran from the blonde girl, who had a surprised expression on her face. Quinn made an indignant noise and got up, grabbing the other gun. She ran towards Rachel and shoot at her. It didn't hit her. Quinn cursed under her breath and Rachel just kept laughing at her and shot again, hitting her one more time. The brunette laughed at the fake angry expression on the blonde's face.

"Shit just got serious." Quinn said and ran as fast as she could to where Rachel was. Rachel grinned and ran again, she was fast. Quinn groaned and ran a bit faster. She got up to Rachel and shot her before running into her making both girls fall on the grass. Quinn fell above Rachel, she looked down at the girl preoccupied.

"Are you okay?" She asked her, concerned. Rachel smiled up at her and nodded. Quinn got off her and lay on her side. "Are you sure?" Rachel smiled at the cute blonde and how she was concerned.

"I'm fine, just lost a bit of air for a second." She said, turning on her side to look into Quinn's eyes. "Don't worry." She kissed the blonde briefly. Quinn smiled.

"You're so small and I landed on top of you. I was worried." Quinn said, looking down. Rachel put her finger on the blonde's chin and lifted her head.

"Thank you for being concerned. And don't call me small." She said, smiling. Quinn smirked.

"But you are small." Quinn said, smiling brightly. Rachel rolled her eyes annoyed. Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, pulling her close. "But you're a cute small." She continued, rubbing her nose on Rachel's cheek. Rachel melted; she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck.

"How can you be sweet and mean at the same time?" Rachel asked her, fondly. Quinn looked up and shrugged.

"It's a gift." She grinned. Rachel smiled at the blonde's cuteness.

"You're very bad at shooting people." Rachel said, smirking.

"Yeah, I know." Quinn pouted. "Never been, actually. Tessa, my sister always won when we played." Rachel laughed.

"Well you had to be bad at something, because you can do a lot of things already." Rachel said, smiling brightly. Quinn smiled back at her.

"Do you want to eat before or after I bore you with star-y stuff?" Quinn asked, brightly. The brunette smiled.

"You could never bore me." Rachel said, sincerely. Quinn could see the truth in her eyes. Quinn got up and gave her hand for the girl to take. Rachel took the blonde's hand and got up too. They walked back to the blanket picking up the darts along the way. They sat on the blanket and Quinn grabbed the basket and opened it. She grabbed two containers and opened it.

"So here we have some sandwiches and on the other Vegan cookies, they are not your father's but they are still good." Quinn said, smiling. She offered a sandwich to Rachel, the brunette took it. "I hope you like it. I can do nothing on the kitchen, sandwiches sometimes are the exception." Quinn shrugged. Rachel laughed lightly. She took the offered sandwich and took a bite. It was very delicious.

"It's delicious, thank you, Quinn." Quinn smiled at her. They ate in silence. It was getting dark already. They both finished eating it.

"Don't worry about the cookies, it wasn't me that made them." Quinn said, joking. Rachel smiled. "They are safe territory." Rachel now laughed.

Quinn and Rachel ate a cookie in silence. "So when are you going to start telling me about all the things you know about stars and that sort of things?" Rachel said, after a moment of silence. Quinn smiled and looked up. The sky now was clear and you could see the stars.

"Okay. I will start to bore you now." Quinn said, smiling. She got closer to Rachel and told her to lie down. They both laid and Quinn intertwined their fingers and took a deep breath. Quinn then started speaking and Rachel just laid there listening to every word.

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

At the end of the night, by nine and a half, Quinn and Rachel started the journey back.

By ten o'clock they reached Rachel's house, they got out of the car. Quinn walked to the porch with Rachel in front of her. They stood face to face. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and the brunette's went to the blonde's neck. Quinn kissed her lightly, Rachel kissed her back.

They stayed there, just a lip to lip contact for a long time before Quinn pulled away, a bit breathless. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" She asked, suddenly. Rachel smiled a beaming smile that light up the world.

"I think you know the answer to that question." Rachel answered, smirking.

"But I want a verbal one." Quinn replied, pouting. The brunette laughed fondly. She smiled and kissed the blonde again.

"Yes." She answered simply and entered her house with a beaming smile. She leaned on the door as she closed it and she swore she could hear Quinn fist bump and smile like the crazy fool she was.

She walked up the stairs and noticed her fathers were already fast asleep on their bed. She walked to her own bedroom and closed the door. She put some comfortable clothes on and lie on her bed, facing the ceiling.

That night was perfect, it was a night she would remember forever. Everything was beautiful, Quinn's voice, the night sky, Quinn's explanation for the stars and the Greeks and Romans mythology for them.

Rachel woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She took a shower, put the Cheerios' uniform on and walked down the stairs and ate cereal. Her fathers didn't woke up yet since they both didn't work that day.

When she finished eating a horn sounded from outside, Rachel opened the door to find Santana and Brittany seating on a black car. "Come on, hobbit. We're taking you to school." Santana shouted. Rachel sighed and entered her house again and grabbing everything she needed and went out of it again. She hopped on the vehicle.

"You know, some people just call and tell them they are taking some people to school." Rachel said, annoyed as she put the seat belt. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Do I seem to be like most people?" Santana said, also annoyed. Rachel rolled her eyes and Brittany sighed; they were so much alike. The ride to the school was fast and silent. Neither girl said another word.

When they got to the school, they got out of the car and headed their ways, Brittany and Santana going one way and Rachel another – to her locker. She opened her locker and grabbed some books. Someone put their arms around her waist and she smiled already knowing who it was. "Hello to you too." She greeted Quinn. She turned around to see a beaming blonde.

"Hey, good morning." She said. Rachel smiled at the adorableness. "I actually have to go now I just wanted to say hi." She pouted a little. Rachel laughed.

"Bye. See you later." Rachel said and kissed the blonde one more time before pushing her, making the blonde girl walk to her destination.

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

Rachel hadn't seen Quinn since their very brief conversation on the morning. She didn't have any classes with her.

It was lunch now and Quinn wasn't with Kurt and Mercedes, which was weird she was always with them. They looked over at the brunette with worried eyes; she frowned. She decided to look for the blonde girl. She didn't have to search that much. As she passes the choir room she heard piano notes been played. She looked through the window on the door and found the blonde girl playing, effortlessly. She opened the door and silently entered the room. As she entered she could hear that Quinn was sing too.

"_And this will be the first time in a week _

_That I'll talk to you_

_And I can't speak_

_It's been three whole days since I've had sleep_

_Because I dream of his lips on your cheek_

_And I got the point that I should leave you alone_

_But we both know that I'm not that strong_

_And I miss the lips that made me fly."_

Rachel just stood there, mesmerized by the blonde. She was singing it so perfectly. The brunette didn't know the song but she could see that Quinn was singing with all her heart. It was a beautiful view.

"_So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight_

_(I know he's there and)_

_You're probably hanging out and making eyes_

_(while across the room, he stares)_

_I'll bet he gets the nerves to walk the floor_

And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes.

"_Because these words were never easier for me to say_

_Or her to second guess_

_But I guess_

_That I can live without you_

_But without you I'll be miserable_

_And I can live without you_

_But without you I'll be miserable_

_And I can live without you_

_Oh, but without you I'll be miserable at best."_

She finished the song. Rachel was now almost crying, she clapped startling the blonde. Quinn turned around and saw Rachel there; the brunette girl ran to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. Quinn laughed quietly. "Are you okay?" She whispered on the brunette's ear. She nodded.

"That was beautiful, I only got the final part but that was absolutely breathtaking." She said as she pulled apart. Quinn smiled sheepishly. "And I have a question. Do you know how to do everything?" She asked her, smirking.

"Well, actually I only know how to play piano, the guitar I know some things. That song, Santana taught me how to play." She said. "I only know the basics of the guitar."

"What song were you playing right now? Was it special?" Rachel asked her, curiously.

"_Miserable at Best_ by _Mayday Parade_. No, it's not that special actually, it's just my favorite song of theirs. It's beautiful, though." Quinn said, looking into Rachel's eyes.

"From what I heard it is." Rachel smiled. "What are you doing here anyway?" Quinn shrugged.

"I like to be in here alone sometimes." Quinn said, smiling though Rachel noticed a sad tone on her voice.

"Something happened, Quinn?" Rachel asked her. Quinn shook her head. Rachel sensed some sadness coming off from the blonde girl and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"It's nothing, it's just something that happens all the time." She answered shaking her head. "Or used to happen all the time." She said more to herself than to Rachel, but she heard it nonetheless. And now she was worried. She put her index finger under her chin and lifted the other girl's head up making her look her right in the eye. She could see Quinn wanted to cry, but she wasn't.

"What happened, Quinn?" She asked her again. A tear fell from the blonde's eye. Quinn stayed silent. Rachel searched her face for something, she found nothing. But then she looked closely to the girl's hair and she could see little freckles of red and a bit of blue over her blonde hair. "What is this?" She frowned and reached out to touch a little freckle of red. She touched and notice it was slushie. "Someone threw a slushie at you?" She asked, getting angry.

"Five slushies." Quinn answered, quietly sensing the brunette's anger.

"Did they do anything else?" Rachel asked, trying not to blow up.

"No." Quinn answered, too quickly. Rachel gave her a stern look, silently saying for her to say. "Just the usual," she started. "they called me dyke and geek and other things I prefer not to mention." Now Rachel was sure she saw red.

"Who did that?" She said through gritted teeth.

"The football team, excluding the ones in the Glee club." Quinn said with a sad face. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist tightly. "You look like you're going to do something involving violence."

"Hell I'm going to, I can't believe they did that. I want to punch them until they can't see their own fingers." Rachel said, clenching her fists.

"Promise you won't do anything stupid." Quinn said looking down into Rachel's eyes. Rachel sighed. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid." Quinn repeated.

"I promise I won't do anything stupid." Rachel said with a sigh. Quinn let go of her. "But can I ask Santana to do something?" She asked her. Quinn smiled.

"If I say no would that make you stop from doing that?" Quinn asked her already knowing the answer. Rachel shook her head. "So I can't make you stop from doing something stupid, can I?" Rachel shook her head again. Quinn sighed. "Fine, but be careful." She said knowing she wouldn't change Rachel's mind. The brunette smiled a bit.

"Play me something else." Rachel demanded, trying to lighten up the mood. Quinn laughed quietly and started playing.

They stayed there the rest of the lunch period.

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

At the end of the school day Rachel met up with Santana – and Brittany by default – on the choir room. "What do you want, Berry?" Santana said as she entered the room while Brittany said a cheerfully, "Hey, Rach."

"I want to ask you a favor." She answered from her place on the first row of chairs. Santana raised her eyebrow. "I want you to do something not good with football team." Santana smirked.

"What did they do now?" Santana asked her, making her way to seat beside the shorter brunette on row of chairs, Brittany followed her.

"They did something to Quinn I didn't like very much." She said, clenching her fists, anger making the way through her body. "I would do this myself but I promised Quinn I wouldn't."

"Fine, I'll do. But you'll have to tell me first because I don't do these kinds of things before knowing what happened." So Rachel told her what Quinn told her. At the end Santana was too clenching her fists, she liked Quinn and Rachel liked her and other or not the Latina liked it she cared about Rachel.

"I'll do it. Do you have something specific in mind?" She asked her, a plan already forming on her mind.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So here's chapter 13. I wanted to update today because I'm travelling this week and I won't be able to write that much. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 13

_I always knew I was different. When I was a child I never wanted to be with other children, I just wanted to be alone and read something; I had always loved reading. I was always quite; I didn't speak much unless it was really necessary. I didn't have friends until a flamboyant boy decided to talk to me when I was reading on a tree at the park at my town. He talked a lot about random things; I just looked at him with a blank expression. We were nine then. He's my best friend since then no matter how different we are. His name is Kurt._

_I noticed I was very different from other girls at the age of thirteen. The girls were always talking about some boy band with some beautiful teenage boys in it and the cutest boy in the class. And I never saw what they saw in boys, I was never attracted to them and that made me close everyone off and wonder what was wrong with me. I never talked with anyone about this problem and I couldn't go to my parents because they always said that a woman not linking a man was a sin and I believed them at that time._

_It stayed that until I was fourteen. Kurt always tried to make me talk but I didn't cave thinking I was a freak for looking at girl's the way I did. But everything first started to change when we were looking over the park at our usual place when we almost fifteen. We were silent for a very long time before he took a deep breath and started talking, "I have something to tell you, something important." He said, looking at me with his blue eyes. I could see the tears in it. I immediately gave him my full attention, turning so I could see him better._

_He took another deep breath. I was beginning to get worried. "I'm gay." He said finally after a long moment of silence. I looked at him with a blank expression like the day we met. I was happy that he finally told me the obvious, because with the way he always dresses it was obvious even for the most narrow-minded person on the planet. But before I could say anything he began to speak again though, "I know you have a religious family and everything but I hope we still continuous being best friends." I just smiled and hugged him tightly._

"_We will always be friends, Kurt." I said, sincerely._

_Since that day I wanted to tell Kurt what I was feeling but I never had the courage. When my parents found out that Kurt was gay, they just smiled. I was happy they accepted him and nothing changed. So I started thinking if maybe with me would be the same, but I always had doubts._

_The High School came and everything got even harder because now because I was a geek I had to surfer bullying, it was some kind of rule – a stupid one at that. And Kurt suffered even more than me because he's gay. That first year of high school was hard, I didn't know how to pretend anymore so in the middle of the school year I had a breakdown and Kurt found me. At first he thought it was because of the bullying, but I think deep down he knows it was never just about the bullying. _

Quinn looked at what she just wrote; she didn't know what she wrote it she just came home from school and began writing. It was comforting in some way, instead of saying things out loud she just wrote them and maybe someday one miserable person would see it and realize she was not the only one. Just as she was going to start writing again someone knocked on her door. She saved the file on her laptop and closed it and said, "Come in!" The person opened the door and entered the room. It was Rachel; that instantly brought a smile to her face. "Hey, what are you doing in here?" She asked her. She motioned to the girl to go closer and the brunette walked into the room and sat beside Quinn on the bed.

"I thought I could come and cheer you up because you looked down today. And I called Kurt and Mercedes and they're coming over too." She said giving the blonde girl a shy smile. Quinn smiled back. She gave her a peck on the lips.

"Thank you. What do have in mind for us to do?" Quinn asked her. Rachel smiled and shrugged.

"Whatever you want." She simply said.

"So it looks like you're going to have to endure a _Harry Potter_ marathon today." Quinn smiled brightly. Rachel shrugged.

"Well I had to watch it someday." She said and Quinn looked at her wide eyed.

"You never watched a _Harry Potter _movie?" She asked her in disbelief. Rachel laughed at the look Quinn was giving her and shook her head. "Thank God we're going to fix that today." Rachel laughed.

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

_The first thing Kurt did was wrap his arms around me and hug me closely and tightly. I cried on his shirt until I had no tears to cry. "Are you okay?" He asked, gently and I nodded. "You want to talk about it?" He questioned and I shrugged. I didn't know what to do, maybe talking would make things easier so I talked, for hours._

_When I finished the only thing Kurt did was hug me again, tighter than the time before. "You should have told me this before." He said with a sad smile. "But I'm happy to be the first one to know." He said, lighting the mood a bit. I was grateful for that._

_The rest of the school year passed in the same way. I was still bullied, and I didn't come out of the closet. At the end of July though my sister was going to go to Los Angeles to attend university there. I didn't blame for trying to get away from here. So the day before she left, I decided to talk to her. "Hey, Tess can we talk for a minute?" I asked her as she packed the last things on her bag. She nodded. I took a deep breath; though my sister never really believed in God or had any beliefs at all I was nervous, I was scared she would maybe abandon me. I entered her bedroom and closed the door, though my parents were out buying food. I sat on her bed and she sat beside me._

"_Are you okay, Quinn?" She asked worried. I bit my bottom lip – a habit that I grew throughout the years when I was nervous. _

"_Yeah, I just have something important to tell you." I said, trying to calm down my nerves. She took my hand making me look up and into her eyes; the eyes that were so similar to mine, hazel eyes that shined bright, that sometimes turned into green ones. She gave me a small smile. I didn't know what to say so I went straight to the point, "I'm gay." I said in one breath and looked away not to see the disgust in her face. But all she did was hug me and tell me to look her in the eyes. And all I could see was acceptance and love. We were always close._

"_I love you, okay?" She said, smiling. I nodded. "No matter who you're attracted with, you're my little sister and I will always love you no matter what." I hugged her, tightly. I loved her too. She hugged me just as tight and took a deep breath. God, I would miss her. "Are you going to tell mom and dad?" She asked after a long moment of silence. I shrugged, not knowing the answer to her question. "I think you should, I mean if you're ready to. I don't think they'd throw the Bible at you or anything." She said trying to lighten the mood. I chuckled._

"_I don't know. One of these days I might because mom always keeps asking about boyfriends."_

"_Say to her then 'Well mom, that's impossible to happen because this people in this shitty town are too narrow-minded for me and because guys gross how can someone like a penis?'" She said, imitating my voice. I didn't sound like that at all. I laughed._

"_Yeah, that's very smooth. And kind of disgusting." I wrinkled my nose. Tess gave me a sideways hug._

"_Whatever happens, lil' sister, I'll be here, okay?" She said and I nodded on her shoulder._

_So she went to Los Angeles and I missed her, all day. About three weeks after she was gone, I sat down with my parents and came out. I decided it was time for that to happen. "I'm gay," it was all I said. Then came a few moments of silence until my father got up of the couch where he was seated and walked over to me. He sat beside me on the loveseat. He hugged me and gave me a kiss on the head. He looked down at me, love in his eyes. I breathed in relief._

"_Thank you for telling us." He said, I could see tears forming in his eyes. "We still love you… no matter what." He said and by this time my mother was kneeled down on the floor with her hands on my lap. She took my hand in hers and squeezed._

"_I love you." I cried and both of my parents wrapped me in a hug._

Quinn closed the laptop and got under the covers; it was three am. She couldn't sleep. It was hours after Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel went home. All of them there really cheered her up. She didn't know why she was so sad about that day, it used to happen all the time. _That's the problem_, she thought. It _used to_ happen all the time. Since Rachel had come into her life nothing happened. Not even a slushie here or there; just nothing happened.

She got used to it, she got used to the peace. Don't blame her, it was good to finally be able to breath properly and just be herself without those damn bullies who liked to ruin everybody's life, including hers. She sighed and closed her eyes drifting to a peaceful sleep where she dreamed of a brunette with the most beautiful smile on the planet.

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

_The next year – mine Sophomore year – Kurt and I joined the Glee club and the bullying started to get worse until the popular ones started to join too – I still don't know how Mr. Schue, our choir director, made them join. The bullying started to slow down and settled for a few slushies here and there. _

_At the Glee club, I met a very dear friend of mine, Mercedes. She was the diva of our club, always wanting to sing every song. She and Kurt did get on well at first, but then they started talking and became best friends. Then I met her better and we hit on well._

_It was funny, the Glee club, people always arguing about song choices and who were going to sing what and what part – Mr. Schue did nothing. Mercedes and Santana – the head cheerleader in love with her best friend though we don't touch on that subject – were always arguing about solos and every meeting there almost was fights._

_The summer before my Junior year, I went to visit my sister in L.A. with my parents. We stayed there for three weeks. On the tenth day we were there, my sister invited me to a beach party that was happening near our hotel. I didn't want to go but she practically dragged me there saying something about me needing to have a social life. I was not dress for the occasion to say the least. I was wearing a shirt and jeans with All-Stars sneakers while everybody was on their bikinis._

_I stayed far from the people of the party – I wasn't very sociable. I just stayed there looking around, just observing. I remained on the same place for about thirty minutes, then I decided to walk around. As I walked I saw a brunette girl in a red bikini that covered very little – really it covered very, very, very little. She was lying on the sand talking with a black-haired girl that didn't look like she was enjoying being there by the scowl on her face, but the brunette was smiling, she looked amused. I smiled looking at her despite never talked to her, she just looked so happy it was coming off of her in waves and I could feel it even though I was very far from her._

_I watched the other girl for a while before going to my sister saying I was going to go back to the hotel. She nodded and only said for me to be careful before saying bye. I walked back to the hotel, I thought about the beautiful brunette on the beach wishing I could see her again and actually talk to her to see if she was nice._

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

Quinn walked through the streets, she was going to Rachel's house. She decided to walk there since she wasn't really in the mood to drive and she wanted to see her girlfriend. The walk was fairly short, only ten minutes. She had her earphones on and was listening to music.

She reached Rachel's house and rang the doorbell, getting the earphones off. Hiram opened the door, he was smiling like always. All the Berrys were usually smiling, that was what Quinn loved about them.

"Hey, Hiram." She said, smiling. He stepped inside to let her in.

"Hello, honey. How are you? Rachel told us what happened at school." He said, closing the door and then giving her a hug. Quinn hugged him back.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Is Rachel home?" She asked him, giving him a grateful smile. He smiled down at her.

"Yes, she's up in her room doing God knows what." He said, Quinn let out a soft giggle.

"Thank you." She said and parted from the hug. She went up the stairs and knocked softly on Rachel's door. She heard a, "Come in," and entered the room. She smiled at Rachel, who was seating crossed-leg at her bed. "Hey, beautiful thing." She greeted her, entering fully in the room. Rachel looked up from the computer screen and smiled up to Quinn, her eyes shining.

Quinn walked over to the bed. "Hey. What are you doing here?" Rachel asked her. Quinn gave her a peck on the lips. Quinn shrugged.

"Just wanted to see you." She said, leaning on the headboard. Rachel hugged her by the waist. Quinn looked to the computer to see Sarah and Jess. She laughed lightly. "Why every time I come here you're talking to them?" She asked, playfully.

"We are watching _America's Next Top Model_ together." Rachel said, pouting. Quinn smiled.

"Shush you two. We're trying to watch a competition here." Jess said, throwing them a glare.

"What's happening?" Rachel asked, sitting straight.

"They are about to fight." Jess responded and shushed her right after. Quinn let out a light giggle. They sat there for about twenty minutes until the show ended and the two girls on the computer screen turned to them.

"I can't believe she was the one who had leave." Jess mumbled and Sarah smiled. She rubbed the other girl's back soothing.

"It's life." Quinn said, shrugging and smirking. Rachel laughed lightly while Jess shot her a glare and Sarah just smiled, amused.

"I thought you were a nice person." Jess said, feigning hurt. Quinn smiled.

"I am… sometimes." She said. Jess smiled at her.

"Rachel told me what happened to you, I'm sorry. If I could I would go over there and kick their asses myself." Jess told her, honestly. Quinn smiled, thankfully.

"Don't worry, that's what Santana is for." Rachel said, waving it off. Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"What Santana's going to do?" She asked, carefully, afraid of the answer. Rachel shrugged.

"I have no idea. But I hope is something bad." Rachel said, a weird twinkle in her eye. Quinn sighed.

"At least it's not you doing it, is Santana she already used to it and won't even get caught." Rachel looked offended.

"Hey! I can do something bad without getting caught." She said. The two girls on the computer screen laughed. Rachel pouted and Quinn smiled.

"Rach you do know you're the most good person on the world right? You can't do anything bad with a human being intentionally." Sarah said. Rachel just huffed, though knowing it was true.

They talked for two hours straight until Jess and Sarah had to leave, they had a date or something. Rachel turned off the laptop and closed it. She put it on the desk and then lied on the bed beside Quinn, who lied too. They were face to face. Quinn put her arms around Rachel's waist and brought her closer to her. "How did you get here? I didn't hear any car noises." Rachel asked, frowning.

"I walked." Quinn simply answered. Rachel gave her a questioning look. She shrugged. "I was feeling like walking." She explained and Rachel nodded. The brunette rested her head on Quinn's chest and sighed contentedly. Quinn tightened her hold on Rachel. Quinn started humming a random song that came to her head. Rachel found it soothing.

Quinn stopped humming and stayed silent for a few minutes before, "_Man I feel like a woman," _making Rachel laugh. Quinn smiled at Rachel's laughter, the most beautiful sound she ever heard; it was music to her ears.

"You're just humming what sounded like a sad song then you start singing Shania Twain." Rachel said, still laughing. Quinn shrugged.

"It's a gift." She smirked. "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?" Quinn said, smirk playing on her lips. Rachel laughed again.

"I didn't know you speak French." She said. "Or you're just trying to get into my pants." She teased making Quinn blushed lightly.

"Maybe is both." Quinn said, smiling. Rachel looked at her with wide eyes, Quinn laughed. "I'm joking. I don't speak French, I once tried but it was too difficult." She said, frowning remembering her French classes. That was one hard language to learn. Rachel laughed.

"I never tried, I always chose Spanish." Rachel said. "Just hearing people talking you can feel that is not the easiest thing to learn. But it's very sexy nonetheless." She added. Quinn nodded.

They remained the rest of the day up on Rachel's room talking about trivial things or just enjoying each other's company. It was the peaceful afternoon Quinn wanted so much that day.

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

_The rest of the summer passed by in a blur. I came back home, I went out with my friends and read a lot of books like always. I thought back to the beach party in LA sometimes, but quickly the memory fade away._

_The first day of my Junior year, a new girl arrived town and the school I studied. She was brunette, very beautiful. She was a cheerleader, so I quickly ruled out the chance for us to be together or even friends. But as soon as I saw her I knew she was familiar._

_I didn't get pass that sensation of familiarity until I saw her again on a class we shared. She came to talk to me and asked if she could seat on the seat beside me. I, of course said yes, because I wanted to remember from where I knew her of. _

_We started talking and as soon as she said where she was from, I remembered. She was the girl from the beach party, she was the brunette in the red bikini that covered very few. Her name was Rachel, I soon discovered._

_She was very different from the others cheerleaders – or Cheerios as we called them here. I didn't know what to think about her being in here, maybe it was fate or maybe it was just coincidence. Maybe a bit of both._

_We clicked right away, I could see she was one of the nice Cheerios that existed, and they were few, very few. Sometimes when she started talking I couldn't pay attention, I lost myself on her brown chocolate eyes, the most beautiful set of eyes I've ever seen. We had a good talk until I started to embarrass myself in front of her, thank God the teacher got in right away._

Quinn finished typing and closed her laptop. She walked down the stairs to the living room, she saw her mother dressed up and frowned. "Where are you going?" She asked her.

"I'm having dinner with your dad." She said, smiling. Quinn beamed, she could feel she was close from getting all her family back. Her mother's smile grew seeing her daughter so happy. "I'm already going. I left money on the counter." She said kissing the younger blonde's cheek and leaving the house.

Quinn said bye and walked over to the couch, seating down and lying. She turned on the television and watched some random movie on it, not paying attention. After thirty minutes, the doorbell rang. She opened to see Kurt there with a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?" She asked him smiling and stepping inside for him to enter. He entered and lifted DVD cases with her favorite movies. She squealed.

"I'm also here, because yesterday I had my second date with Sam and it was perfect and he asked me to be his boyfriend and everything is perfect. I also thought I could commemorate with my best friend." He said. Quinn hugged the boy and they both went to the living room.

"I'll order pizza." Quinn said as she grabbed the phone and dialed the pizza place number. She ordered and she settled on the couch as Kurt put the DVD on. He then sat on the couch beside her. "What are we watching first?" She asked him.

"One of the _Harry Potter _movies. I don't know each one." He said, waving it off. Quinn laughed. The movie started. Thirty minutes after the pizza arrived and they ate it.

They watched three movies throughout the night. At midnight, Kurt went home and Quinn went to bed, sleeping as soon as her head hit the pillow. Her mother didn't get home yet.

She woke up the next morning and showered. She descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. Her mother hasn't woken up yet. She made herself some bacon and pancakes. She ate, alone.

She grabbed her backpack and left the house. She walked to her car and entered it. She drove to the school. She parked her car and got out of it. As soon as the fresh air touched her face somebody walked over to her. "Hey, Quinn." Rachel said beside her. Quinn smiled and turned to her, facing her. She kissed her on the lips, tenderly.

"Hey, Rach." She said and grabbed the shorter girl's hand. They started walking towards the school's entrance. As soon as they entered they could feel a weird tension around the school. Everybody looked at them, it was making both girls uncomfortable. They made their way to their lockers. They retrieved their books and closed it as Santana approached them with a smirk on her face. Quinn lifted her eyebrow.

"What did you do?" Rachel asked her. Santana smiled a mischievous smile.

"Nothing. I just helped little Q here and everyone that is bullied in this school. Don't worry, you two, everything is fine." She said. Rachel and Quinn gave her a careful look. Santana smirked one more time before going off to find Brittany – her words. Quinn sighed.

"At least she isn't in jail that's a good sign." Rachel nodded. Quinn tugged Rachel's hand and they started walking to their first class.

**A/N: Review are appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm so so sorry for taking this long. I'll try to update faster next time. I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 14

Rachel Berry sighed as she plopped herself down on her bed. She just came home from a Cheerios practice. She still wasn't used to cheerleader practices being so damn tiring. She took a deep breath and rolled onto her stomach and closed her eyes.

That was how her fathers found her when they got home. They smiled fondly at the image and decided to let her rest for a bit more. They made dinner and then Hiram walked up to wake their daughter up. "Rachel, woke up." He said as he gently shook her shoulders. She groaned and turned to the other side. He laughed lightly. "Come on, we made you favorite, vegan lasagna." He said.

"Later." She said, the sound muffled by the pillow her head was rest on. He chuckled.

"Come on or I'll drag you out of the bed with a bucket of water. And you know I'll just do that, so get up." He said and she bolted upright making him laugh. "Practice was hard today, darling?" He teased her. The brunette glared at him. She got up still sending daggers towards her father.

"I don't know why cheerleader practice here is so hard. Though I think is because is the only thing they are good at." She said, thoughtfully. Her father chuckled.

"C'mon let's eat." He said and gently pushed her towards the door. She sent a glare in his direction again before walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. She plopped down on the chair, facing her father as Hiram entered the room with a smile on his face.

Dinner was quiet since Rachel didn't talk much and she usually was the person that talked on these occasions. After they finished eating, Rachel did the dishes and then went back to her bedroom changing into her pajamas and lying down on the bed again. She fell asleep instantly.

She woke up the next morning and thanked god it was Saturday. She groaned and turned her head to the clock on her bedside table. 11:00 am, it read. She took a deep breath and got up. She brushed her hair and her teeth and went down the stairs. She took an apple on the kitchen then went to the living room to find her parents talking with Santana. She frowned.

It had been four days since that awkward entrance with Quinn at school and she, nor Quinn, had found out what Santana did. And the Latina wouldn't cave in when they asked her; not even Brittany knew what she did – that or she was a very good liar.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, interrupting their conversation. Santana turned around and smirked at her.

"Well, good morning to you too, Berry. I see you finally woke up." She said. "I thought we could spend the day together since Brittany is out of town with her parents." She said, looking rather sad.

"Fine, so I'm your second option?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Don't pretend you didn't already know that, Berry." Santana said as she waved her hand. She got up and headed to where Rachel was. "Go put some clothes on and then we are leaving and you're going to have the best day of your life since I'll be there with you. Now, go." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes but did what she was told. She slowly put a pair of skinny jeans and a white tank top, before put on a light make-up before going down the stairs. Santana was talking with her fathers. She cleared her throat to get their attention.

"I'm ready." She said. Santana got up and smiled at her fathers.

"Well, I'm going to kidnap your daughter for the rest of the day. It was good to see you two. Bye, Hiram and Leroy." She said, hugging them. The men said bye to the Latina. Santana dragged Rachel out of the door as Leroy screamed, "Have fun!" Rachel rolled her eyes, oh the irony. _It's going to be the best day ever_, she thought sarcastically. She entered Santana's car as the Latina made her over to the other side and got in.

"So where are we going?" Rachel asked her as she began to drive – fast, really fast, too fast for comfort. Rachel gripped her hands on the seat and took a deep breath, Santana drove like a mad person. The Latina just chuckled and turned to look at Rachel. Rachel's eyes went wide. "Look at the road!" She said, almost shrieking. Santana chuckled and looked to the front again.

"Relax, Berry. I'm not even driving that fast." She said and Rachel huffed.

"No, you're not. You're just driving like you're in a game of _Need for Speed. _" Santana looked in thought for a moment before a smirk spread on her face.

"That would actually be the most amazing to happen." She said in a dreamy tone. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't talking literally." She said. Santana shrugged.

"I don't care. It would still be amazing." She said as she hit the brakes of the car and it stopped abruptly, sending Rachel towards the windshield. She gasped.

"Oh my God! I'm never riding a car with you on the wheel ever again." She said as she got out. Santana laughed and too got out of the car. Rachel glared at her when she saw her laughing.

"Come on, Berry. It wasn't that bad." She said as Rachel started to walk away, noticing they were in a deserted area. Santana jogged a bit until she was walking beside Rachel.

"Where are we?" Rachel asked her, looking around. Santana shrugged. "You don't know where we are?" She asked her, the Latina nodded. "So you're saying that what you do for fun in weekends is to drive to random places?"

"Yeah, or I go to Britt's. Or I go to Britt's then we go to a random place. The good thing about living in this hell hole is that you're never lost, because you'll end up getting back to where you left." She said and turned to the left. Rachel quickly followed suit.

"So what are we going to do here for the rest of the day? Starve to death, because _I_ don't have food." Rachel said, trying to reason the Latina.

"Berry, calm down. We're not going to spend the day here, we're just gonna be here for a while. We'd probably die out of boredom if we stayed all day." Santana said and sat on the grass after taking a deep breath. Rachel sat by her side. Santana looked up, soaking up the sun while Rachel just stayed there, feeling quite uncomfortable; she hadn't spent that much time alone with Santana. Santana laughed at the brunette's visible discomfort. "I don't bite, Berry." She said. "Unless you want me to." She turned to the brunette giving her a sly smirk and a wink.

"I think you should leave that to Britt." Rachel said without thinking and froze when she noticed the Latina had tensed a bit. Since Rachel met Santana she could see that something happened between her and Brittany, but never touched the subject. Because she was sure it would be a very emotional talk and she didn't want to have that with the Latina. Santana looked away from Rachel sensing she was going to say more. Rachel took a deep breath.

"You should talk to someone, you know. Because even though I don't know what happens between you two behind closed doors, I know that there's something there. And I know that that bothers you, or you are afraid of it. So I just wanted you to know that I'm here if you want to talk." Rachel told her. Santana looked at her.

"You don't know what it is like to grow up here and be different here. You were raised in a big city, much better than here." Santana began, sounding angry though the shaky tone on her voice was there. Rachel waited for her to continued, but all the Latina did was to look up to the sky again and lie down. Rachel joined her. "I don't know how Quinn did it. You know, come out." She continued after a long time. "You're lucky to have her, she's very brave. I'm not, I'm a coward." Rachel looked to Santana and saw a few tears make their way down her cheeks. Santana quickly wiped them away. Rachel looked up at the sky.

"I remember clearly when Jess came out to me. She said she wasn't brave enough to face her parents but she could face the rest of the world. I'm going to say to you now what I told her then." She took a deep breath. "You are not a coward, you're afraid of losing important people in your life. That's fine, because your family matter. You're afraid of suffering bullying, of receiving disgusted looks. That's normal, here if you tell one person suddenly the whole town knows before you even tell your parents. You're afraid of rejection, you're afraid of what your parents or family is going to do." She said in one breath. She turned her head to see Santana fidgeting.

"My _abuela_, she's the one I'm afraid of coming out to. She's the one that matters the most in my family." She confessed and stayed quiet. Rachel followed her, noticing she didn't want to talk anymore. They remained silent for a really long time. Rachel actually thought Santana had fallen asleep because she never seen Santana stay silent without saying something bitchy for at least three minutes.

After several minutes of silence Rachel heard quite footsteps walking towards them and saw that it wasn't a person coming to them. It was a dog. A little white Maltese with a red ribbon on its head. She smiled adoringly. She snapped her fingers and patted the grass and the dog ran to her. "Hey! What is your owner?" She gushed over the dog. She looked at Santana who had her eyes closed. She rolled her eyes, she really had slept. "Let's wake this person up, shall we?" She said looking to the dog that looked at her with big eyes questioningly. Rachel laughed at the adorableness. Rachel put the dog on the grass beside Santana, the dog smelled the Latina before jumping on her stomach making Santana sit upright in surprise. Rachel got the dog before it could fall on the grass, laughing at Santana's shocked expression. Santana looked over to Rachel with a death glare.

"Why did you do that? And whose dog is that?" She said, sending a glare to the dog too. The dog simply jumped at her again. Rachel took it again before Santana could do something drastically like murder the dog.

"I don't know. She appeared from what out nowhere. I thought we were somewhere deserted." She said as she looked around seeing no one. She shrugged and turned back to the dog that was now running around them. Santana took a deep breath. Rachel smiled, sensing she was getting slightly irritated. "Don't you like puppies?" She asked her.

"I'm more of a cat person." She said, looking around. Probably looking for the owner of the dog. "They leave you alone, they are lonely. Dogs always want to play."

"That's the good part in them, you always have company." Rachel said as she passed her hand through the dog's fur. The dog barked happily. At that they heard rushed footsteps coming their way. They looked up to see a tall brunette woman, she was wearing yoga pants and a blue tank top; her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing a relived smile as she looked at them. The dog on Rachel's lap ran to its owner, barking happily. The brunette woman got on her knees as she picked her dog and laughed as he licked all over her face.

The woman walked over to the two now standing teenagers. "I'm glad someone found her, she could have been anywhere if you didn't so thank you." Her voice was raspy like she smoked but it was clear she didn't, because she didn't smell at all. It was just her normal voice.

"You're welcome." Rachel said, smiling politely up to the woman. She had to look up to clearly see the woman's face; the brunette woman was really tall and was getting uncomfortable to Rachel so she looked down at the dog that was on the woman's arms. It was at Rachel's height. "It was nice meeting you, little bud." She said, smiling. "Bye." She said.

"Thank you for taking care of her." The tall woman said one last time before walking away. Santana and Rachel walked to the opposite direction, going back to Santana's car. "Where are we going now?" The short brunette asked her as they entered the car.

"Eat." She simply answered. Rachel sighed and looked out of the window, it was going to be a long ride back.

**QFRBQFBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

Forty-five minutes later they stopped in front of a fast food place Rachel never heard of. "You know I'm vegan, right?" Rachel said. Santana shrugged.

"They have salad." She said as she got out of the car. Rachel followed her with a heavy sigh. She entered the place. She was surprised to see it was actually a very clean place and followed Santana as she ordered. Rachel ordered – the only salad they had and followed Santana to the booth she sat at. They remained silent until they finished eating.

"How did you and Brittany meet?" Rachel asked the Latina out of the blue. Santana looked taken aback for a moment before answering the question, "We are friends since we were kids. Our parents are friends with each other, so we know each other since forever I guess." She said. "How did you meet Jess?"

Rachel shrugged, "We were very little, six years old. We met at school. She was the outcast so I got curious and I talked to her. She was rude to me at first, but then I was rude back to her and we kind of hit it on. And we are friends since then." She smiled. Santana nodded and got up. The Latina went out the door and the brunette followed her. They got in the car. Rachel didn't ask where they were going this time since she knew she wouldn't get an answer or she would get a very vague one.

Fifteen minutes later, Santana pulled out on an arcade. Rachel looked at her with questioning eyes. "What I like arcades." Santana said, defensively. Rachel put her hands up in surrender and laughed. They got out of the car and entered the arcade.

As soon as they entered and Santana had paid for chips, the Latina was playing on the games like a kid. Rachel quietly laughed as the Latina won something and did a little dancing; she never thought she would see Santana this way.

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

At the end of the evening, Rachel and Santana plopped down on Rachel's couch on the living room laughing. They looked like two drunken teenagers. They had spent the whole afternoon on the arcade playing. Rachel discovered too that Santana didn't know how to aim at all, she was really bad.

"… you hit yourself on the wall, Berry. That's how awful you are at video games." Santana said, laughing at the memory of Rachel playing a car race game and not even finishing the race because she was too slow or because she was too fast and hit everything on her way. Rachel laughed a little, she did feel like she was drunk.

Hiram walked in the living room to find the two teenagers laughing about something. He narrowed his eyes, and walked into the room. "Hey, girls." He greeted them and they looked at him with wide eyes. He chuckled, they looked very cute. "Did you have dinner yet?" They shook their heads. "Okay, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes." He said and got out of the room. "Oh and Quinn is here, honey." He said as he walked out. Rachel smiled and ran into the kitchen where she saw Quinn having a conversation with Leroy.

"Quinn!" She said happily and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, holding her tightly. Quinn laughed.

"Are you drunk? Did Santana get you drunk?" She joked. Rachel simply smiled.

"No, I'm just really happy. Can't I be happy?" She asked her. Quinn lifted one eyebrow in surprise.

"Are you sure you're not drunk?" She asked again, carefully. She smiled when Rachel huffed. She hugged her tightly, her arms around the smaller girl's waist. The blonde let go of her after a moment and looked up to the threshold of the kitchen. "Hello, Santana. Did you corrupt my girlfriend yet?" She smirked.

"Not yet, Q. One day I will though." She said, smiling and winked at Rachel's direction.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked the blonde. Quinn looked down and smiled.

"I spent the day with Leroy and Hiram." She said. "We watched a lot of painful TV shows. It was a painful day." She frowned. Rachel laughed. "What did you and Santana do?" Rachel glanced over at the Latina and so her tense a little, she decided to leave out the conversation she had with her and told the other three companions of their day together.

Hiram, Leroy and Quinn laughed hearing their stories in the arcade. Like when Santana almost kicked the kid who was better than her at some game.

When dinner got ready they all settled on the table. Quinn and Rachel beside each other facing Santana and Hiram beside Santana facing Leroy at the other side of the table.

They had light conversation while they eat. After Santana went home saying Brittany was already at home and decided to spend the rest of the night with her. "You're not so bad, Berry." Santana said when Rachel accompanied her to the door. "It was actually a good day."

"Are you ever going to say you like me?" Rachel asked her. Santana shook her head.

"Probably no." She said, shrugging. "Get used to it, hobbit. Bye." She walked to her car and entered it. Rachel closed the door with a smile. She knew she was growing on Santana at each passing day. She walked up the stairs to her bedroom where Quinn was, laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. She lie on the bed and snuggled on Quinn's side. Quinn smiled.

"How was your day with Santana, really?" She asked her.

"It was good, really. You just have to peel all of her layers to see the real her. And I'm getting there." Rachel said smiling. Quinn nodded. They lie there for a few moments before deciding to watch a movie and spend the rest of the night up in Rachel's bedroom.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. I hope you liked all the Pezberry, I just had to write them somehow after this last two episodes. The next chapter I think will be a Haloween special since we are in the Halloween month (though here is just another month). This week is my birthday and my parents are going to give me two pairs of Vans and I'm so happy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's chapter 15. I hope you guys like it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 15

"Is everyone here?" Rachel asked as she entered the choir room.

"No, Santana and Brittany didn't arrive yet." Kurt answered from his chair beside Quinn. Rachel sighed. They were having a meeting to decide the songs they were going to sing in Sectionals. Rachel was already late and two people were still missing. She walked over to the chair on Quinn's other side. The blonde was talking with Kurt, but she slipped her hand beneath Rachel's, holding it. Rachel smiled softly.

After a few more minutes, Santana and Brittany arrived with their hand linked. "You're late." Mercedes said from behind Rachel.

"A queen is never late, everyone else is simply early." Santana quoted _The Princess Diaries_, Rachel took a deep breath.

"We should start." Tina said. Everybody else agreed so Rachel got up and took a pen and scrambled '_Songs' _on the white board.

"Okay, so let's start by writing the songs of our choice." She said and everybody started screaming songs names. Rachel looked around the room trying to catch any song, but she couldn't. She sighed, _today is going to be a long day._

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

After the Glee meeting where they decided on three songs, Quinn and Rachel decided to go for a walk in the park to calm down. "How did you guys decided things?" Rachel asked Quinn, with wide eyes. Quinn laughed.

"We are a mess but we work that way." Quinn said. The meeting had been a chaos to say the least. Everybody talking with the other and there had been at least three almost catfights between Mercedes and Santana. "And we were so civil today. Mercedes and Santana only argued three times. That must have been a record or something." Quinn laughed. Rachel laughed along. Quinn put her arm around Rachel's waist and changed the course of their walk. The brunette rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Where are you taking me?" Rachel asked her with a smile on her face.

"I don't know. This path just seemed nicer than the other." Quinn shrugged. Rachel laughed.

"It looks the same to me." Rachel said, smiling teasingly up the blonde. Quinn shook her head.

"No, everything's different you just have to look more closely to see the difference." Quinn said.

"You and your poetic words." The brunette joked, poking Quinn on the stomach. Quinn squirmed.

"Don't ever do that again. You know I'm ticklish." Quinn said in a threatening tone. Rachel only laughed and hugged her around the waist. Quinn waited for Rachel to start tickling her but that never came so she relaxed.

"Do you think we will make to Nationals?" Rachel asked her after a moment of silence.

"If we work for it, of course we will. And since we have you we are that much better. You and Santana and Mercedes should sing a song. That would be awesome." Quinn said, certainly. "You want us to get to Nationals just so we can go to California so you can visit your friends, right?" Quinn said, smiling when Rachel look like a deer caught in headlights. "I'm just kidding, I know that that is one of the reasons. But is not the only one."

"I want us to go to prove to those jerks that we are good. And of course we are better than they are, but that's not much of a doubt." Rachel said, with a fire in her eyes. "I still can't believe the principal doesn't do anything."

"Does the principal do something on that school?" Quinn asked her with an eyebrow raised. Rachel thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." They walked for a while before deciding to go to Rachel's house. Quinn drove them there. Quinn parked the car in front of the house and they got out. When they entered the house they heard voices coming from the kitchen. Rachel frowned.

"My dads are home." She said but then they heard a feminine voice. Now Quinn was too frowning she recognized that voice. They walked to the kitchen and were surprised to see who was there.

"Mom?" Quinn said, incredulous. Her mother smiled from her place in a bar stool talking with Leroy who was cooking.

"Hello, darling." She greeted her daughter. Quinn's mouth opened and closed trying to form words but nothing came out.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her mother after she composed herself. Rachel chuckled beside her and Quinn glared at her.

"I met Leroy and Hiram today at the grocery shop then I discovered they were Rachel's fathers so we decided to have dinner together." Judy said.

"Oh." Quinn said. Rachel laughed at her girlfriend's face.

"Hello, Judy." Rachel greeted the older woman.

"Hi, dear. Is Quinn alright?" She asked her, teasingly. Rachel laughed. The brunette looked up to see Quinn still staring off to space with her mouth open. She closed it and smiled adoringly when the blonde girl looked down on her. She pecked her on the lips and turned to their parents. "We'll be on my bedroom." She dragged Quinn as her father shout, "With the door open." Rachel rolled her eyes.

Quinn laughed and followed Rachel to her bedroom. Rachel flopped down on the bed and Quinn followed suit. Rachel let out an annoyed sigh. Quinn laughed again and gave her a chaste kiss. Rachel sighed on the kiss and put her arms around the blonde's neck as she pushed her closer, now Quinn was almost on top of Rachel.

Quinn put her hands on Rachel's hips, holding her in place. Quinn felt a tongue on her bottom lip and opened her mouth granting access to said tongue. She moaned into the kiss, and Rachel smiled. Quinn pressed her body fully into Rachel and the brunette let out a moan. Quinn broke the kiss with a smile on her face, panting. Rachel smiled happily up at the blonde. "You decided to do _that _with our parents downstairs?" Quinn asked her. Rachel smirked.

"Well you gave me the chance so I have to take it." She said, shrugging. Quinn laughed and got out of Rachel, her arm never leaving the brunette's waist. She pecked the brunette's lips.

"We should that again, but next time without our parents being so close." Rachel laughed. "Now let's watch something or talk with Jess through Skype, she's always there no matter what happens." Rachel chuckled.

"I don't know, shall we see?" Rachel said as she grabbed her laptop from the desk. She sat on the bed, her back on the headboard. Quinn did the same. She turned on the laptop and logged in on Skype. Like Quinn predicted, there was Jess online. Quinn laughed.

"She lives of Skype now, doesn't she?" Quinn asked rhetorically. As soon as she finished talking Jess' name was on the screen; she was calling Rachel. Rachel accepted the call.

"Do you still have a social life?" Rachel asked her as a greeting. Jess was momentarily confused before she smiled and shrugged.

"Sure, I do. Like last night I went to a party. Though the only good part about it was that Sarah and I got to kiss a lot without friends or parents interrupting." She said.

"Her life is better than ours." Rachel said to Quinn, who chuckled.

"I think it's because you refuse to stay in the same room with the football team as necessary." Quinn said and Rachel nodded. "So you don't go to any party."

"Not my fault they are douchebags with small minds." Rachel said. Jess laughed on the laptop screen. "Oh is Sarah there with you?"

"No, she had something with her parents and her sister." She pouted.

"She's worse than Santana when Brittany misses school or something." Quinn mumbled to Rachel, who laughed.

"No, I'm not. So what is happening over there?"

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

Over the week, the glee kids told Mr. Schue their songs plan and he accepted them gladly although he was a little bit hurt that they went behind his back with this. After a long discussion about who should the solo, the duet and who would sing in the group number, Mike and Brittany started planning the dance.

Rachel got the duet while – after a long fight about how Rachel singing in the duet was affair – Santana and Mercedes will sing the duet and everybody will sing a small bit in the group number.

On the second meeting of the week, they started the dance rehearsals. Everybody getting the routine with ease even Finn – Quinn was impressed by that. _Well at least he didn't punch anyone in the face now_, Quinn thought as they took a break. Quinn panted, she was sitting on the floor of the auditorium. Rachel sat beside her. "How can you be so clumsy and dance so well?" Rachel asked her and Quinn shrugged.

"I don't know, I think is because when I was younger I had ballet classes maybe. But that doesn't change the fact that I can trip over my own foot as I dance." Quinn said as she took a sip of the water bottle on her hands. Quinn looked over to Rachel, who was only sweating a little bit. "How are you not dying?" Quinn asked her, incredulous.

"Well, I dance since I was five, I do Sue Sylvester's practice and I like to run on the park sometimes, I'm in a good shape I think." She shrugged. Quinn rested her head on the wall behind her.

"I wanna die. It's too hot in here too. All these stage lights are hot." Quinn whined. Rachel laughed.

"This is just a preparation for me since when I make my way to Broadway these stage lights are going to be the most beautiful thing I'll see. And now they just give me inspiration, like I want start singing suddenly like in the musicals." She laughed.

"Your life is almost like a musical except you don't start singing because you feel like it." Quinn said, with a tired smile. "I'll prefer much more when you start rehearsing here for your solo. Then I'll get to watch you sing and do nothing at the same time. It'll be like heaven, don't you agree?" She joked. Rachel laughed.

"Yes, it will." Rachel agreed.

After a lot of dancing rehearsals, they began practicing the numbers. Rachel's solo was the easiest because it was clear that she had been rehearsing before.

After rehearsing everything, they had longer rehearsals with rehearsing everything from the beginning to end, just one part or everything over and over again. Quinn had never seen them working so hard for Sectionals.

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

The night before the competition the girls from Glee club decided to do a sleepover on Rachel's basement. "Rach you always had this grand television?" Quinn asked the brunette in amazement while she looked to the big screen. "Why you never told me about this? We could have watched whatever you wanted on this, and then we could have watched _Harry Potter _or _Star Wars._ Oh my God, watch _Star Wars _in this big screen would be like watching in a cinema thought slightly smaller." Rachel laughed at the look of amazement on Quinn's face and how she looked in awe to the big screen. Rachel put her hand on Quinn's arm.

"Quinn we'll do that later okay?" She smiled adoringly at the look on Quinn's face, her eyes were wide like a child's.

"But, Rae, imagine playing video games in here too." She said, looking to the big screen again. She was so preoccupied she didn't even notice she called the brunette Rae for the first time, but Rachel noticed.

"You called me Rae." She said looking to the blonde. Quinn was brought out of her stupor, her mouth opened and closed like a fish outside of water. Rachel smiled and walked over to the blonde, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. On her tip toes she kissed Quinn lightly. "You never called me that." Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist to hold her in place and shrugged.

"It's a cute nickname for a cute person." Quinn said and Rachel smiled up at her. The brunette kissed her again, now chastely. Quinn kissed her back with the same passion. They kissed for a while before a voice stopped them, "Please this will be the last time you'll do that tonight." Santana said as she entered the basement, followed by Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Sugar and Kurt – who invited himself.

"Wow, Berry, since when do you have this thing? We would have come here more often if you had said something." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oh I'd love that. More time with you." She said, sarcastically. "I love spending time with you, Santana. It's like the more the merrier."

"Well, hobbit, who doesn't?" She said.

"Sit wherever you want." She said, ignoring what the Latina said and pointing to the couch and the two loveseats around the room. Everybody chose their seats, Brittany and Santana took one of the loveseats, Mercedes and Kurt took the other one while Sugar and Tina occupied the couch leaving only the floor, where there was a mattress for Rachel and Quinn.

They spend the rest of the night watching movies and eating, Quinn mostly did the eating not interested by the movies since they were musicals or something romantic – that always made her sad so she didn't watch. They ordered pizza and after the movies ended they talked.

Quinn never noticed it, but she never really talked with anyone in Glee besides Mercedes and Kurt so it was nice to talk with Tina and even Sugar though it seemed it was harder to talk with her than talking with Brittany, she seemed like a mix between Brittany and Santana though.

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

In the morning they woke up at six a.m. since they had to be at McKinley at seven and they were going to make a trip to Columbus to Sectionals. The girls all made their way up the stairs to see Rachel already in the kitchen making breakfast. "When did you wake up, baby?" Quinn asked the brunette, sleepily as she wrapped her arms around her and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Not for a while." Rachel replied as she flipped a pancake and put on a plate full of them. "Breakfast is ready." She said, chipper. Everybody groaned.

"You're too happy in the morning, Berry." Santana said as she rubbed her forehead and sat at the table. Quinn put the plate of pancake on the table with another plate full of them and another with waffles and another one with bacon.

On

"Daddy." Rachel replied as she sat beside Quinn on the table. They began eating.

They ate in silence quickly. After eating they made their way to the bathroom, Rachel and Quinn took Rachel's bathroom - each at a time. And the others divided themselves on the bathroom upstairs and the one downstairs.

Rachel took a shower first and then Quinn took hers. Quinn got out of the bathroom to see Rachel only in her skirt and a bra. Quinn already dressed on the bathroom, she was wearing jeans, All-Star sneakers and a Batman t-shirt. The blonde made her way over to the brunette who was looking on a drawer with her shirts. Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette's slim waist and rested her head on her shoulder. "You should wear that one."

"Which one?" Rachel asked since Quinn didn't point out the shirt.

"That one that is that color, you know." Quinn said, smirking when Rachel huffed. Rachel playful slapped her in the arm.

"You're not exactly helping you know?" Rachel said as she chose a pink shirt and put it on. "C'mon, let's go we're a little bit late."

"Rach, it's not like we're hours away from school." Quinn said as Rachel dragged her out of her bedroom and down the stairs where they found everybody on the living room watching _Keeping Up with the Kardashians _on television. "I never thought I see Santana watching Reality TV and enjoying it." Quinn whispered to Rachel as she watched the Latina that had her eyes glued to the TV. Rachel turned off the television and everybody's eyes turned to her.

"Let's go, we're late." She said and ushered everyone out of the door. They entered their cars and drove to their school. They got there and the boys were already there on the bus. Quinn parked her car and she and Rachel got out. They entered the bus saying hi to everyone and receiving cheers back, making them smile. They sat together. The rest of the girls and Kurt entered the bus.

Mr. Schue entered and saw that everyone was already there. The driver closed the door and Mr. Schue sat on the front of the bus. The driver started their ride to Columbus.

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

The two hour drive was pretty fast and before they knew it the bus stopped in front of the auditorium they were performing. They got out of the bus and entered the place going to the dressing room and changing their clothes. The girls were wearing a black dress with a red lace on the middle; their make-up was light with a red lipstick. The boys were wearing a black tux that had silver details all over it with black bow tie.

"I never thought I'd see you in a dress." Rachel said as she approached Quinn. Quinn smiled down at her.

"Well, this would be the only occasion you'll see me in a dress." She said as she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. She gave the brunette a peck on the lips and smiled down at her. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. They looked around thinking it was Mr. Schue but he was there on the dressing room talking with Finn. Quinn frowned and since she was the closest to the door she opened it. She squealed at who she found on the other side of the door.

"Karofsky." She screamed and hugged the boy. He laughed and hugged her back. "What are you doing here?" She asked him after breaking apart.

"What do you think I'm doing here? I'm here to see you guys, though you already won this thing." He said and entered the room. Everybody cheered and hugged him or gave him a hand shake – like the boys except Kurt, who gave him a really tight hug. He reached Rachel. "You must be Rachel." He said and hugged her. "I'm Dave Karofsky."

"Hello, Dave. I heard a lot about you." She said with a smile.

"Wow, Quinn she really is small." He said, teasingly and the brunette huffed and playfully slapped Quinn on the arm. Quinn just hugged her.

"I told you. But don't keep saying that when she's near me, she'll slap me every time. And it'll start to hurt." She said, rubbing her arm. The boy laughed and turned to the rest of the club.

"Good luck, guys. I'll be on the audience cheering for you." He said and left the room as soon as the lights flickered announcing for the Glee club to prepare for their performance.

"C'mon, guys." Mr. Schue said. "We worked hard and we can do this." Everyone started to walk out the door. They were behind the curtain now everybody in their places. Quinn walked over to Rachel and hugged her. She kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "Break a leg." She pecked her lips.

Rachel entered the stage to start their performance. The lights on the stage were turned on and the spot light was on Rachel. She looked more beautiful now than ever, Quinn decided on that moment. She was so confident, it was like she was on her natural habitat. Then she started singing and everything got ten times better:

"_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him 'till morning_

_Without him_

_I feel his arms around him_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me."_

She walked all over the stage as she sang while Brittany and Mike danced on the middle of the stage beautifully. Quinn watched amazed, like she always did when Rachel sang. She was sure Rachel was going to take Broadway by storm and never stop. She'll be famous and her dreams will come true.

After Rachel's solo everybody entered the stage and Mercedes and Santana started their duet:

"_Aha Aha_

_Stupid girls, stupid girls, stupid girls."_

Santana entered the stage singing and pretending to chew a gum. Mercedes entered right after her.

"_Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back_

_Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl."_

They sang, the fun atmosphere of the young teenagers affected the audience as they danced too with the Glee club. After the duet they all took their places to the group number. Finn began singing:

"_Oh,  
Well imagine,  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
And I can't help but to hear,"_

Puck continued:

"_No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter,  
"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore.""_

Their performance went without a hitch and when they finished they took a bow while the audience erupted in applause making the teenagers smile around at each other.

They walked out of the stage with smiles on their faces. Quinn went over to Rachel wiped her off of the ground in a hug, making Rachel laugh. "You were perfect out there, Rach." Quinn said as she kissed the brunette. Rachel smiled at the compliment.

"You are perfect as well." She said with her hands on Quinn's torso. Quinn shook her head.

"Not as perfect as you." Quinn said and kissed her again.

"Not that I'm sad to ruin the moment but we need to go the dressing room to wait for the results." Santana said and ushered them to said room.

They stayed there in silence for about thirty minutes. Then they were called back to the stage where the other two schools were – the school for deaf people and another one from a district near Lima. The school for deaf people got in third place. "And the choir that's going to Regionals is…" the announcer made a dramatic pause. "… From McKinley High, New Directions."

They erupted in cheers and hugged each other. They got out of the stage smiling from ear to ear. Karofsky was there waiting for them. "I knew you guys were going to win this thing." He said and everybody cheered. He laughed and hugged all of them.

After some time they had to leave and said their goodbyes to Karofsky, they made their way into the bus to drive back home.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. I made a Tumblr to post fics and everything, the link is on my profile if you want to follow me there. I wrote a one-shot, go check it out - it's sad though just a warning. The songs used on this chapter were:**

**On My Own - Les Miserables cast**

**Stupid Girls - P!nk**

**I Write Sins Not Tragedies - Panic! At The Disco**


End file.
